Dauntless Skyline School (On Hold)
by InvisibleSecrets
Summary: Tris and Lynn are twin sisters, but their parents are divorced. What happens when Tris starts at the same school as Lynn. Will Lynn be nice to her? Will Tris, find friends? Will she meet anyone she missed? Or will her life at Dauntless Skyline School be hell as the other school she attended? Modern Day. FourTris, Chrill, Sheke, Urlene! Please read!
1. Meetings

**A/N - Okay, so if anyone who is reading my other story Lost, I know that I am not finished with it, but I just don't really have any ideas really for it anymore. I will get back to it though, but in the meantime, I thought I would write a High School Fanfiction. After I wrote A New Start Maybe, I got request about doing a High School one and here I am doing one! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 - Meetings**

 **Tris POV**

"Okay, so you are sure about this?" Lynn asks. She is my twin sister. Our parents separated when we were young and I moved to live with our dad while she stayed with our mom. We have seen each other here and there since our parents thought it was good for us to keep contact, but it's been hard after my mom found out that my dad has moved on; that means he has another girlfriend; which my mother isn't very happy with.

"Yeah, I am sure about this! Dad wants me to go to another school, or I don't know really, but he wants me to go to Dauntless Skyline School. I don't know why, but he says that I don't fit in Abnegation Skyline School." I tell her. We have five different schools - or should I say big schools - Amity Skyline School - the peace school, Candor Skyline School - the truth school, Erudite Skyline School - the nerd school, Abnegation Skyline School - the selfless school - which I have been going to, and last but not least, Dauntless Skyline School - the brave school.

Lynn have been going to that school since she was 13 years old and I have gone to Abnegation Skyline School since the same age. When we were younger, we found out what school was best for us, and she got Dauntless Skyline School, but I got Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless Skyline School. So, since I lived with my father he thought that I should go to Abnegation Skyline School. I didn't really care, since I had never been there, but when I got there, I hated it. Now I am 16 (which is now three years later), he told me I was going to Dauntless Skyline School, just to try it of course. But, since Lynn is there, I think I am going to like it there.

"Well, we all know that you aren't the selfless person." She says and I laugh.

"Well, we haven't really seen each other much, so you never know if I am selfless or not." I tell her. I think last time we saw each other was when we were 14 years old.

"So, how is dad? Is he still dating that woman?" She asks and I laugh.

"You know her name, don't you?" I ask her and she laughs.

"I wish I don't. I don't get it, how do you survive living with another woman who is not mom?"

"Well you kind of get used to it. Zoe, she is actually a nice person, you know."

Our parents, Andrew and Natalie, they separated when we were 10 years old. We, of course hated it, but that didn't matter, they didn't know who was going to stay with whom, so Lynn and I decided for them. I would go with dad and Lynn would stay with mom. We saw each other almost all the time. Our dad moved just a few blocks away, but when I turned 12 years old, he or we, moved further away. Then after that, we saw each other only on Christmas or holidays, and it was either at mom's place or either at dad's. Then, when we turned 14, my dad got a girlfriend and Lynn's mom didn't want to see us again, so dad and her (or mostly Lynn's mom), decided that we should keep contact anymore. That is why I hate her and why I call her Lynn's mom. I know it's mean, but that just how it is.

Zoe is my dad's girlfriend and she has a boy who is 21 years old. His name is Caleb and he attends Erudite Skyline School. He pretty much stays at school, but in the weekends I see him, but it has been two weeks since I have seen him, because he has had a lot to do. We are pretty close. After I kind of lost Lynn, he has been there for me. He knows pretty much everything. He knows that I hate my mother, that I talk to Lynn all the time. He is like my real brother. When I am sad about that I don't have her, he always reminds me that I have him. But, Lynn and mom don't know about Caleb though. That is the only secret I have kept from Lynn. I don't know, but it kind of never occurred to me to tell her.

I haven't seen mom for 4 years and Lynn hasn't seen dad for 4 years. I don't think I will see mom either. I don't know if I want to see her. She didn't want to have any contact with me and I hate her for that. I hate her for that and making me not see Lynn.

Lynn and I, we are totally opposite of each other (we have been told). I am the positive one and she is the negative one. I am the nice one, she is the mean one, and on and on.

Well, I don't believe any of it. That she is mean and negative. I know that she has a group of friends and I know her myself, but I know that she isn't mean and negative. I was the one that screamed at my parents for getting a divorce. She was the one to accept things like they were. She is the awesome, pretty, amazing, sister anyone can ask for, and I, well I, I am just me. Boring me.

"You are still upset with mom?" She asks.

"Yeah, I am still upset with that woman." I say and laugh.

"Hey, okay fine, I won't say anything. Dad at least calls me here and there and actually lets us talk to each other at Christmas, New Years Eve and on our Birthdays, mom doesn't." She says and I smile.

"I really miss you."

"I really miss you too sis, but we will see each other at school tomorrow." She says and I smile. She is always the brave and big one and I am the small and the one that needs 'protection', as she calls it. She is two minutes older than me, but what she doesn't know, is that I am pretty smart (and I think I am smarter than her) to be 2 minutes younger than her.

"Okay." I tell her and hang up. We have to keep a secret from our parents that we are talking, so we always talk at night, when our parents are asleep, so they won't find out. That is why, I am in bed and ready to sleep. I turn of the light, go back to bed, and think about tomorrow. How it will be to go to school with Lynn. How it will be to see her again. If she will still loves me or just be embarrassed of me. I just hope it will all be okay.

 **\- Next Day -**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. Somehow, I don't mind waking up. I am kind of excited to start school. I wake up and do my normal morning routine. I take a shower and I apply so simple make-up. I get dressed in skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt and my leather brown jacket and some normal converse.

I walk downstairs and see my dad and Zoe.

"Good morning Tris." My dad says and I smile at him.

"Are you looking forward to school today?" Zoe asks and I nod.

"Yeah, it's going to be interesting." I say and take a banana. "Bye." I say and grab my bag and go out to my car. I have a nice Aston Martin. I find way to the school easily. I park my car, next to another Aston Martin, I wonder who has that car. I get out of the car and look up at the name. It says Dauntless Skyline School in big letters. I walk in and see the office. I knock on the window and woman opens up.

"Hi, I am Johanna. How can I help you?" She asks and I smile.

"I am new here." I tell her and she smiles.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Tris?" Someone shouts. I turn around and Lynn is there surrounded by people.

"Oh my god! It's actually you!" I shout and run towards her. She bone crushes me in a hug and I do the same to her. We stay like that shouting at each other about how crazy it is to see each other again.

We pull away and we look at each other.

"You cut your hair." I say and she nods smiling.

"Yeah I did." She says smiling. "But you are same old, same old."

I punch her. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey, that was painful. So, what's your class?" She asks.

"Well, I was about to find out, but then someone shouted my name." I tell her smiling.

"Well, go and find out smarty pants." She says smiling.

"Whatever." I say and walk back over to Johanna.

"Tris." I say and she smiles.

"You know her?" Johanna asks pointing at Lynn.

"Yep, she is my sis." I tell Johanna and she smiles.

"Well, here Tris, here is your schedule, and I hope you will enjoy this school." Johanna says and I nod at her.

"Thanks." I say and I walk over to Lynn, who has her back to me.

"So... Lynn?" I say and she turns.

"People, this is my sister Tris. Tris this is my gang I have been talking about." Lynn says and I smile at them.

"Okay..." I say, not sure what to say.

"Oh, right. This is Christina, she likes fashion, that's her boyfriend Will. That's Shauna and Marlene, and there is Four and Lauren, and there is Nita." She says mentioning to pretty much all of them. There are two boys left. I think they are brothers. They look alike. "Please tell me you didn't forget who they are." Lynn says.

"Trissy poo, you do remember me right?" The youngest says. Uriah?

"Uriah?" I say and he nods. "Oh my god! Uriah and Zeke!" I say and throw my arms around Uriah.

"How are you Tris?" Zeke says when I throw my arms around him.

"I am good." I say and pull away from them. "I didn't know you guys went here." I say and they smile.

"Of course, we never come up in conversation." Uriah says smiling.

"You don't!" Lynn says. Uriah and Zeke has been my childhood friends. Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, and I, were always playing with each other until I moved away with my dad and I haven't seen them since then.

"You don't talk about all the fun times we had together?" Uriah asks hurt.

"No, sorry, but we kind of had more important things to talk about." Lynn says.

"How are you guys?" I ask Uriah and Zeke.

"Good." They say at the same time.

"How is that woman?" Uriah asks and I look at Lynn.

"What? I tell them everything!" She says smiling.

"That woman? Really?" I say smiling. "She isn't that bad. I actually don't hate her."

"Well, I bet she isn't as cool as mom." Lynn says.

"I really don't care if your mom is cool or not." I tell her and she looks at me.

"My mom?" Lynn says.

"Or should I say that woman?" I ask Lynn and she looks at me. "Sorry L, but you know she isn't my mother."

"Yeah I know, but I have never heard you say 'your mom', before." She says.

"Well now you have." I say.

"Okay, I guess I should get used to it." She says and I nod. "How is dad?"

"Dad is fine. He is working in the government and he is doing great." I tell her and smile. "When was the last time you talked to him?"

"A month." She says and I look at her. He usually calls every week.

"A month? You sure?" I ask and she nods. "Sorry."

"It's okay, at least it isn't four years right?" She say smiling.

"Yeah, right." I say.

"So, let me see your schedule." She says and I hand her my schedule without looking at it.

"We have almost every class together except some classes which you have with Zeke." Lynn says and I look at her. She gives me my schedule back and I look at her.

8.00 - Music with Ms. Wu

9.00- Math with Mr. Dixon (Advance Classes)

10.00 - Break

10.20 - Gym with Mr. Amar (With the seniors)

12.00 - Lunch

1.00 - Science - Ms. Matthews (Advance Classes)

1.45 - Art with Ms. Wu

2.30 - End of school

"How come you have all the learning subjects in advanced?" Lynn asks and I look up from my schedule.

"I study." I tell her and smile.

"Smarty pants." She says and I punch her." You need to stop with the punching, it actually hurts."

"Well that's the point." I say smiling.

"Well class starts soon, we should go." Lynn says and we start walking to class. Zeke, Four, Nita, Shauna, and Lauren goes to their classes. I found out that they were all seniors. While we are juniors, so we go to our junior classes.

We have music first and I find out that the teacher teaches Music and Art. She seems nice and I know I am going to love her classes already. In music, she showed us some videos of great singers. I am not a person who sings, I am more of a sporty girl, but I love listening to music thought. When that class is finished Lynn shows me to Mr. Dixon's room. I sit down at the back and Zeke and Four comes to sit next to me.

"So how is life?" Zeke asks and I look at him and smile.

"I really missed you." I tell him and he smiles.

"I really missed you too." He says smiling.

"Life is good." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Really?" He asks and I nod.

"What about you?" I ask him and he nods.

"I have a girlfriend." He say and I smile.

"What's her name?" I ask and he smiles.

"Shauna." He says smiling.

"Wait, Lynn's friend?" I ask and he nods. Then Shauna, Lauren, and Nita comes in and Shauna sit next to Zeke and Nita next to Four and Lauren next to Nita.

"Okay." I say and he looks at me. "Shauna right?" I ask her and she nods.

"You are dating Zeke?" I ask and she nods. "Oh, okay."

"Calm down, I still love you." Zeke says and I smile at him.

"Good, you scared me there for a sec." I say smiling.

"So, how do you know Lynn, Uriah, and Zeke?" Lauren asks.

"Uriah and Zeke are my childhood best friends." I tell her and she nods. It's like she is waiting for me to continue something I already answered.

"What about Lynn?" Nita asks. I turn to look at Zeke and he looks at me.

"She hasn't really mentioned you." He says and I look at him. Of course, why would she mention her twin sister she hasn't seen for four years.

"Why don't you ask Lynn." I tell her she nods.

"Why can't you answer?" Shauna asks. "She is our best friend."

"So, do you still live in the same neighborhood as you lived in?" I ask Zeke and he nods.

"I always come to our spot. You should come one day." He say and I smile.

"I would love to, but I am not sure with Lynn's mom around." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Tell me, how is it to live without a mother?" He asks and I look at him.

"You get used to it." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Is your mother dead?" Four, I think his names was, asks.

"Four, right?" I ask and he nods. "So you do talk." I say and he smiles.

"You talk like you don't have a mother or you say Lynn's mom. Well, is she dead?" He asks and I look at Zeke and back at Four.

"Yeah, she died when I turned 14 years old." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Well, I understand what you mean when you get used to not having a mother." He tells me and I look at him. "She died when I was 6 years old." He says and I nod.

"Well, she isn't really dead, though." Nita says looking at him. Taking his hand in hers. I guess they are dating. He looks at her and takes his hand away.

"It's complicated." He says and I nod.

"I know what you mean." I tell him and he looks at me.

"No, I don't think you do. She isn't dead, but to me she is." He says and I look at him.

"You don't have to explain, but I do understand." I tell him and he looks at me. "My father and Lynn's mother divorced when we were 10 years old. When I was 14 years old, my dad got a new girlfriend and Lynn's mother hated him for that, so she didn't want her and Lynn to have any more contact with me and my dad anymore and broke of contact." I tell him and he looks at me.

"She is still alive?" He asks and I nod.

"She just haven't talked to me for four years and I not planning on talking to her." I tell him.

"So, is Lynn's mother your biological mother? You keep referring to her as Lynn's mother."

"She is, but she is dead to me." I say looking at him and he nods.

"So you and Lynn are sisters?"

"No, twin sisters." I tell him and he nods.

"You guys don't look alike." He says.

"We get that often."

"Who is the oldest?" He asks and I smile.

"She is, but that is only by two minutes." I say and he laughs.

"How come she doesn't mention you?"

"We haven't seen each other since we were 14." I tell him and he nods. He is about to say something, but then the teacher comes in.

After class we have break and we all hang out and talk. I learn that Shauna and Zeke are a thing, Uriah and Marlene are a thing, Will and Christina are a thing, and I think Nita and Four are a thing, but no one has said anything.

After that we have gym. My favorite subject. When we come to class we are told that the juniors have to watch the seniors have football matches. There are four teams and they are playing ageist each other. Tomorrow, it's opposite. Us juniors have to play against each other, and then on Friday, the juniors winners are going to play against the seniors winners. Like that. It's turns out to be a pretty boring class, but at least tomorrow, we will get to play. Since it's Wednesday today, Thursday, we will play, and then on Friday, we will play against the seniors.

After that class, we have lunch and nothing really happens. Then I have science and nothing except boring things happens and then I have art. When I come to art. Everyone is sitting down talking. I go and sit next to Lynn and she smiles at me.

After class, I go to my locker, which is right next to Marlene and Lynn, but the rest of the gang is with us. I put my things back and Zeke, Four, Shauna, Nita, and Lauren comes over to us.

"So, what are we doing today?" Zeke asks and I look at Lynn.

"After school, we always hang out." She tells me. "You should join."

"Maybe." I tell her and she smiles.

"We could always go to the cinema." Uriah says.

"Not any scary movie, though." Christina says.

"Yeah, sure, let's go to the cinema." Lynn and Zeke says and I laugh. They always said the same thing, the same time.

"You joining?" Marlene asks me and I look at them. I don't know what I should do. I kind of want to join them, but I am not sure.

We come to the parking lot and they keep looking at me. I look at my car and a person is leaning against my car with his face in a book.

"Did you find out who owns the other car?" Will ask Lynn.

"No, I didn't." She replies.

I walk over to my car and the other follows me.

"You know who owns this car?" Lynn asks me and I nod. "Who?"

"Me." I tell her and she looks at me like I am crazy. "You." I say mentioning to the guy leaning on my car. He looks up and I look at him.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I ask hugging him.

"Well, my mom told me, and I had to find out how your day was." He tells me and I let go of him.

"I haven't like seen you for like two weeks." I tell him and he looks at me sad.

"Yeah, sorry, but I have had a lot of work to do." He says and I nod.

"Okay, but are you coming home, staying for dinner? Dad would love to catch up with you." I tell him and he looks at me smiling.

"Yeah, I am staying at home Tris, I am not going anywhere anymore." He tells me and I smile and hug him again.

"You are coming home." I say and he nods.

"So you have found friends." He says and I pull back and turn to Lynn's friends.

"Well, they are Lynn's friends." I tell him.

"No, they are your friends too Tris." Lynn says and I look at the other and they nod.

"Well, that is Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Four, Nita, Lauren, and Al." I say. "That is Uriah and Zeke I have told you about." I say and he nods. "Now, that is Lynn." I say pointing at Lynn.

"That is the amazing Lynn?" He asks and I nod.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys." He says and they look at me.

"How is this?" Lynn asks.

"This is...hmm... Caleb." I tell them and look at him.

"Is he like your boyfriend?" Christina asks. "Because he is kind of hot."

"He is not my boyfriend." I tell her.

"Well, how do you know him?" Zeke asks and I look at him.

"Okay, well, I was only going to meet you and check up on you, but I will see you at home. Should I tell them anything?" Caleb asks and I look at him.

"Just tell them that I am going to the cinema and don't mention any names, especially Lynn, Zeke and Uriah." I tell him and he nods.

"Okay, well I will see you later. Be careful." He says and hugs me goodbye. When he leaves they all look at me.

"You coming?" Marlene asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, if I can." I say and she nods.

"You can follow me." She says and I nod.

 **A/N - I know sitty ending. But please review! I just didn't know where to end it, but I hope it was okay. Please tell me what Pansycakes thinks! And please review! And I am so sorry to anyone who has read Lost, for not updating.**


	2. Cinema

_**A/N - Okay, so I changed Caleb's age to 21. I figure it will be more fun, if he is older than Tris.**_

 **Chapter 2 - Cinema**

 **Tris POV**

"You can follow me." She says and I nod. I get in my car and follow Marlene. They all seem nice, but I feel like they are Lynn's friends, and I don't want to be the sisters that takes her friends away. Maybe that's not what I am. Maybe I can just be their friend too. I just hope I can be their friend too, and it won't cause any trouble between me and Lynn. Now I just have to come up with an excuse for me to know Caleb. What can I tell them? I can't really tell them that he is my step-brother. Well, he isn't really my step-brother though. My dad and his mom isn't married. But they are going to be. I remember my dad asking me what I thought of Zoe and or if I was okay with him marring her. I wasn't really paying attention when he asked, but maybe he wants to marry her. I do understand that he wants to marry her, it's been 4 years. They have dated for 4 years. I would understand that, and I don't really mind. I love Caleb and I love that my dad is happy again. That means a lot to me.

But, what I am going to tell Lynn? Hopefully, she has forgotten about him by now. A girl can only hope.

I look around. We are at shopping center. A big one. I don't think I have ever been here. I park my car and follow Marlene.

"So, you have a nice car. Your sister has the same one." She says and I realize that the car I parked next to, this morning, was Lynn's car. We have the same taste. I guess that's cool.

"Thanks." I tell her. "So, how long how you guys know Lynn?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"Since she started the school. Since we were 13 years old. We have been best friends ever since or like sisters, you could say that." She tells me with a smile on her face. I feel like I am jealous of Marlene. I know I shouldn't be, but when she says that she and Lynn have been best friends since they 13 years old or like sisters since that age, I don't know, I just feel like Lynn hasn't had a bad time without me. I love that, I love that she has had a good life, but I just wished I was Lynn's best friend, like we used to be.

"Hey girl!" Lynn says coming over to me and Marlene. I see everyone is behind her. Nita, Four, Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Will, Al, and Uriah. Uriah walks over to Marlene and puts his arm around Marlene. They look really cute together. Same with Shauna and Zeke, and Christina and Will.

"Hey." I say.

"So, who was that dude over at the school. He isn't your boyfriend, but it sure looked like it." She says and I nod.

"Yeah, lets pretend you didn't see him." I tell her and she stops.

"Hey, who was it?" She says.

"Lynn."

"Tris."

"Oh, Lynn come on. I am not going to tell you who it is, because -"

"Because of what?" She says and now the whole group is looking at us.

"Because you are going to tell your mother and I can't have that!" I tell her and she looks at me.

"I can keep secrets you know?" She says and I look at her.

"He was my brother." I tell her and she looks at me. "He is Zoe's son."

"What?" She says and looks at me. "He is Zoe's son? Why didn't dad tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, well I don't know why dad didn't tell you, your mother didn't want any contact with us, so we didn't know we needed to tell you and your mother about him. You were already gone by the time we found out about him."

"What about you? Why didn't you tell me?" Lynn asks and I look at her.

"I don't know? It never came up in conversation and well, I don't know." I tell her and she looks at me.

"Never came up in conversation? That I have a brother never came up in conversation?"

"Lynn, he is my step-brother, not even that yet, since they aren't married." I tell her and she looks at me.

"Well, why do you call him your brother then?" She asks and I look at anywhere but at her.

"Lynn, give her a break. She hasn't had the easiest life." Zeke says stepping in.

"Why do you call him your brother? I thought I was your sister?" She says.

"Lynn you are my sister, but I didn't have anyone. I didn't have any friends at my last school. I had no one. Then when he came, we started talking to each other and he became my best friend and now he is my brother. But I haven't seen you for like 2 or 3 years! Lynn, life hasn't been easy for me. You haven't talked to your dad for 4 years! You haven't needed to accept that your mother has moved on from your dad or that your mom has gotten a new boyfriend! Lynn, dad calls you every single week! I haven't talked to your mom for 4 years! 4 years Lynn! You have had these amazing friends on your side since you where 13 years old! I haven't had anyone, so you have no right to be upset with me for being happy to see my brother or say that he is my brother!" I tell her and she looks at me sad.

"Sorry. You know I am not really keen on sharing, it's just that I just I wished I was there, instead of him. You are right though, I have no right, and I am sorry about not telling you about Zeke and Uriah, I guess I just like having them for myself. I am sorry about mom, but maybe you should just talk to her?" She says and I can't believe she just said that. Her mother hasn't done anything to try to contact me. She hasn't even called me on my birthday or anything. Why would I want to talk to her? Why should I even try to talk to her.

Then I hear my phone ring. I look at her and then I pick my phone up and look at who is calling me. Dad.

"Hello." I say and I hear talking in the background.

"Hey you, Caleb said that you were going to the cinema?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, if that's okay. Or did you want me home? I could go home? I wouldn't mind eating dinner with all three of you." I tell him.

"No, we will eat dinner later, we will just take some snacks now, and wait for you to come home."

"Okay dad." I tell him.

"Tris?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Remember the conversation we talked about?" He asks and I wonder which one.

"Which one?"

"Tris, you know which one, you are sure you are okay with it?"

"Oh my god? You are going to do it?" I ask and I can hear laughter in the background.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Yeah, I am sure. Wait who is laughing?"

"It's Caleb. You want to talk to him?"

"Sure."

"Hey, girl, so you are sure about this? You don't mind becoming my step-sister?" He asks and I smile.

"I wouldn't mind that." I tell him and hear his smile.

"Okay, well hurry home when the movie is done then." He says and I smile.

"Okay, I will do so! Bye." I say.

"Bye, have a good time at the cinema, and be careful." He says and I smile.

"Whatever. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and put my phone in my bag.

"You ready?" Lynn asks and I nod.

We all walk up to the cinema; which is on the top floor. Uriah and Marlene in the front, then Shauna and Zeke, Christina and Will, Lynn and Lauren, and Nita and Four and Al and I, in the back.

"So, that Caleb dude isn't your boyfriend?" Al asks and I look at him.

"No." I tell him and look at Nita and Four in front. I haven't had a good chance to look at Four, but he is hot. I know so much. His thick hair and, well, I should get him to turn around so I can get a better look at his face, but from what I have heard, he is pretty popular around the girls.

"Four? Are you playing in the game on Friday?" Al ask and Four turns around. Walking backwards. Even more hot. Perfect. He is wearing a t-shirt, which shows of his muscles, and his eyes. His eyes are a deep blue color. He is actually pretty handsome. Then his lips. I wonder how those lips will feel on mine.

Wait? Did I just think that? I have never thought like that about anyone. I think I should stop. For all I know, he is dating someone. Well, of course he is dating someone, look at him. He is like perfect.

"You should come Tris." Four says. That brings me back to reality and I look at him.

"Come?" I ask, not knowing what they are really talking about.

"Yeah, I am playing during the next game, which is on Friday, you should come with the girls." He says and I look at him.

"I am playing too." Al says.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess that would be cool." I tell them and Four smiles. His smile. He is really handsome. Okay, I really need to stop this. "When does it start?"

"Well, you should be there by 5, so you get good seats." He says and I nod.

"Okay, I will be there by 5, unless my dad tells me something else." I tell him and he smiles and then turns around. Walking with his back to me. I guess that is better. So, I don't get caught looking at him.

When we come to the ticket place or what ever we call it. All the boys, goes and buys the tickets, while us girls, we buy popcorn and drinks. They told me that last time they went to the cinema, the girls choose the movie, and now, it's the boys turn. The seats are a different thing, the girls always choose the seats. It actually really interesting how they do it. It was said that the girls choose to watch Pitch Perfect 2, last time. I have already seen that movie, but it wasn't really me. It wasn't bad or anything, it was good, but I am more of a person who likes to watch more action in it.

We buy the popcorn and us girls or all the other girls except me, talk about who they want to sit next to. I don't mind sitting next to who ever, but I don't want to sit next to Al. It's like I am already pared up to that guy. It's Zeke and Shauna, Will and Christina, Uriah and Marlene, Nita and Four, Lynn and Lauren - they aren't dating, only friends, then there is Al and me. Who said I wanted to be with Al? It's kind of annoying.

"Okay, so why don't we sit like this?" Marlene says. "Uriah, me, Lynn, Lauren, Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Nita, Four, Tris, and Al?" She asks and everyone starts to nod.

"Wait, I want to sit next to Zeke?" I say and Shauna looks at me.

"Why? He is my boyfriend." She says and I nod. I look at Lynn and Lynn smiles.

"You are crazy you know." She says and I smile.

"Whatever. Shauna, I know, but please just let me sit next to him, I can just change places with Nita. She will still be able to sit next to Four, if that's what she wants." I say and Nita looks at me upset, but then she seems to be okay with the idea.

"Okay, fine, so first Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Tris, Four, Nita, and Al." Shauna says and we all nod. Two things I got now. First, I don't have to sit next to Al, and second, I get to sit next to Zeke. When we were younger, we would always make random comments about the movie we were watching. Like really random comments, and we would always laugh so much after wards. It was always so fun. Now, I get to do that again.

"Okay, you girls figure out who is going to sit next to whom?" Zeke asks and they say yes. "So, you guys planning on telling us?"

"Okay, so, Uriah and Marlene share a popcorn, then Lynn and Lauren share one, then Christina and Will share one, the Shauna and Zeke share one, and Tris and Four share one, and Nita and Al share one." Christina says.

"I was only okay, sitting next to Four and Al, not the part where I had to share popcorn with Al." Nita says and I look at her. I didn't know we were going to share popcorn like that. Well, I am glad I am not sitting next to Al, but I don't think the part where I was going to stop thinking about Four helps, if I am going to sit next to him and share popcorn with him. Oh well, I don't mind though.

"You always sit next to him, give him a break." Zeke says and I look at Zeke and he looks at me. "So, you are sitting next to me?" He says smiling.

"I figured it couldn't hurt right? Just for old times sake." I tell him smiling.

"Sure it won't." Zeke says.

"Well, just promise, you won't laugh so loud, it was pretty annoying." Uriah says.

"Yeah, he is right." Lynn says and I smile.

"Well, it's fun and it was pretty funny." I say and Zeke smiles.

"Don't listen to them, they didn't like it, because they didn't hear what we said." Zeke says and I laugh.

"They should have let us tell them though, we made pretty awesome jokes!" I say laughing. "So what are we going to watch?" I ask.

"A scary movie." Zeke says smiling.

"Which one?" I ask with a big smile on my face.

"Insidious Chapter 3." He says.

"I was going to see that one last Saturday, with Caleb, but he wasn't home, so I never got to see it. It's perfect." I say smiling.

"You still like those movies don't you?" Uriah asks and I nod.

"Do you still scream like a girl, when you watch those movies?" I ask and he punches my arm. "Au."

"That's what you get for saying that." He says and laugh.

"Well, should we go in?" Shauna asks and we all say yes. I sit down next to Zeke and Four sits down next to me. I give him the popcorn and put my drink down. I then take my phone up from my bag and put it on silence.

* * *

When the movie is about done, I take one more scoop of popcorn, but then another hand comes on top of mine. Classic, right. When you are with the guy you kind of like and then accidentally you two touch. It's so annoying sometimes. He takes his hand out pretty fast, but I can't help, but feel the miss of his warmth that was on top of mine. I take some popcorn and take my hand out and let him take some. I look at him and see him looking at me. I give him a small smile and he smiles back

Then the light's comes on. I turn to look at Zeke who has a smile on his face. We have been making random comments about the characters during the whole movie. It's actually really fun, and I realized how much I have missed it. Then I turn to look at Four who is looking at me.

"You like these kinds of movies?" He asks and I nod. Every single girl, screamed every time a scary part came. It was pretty funny actually. Then we have Uriah. He screamed worse than any of us. Now, that was hilarious.

"Yeah, I like these movies, but I love more action movies though." I tell him and he nods.

"Have you seen Taken 3?" He asks.

"Yeah, that was a good one." I tell him and he nods. "You have seen them right?"

"Yeah, of course I have seen them." He says with a smile on his face.

"So, you just presumed that I had seen the movies right, since you asked me if I had seen number 3?"

"Yeah, well a person who likes action movies, has watched Taken 1 and 2." He says and I smile.

"Yeah, you are right." I say smiling.

I take my phone out and turn the sound on again. No calls. No messages. Well that's good.

"Okay, well I am going to head home. My parents are waiting for me." I say and they nod. We have mange to come out from the theater. Lynn looks at me strange.

"What is it?" I ask her and she just shakes her head.

"You said 'my parents'." She says and I realize what I just said.

"Sorry, I meant my dad is waiting for me." I say. "Okay, well I am going to go." I say and turn around. I really just want to go to bed. I am really tired and I don't know. Lynn didn't seem too happy with me making the mistake about saying 'my parents'. Maybe I should tell dad about Lynn going to this school or tell him about Lynn in all.

When I get to the parking lot I find my car and get in my car and drive home. When I get home, I open the door and walk in.

"Perfect, we were just about to start eating." Zoe says and I put my bag down on the floor and walk to the table. I sit next to Caleb and on the opposite side sits Zoe and dad.

"So, how was the movie?" Zoe ask.

"It was awesome. We should have seen it on Saturday." I say and looking at Caleb for the last part.

"What movie?" He asks and I smile.

"Insidious Chapter 3." I tell him and he smiles.

"Was it good?"

"Are you serious? It was life! Damn, you should have been there."I say with a big smile on my smile and dad starts laughing.

"So, how was school?" He asks and I smile.

"It was awesome, I got so many new friends." I tell him and he smiles.

"What's their names?" He asks and I smile.

"Okay, there was Nita, she seems interesting, but I won't say anything, then there is Christina and Will, they are dating and I have heard that she loves fashion -" I start.

"Fashion, I have lived with you for about 4 years, and well, you don't do fashion." Caleb says interrupting me.

"Hey! I don't look that bad." I say and he laughs.

"Have you seen yourself?" He asks laughing.

"Hey!" I say, punching him.

"You look beautiful." Zoe says and I give her smile.

"Thank you. Now where was I?" I say more to myself.

"Christina and Will." My father says and I smile.

"Oh right, then there is Four, I know interesting name, don't question it, then Lauren, Shauna and Zeke, all seniors, oh right, same with Four and Nita, then there is Uriah and Marlene and Lynn." I say and my father looks at me.

"Lynn?" He asks and I look at Caleb. I totally forgot about that, I had too much fun talking with my family. Well here goes nothing.

"Yeah, she goes to that school." I say and he looks at me.

"Zeke and Uriah too?" He asks and I smile. He remembers them. We would always play football together in our back yard. My dad, Zeke, Uriah, their dad, and me. We would always go and play football. Here is the thing I forgot to mention, Lynn is more, I don't know, girly-girl, I am more of a sporty girl, if you can say that.

"Yeah." I say.

"Does your mother know?" He asks and I look at him, raising my eyebrows.

"My mother died 4 years ago, the closes' thing I have to a mother is Zoe." I say and I can see Zoe have a little smile on her face.

"Well, I am glad you like Zoe, I like her very much too Tris, but maybe you should talk to your mother." He says and I look at him.

"Lynn said the exactly same thing. I am not talking to her. She hasn't even tried, so don't make me try. And, please, don't make me change school, Lynn's mother doesn't know that I go to that school, and I am sure she won't find out either. I really like this school and I have Lynn and friends. Real friends." I say and he smiles.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean you will hang out with them all the time. You still have Caleb here, and we are still a family, got that?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I did. Now one more thing." I say and he looks at me.

"What?" He asks with a small smile.

"Well, Lynn kind of found about Caleb, but I am sure she won't say anything." I say and he nods.

"Well, it's not that I don't want her to find out, it just that I have a felling that your mother won't be so happy about it. Since she wasn't so happy about knowing I moved on." He says.

"We understand." Caleb says smiling. "We are just happy to be here."

"Well, we are so happy to have you guys here." I say with a smile. I look at dad and nod. Okay, hopefully she says yes. I look at Caleb and he takes my hand.

"Okay." My dad says and stands up. He walks around the table and looks at Caleb and me one more time. We both nod. He goes done on one knee and Zoe gasps. I give her my hand and she takes it.

"Zoe Pearl, we have lived together for almost 4 years. I love you with all my heart. I am so thankful that I have gotten to share my life with you and I would be honored to share it with you for the rest of my life. Would you do me the honer of calling you my wife?" He asks and she smiles at him. She looks at Caleb and I am guessing for what is some guidance. Then she looks at me and I smile. She is crying.

"Yes." She says smiling. She lets go of my hand and throws are arms around him. I smile. I don't think I have ever seen him so happy before. I stand up and Caleb stands up too.

"Well, I guess it's time I call you my half-sister or step-sister." He says and I shake my head.

"No, I don't work with that. I can work with brother though." I say smiling.

"Okay, I will go with that too." He says laughing and hugs me. We let go of each other I go over and hug Zoe.

"You are okay with this right? I don't want to step over a line or anything with your mother." She says and I nod.

"Like I said, you are the closes' thing I have to a mother. My mother is dead. I guess not all teenage girls are okay with their fathers marrying some other woman than their mother, but my mother died 4 years ago, and I don't mind, because I have you." I say and smiles and I can see a tear escape her eyes.

"Thank you." She says.

"No, thank you, for making my dad the happiest man on Earth." I say and she laughs. We hug one more time and I go over to my dad.

"She said yes." He says and I smile.

"She said yes." I say smiling. I hug him and he hugs me.

"You sure about this right?" He asks and I nod.

"Anything to make you happy again daddy." I say and he smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say smiling to him. I let go of him and we all look at each other.

"Okay, well I guess I should get ready for bed. I am kind of tired and it's been a long day." I say and they nod. "Do you need help with the dishes?" I ask.

"No, Tris, it's fine, we can do it." Zoe says and I smile.

"Well goodnight." I say and they say it back. I walk upstairs and get ready for bed. I go to my room and Caleb knocks on my door. I open the door and he smiles at me.

"Hey brother." I say and he smiles.

"It isn't official yet." He says.

"No, but I am just practicing saying it." I say and he laughs.

"Okay, well goodnight sister." He says and turning and walking into his room. I walk into my room and go to bed, thinking about my new family and a new day tomorrow.

 **Bootyclapasauras** _\- So this is not a one-shot! I haven't really ever made a one-shot, but this isn't not a one-shot. Thank you so much, for everything, it really means a lot. Also, I know it says on the fan fiction website that this fan fiction only has like 5 reviews, but in my mail, I have like 9 reviews for this fan fiction. Just so you know, I did get your review the first time you sent it._

 **TrisTobyUri** _\- Yeah, you are right, Nita likes Four, but I am going to see if I can make more out of it. And yes, Caleb is now Tris's brother or step-brother. It means a lot that someone says that your fan fiction seems original - so thank you for that!_

 **HAMBER IVY** _\- Thank you and I would defiantly make Lynn and Cable together, if it weren't for the fact that they are family._

 **petite-yoyo** _\- Thank you!_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- I hope their reaction was okay? Thank you so much for following me on to my other story!_

 **Sam** _\- Here is the new chapter! I hope you liked it!_

 _ **For the Guest people - Thank you for reviewing! And thank you for telling me to update soon and that you love the chapter! It means a lot.**_

 **A/N** _\- Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorite, and followed me! It means a lot! I hope every pansycake liked this chapter and please review! Until next time pansycakes!_


	3. Football

**Chapter 3 - Football**

 **Tris POV**

I walk to my locker, making myself ready for a new day - with new opportunities. You know what, that sounded way too much like Caleb for my liking. Let's do that again. Okay, here we go.  
I walk to my locker, making myself ready for a new day - with a new chance to talk to Four. No, I don't know which one was worst.  
I walk to my locker, making myself ready for a new day - a new day at a new school.  
Yeah, I think I like that one better. Right?

For some reason, I can't stop thinking about Four, annoyingly. I know stupid right, he probably has a girlfriend already. If he isn't already with Nita. He is so popular around girls. I should be happy I just get to be his friend. He ignores pretty much every girl in this school, unless it's in our gang though. So, I should be happy he is my friend right? I shouldn't push it. Why? Why does this have to be so difficult? Why can't my mind just leave him out of my mind. That doesn't even make sense. Maybe I should just stop talking, now.

"Hey!" Uriah says coming over to my locker. Everyone seems to be behind him, so I just keep organizing my locker.

"Hey." I say. "So, what happened after I left last night?" I ask. Probably nothing.

"Nothing fun, but don't tell Zeke that." Uriah says trying to hide his smile. I just laugh at him.

"Okay, whatever." I say.

"Hey, you. Did you do anything interesting last night when you got home?" Marlene asks, taking things in and out from her locker.

"No, not really." I say, trying to hide my smile. I can't believe Zoe and dad are getting married. It's huge and I am so happy for dad and for Zoe. It's not really going to change my life, except the part where Zoe might decide a bit more about what happens to me, then what she usually does. She might tell me yes, to somethings my dad would say no to. What I mean, is that she might help my dad parenting (if that's even a word) me.  
I seem to not make sense today for some reason.

"We have music now?" I ask.

"Yeah, we have music now." Christina answers. I thank her and close my locker, after getting my things.

"What are you thinking about?" Lynn asks and I look at her, leaning against my locker.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You are thinking about something." She says. "I can see it."

"Well, nothing really." I tell her. I hate not telling her about the engagement.

"You are lying, but if you don't want to tell us, than fine." She says and walks away. Everyone starts to follow her, but Christina comes to stand next me.

"Must suck, being the new girl and that all your new friends are more friends with your sister." She says and I look at her.

"Yeah, it kind of does suck, but I hate lying to her too, and the part where she knows me to well to tell that I am lying. It just suck." I tell her and she nods.

"Well, I understand, somethings, you just can't tell." She says and I look at her.

"What do you know?" I ask her, with a smile on my face.

"Hmm, nothing." She says smiling.

"Oh come on, Christina, tell me. I need gossip." I say, begging her to tell me.

"Who said it was gossip?" She asks and I look at her, trying to make a serious face, but failing.

"Fine, but Lynn is going to kill me, if she finds out that I told you." She replies with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I won't say anything and I am very good at keeping secrets." I tell her and she smiles.

"She likes someone." Christina says smiling.

"Oh my god! Who?" I ask.

"Promise not to tell?"

"Yeah-yeah, just tell me!"

"Fine, I have been dying to tell anyone, so, she likes Four." She says.

"Who?"

"Four."

"Oh." I say. Did I just hear her right? My sister likes Four? No, that can't be! I like Four! No, I do not like Four! Do I? I just met him. I can't like him. Maybe I should just let her get him. Maybe it isn't the truth, maybe Lynn doesn't like Four and Christina heard wrong or something. Come on, who I am kidding? Four is an original name, you can't mishear that name or think that she is talking about someone else.

"Well I do get that she likes Four. He is hot and they have known each other for a long time. I could defiantly see them together. I think they would make a really cute couple. What do you think?" Christina asks, bringing me back to reality.

"I think you are right." I tell her. I guess am I just going to have push Four out of my mind for good, which doesn't sound appealing.

"Okay, well don't tell her I told you and pretend you don't know." She says and I nod. " We should go to class."

"Okay." I say and she smiles.

"We are going to be best friends." She says smiling and I smile. I have always wanted a friend like her. She is pretty awesome.

We get to class and everyone is sitting there. Everyone except the seniors of course. I sit next to Christina at the back. She keeps talking about the latest fashion or what ever you say. It's pretty boring, but I pretend I am listening by nodding my head.

"You think this is boring don't you?" She asks and I nod.

"Sorry, but can't we talk about football instead? Like who won the game last night?"

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"Did you see last nights football game?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "No me either, but I heard that Portugal won 1-0 to Italy."

"You are nothing like your sister, you know that right?" She says and I smile.

"I know. Then the other game, Poland and Greece was 0-0. It's sad when that happens. It will be no awesome goal to watch. Now this was the International Friendlies games, we also have the UEFA European Champions to talk about." I say and she looks at me like I am crazy.

"I think the goal are the best, though. They are just awesome to watch and of course when you score one yourself, now that is fun. I miss playing football, I just miss it." I say and I look at Christina who is looking at me blankly. "What?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Football." I tell her.

"I am so lost." She says and I smile.

"You should meet my dad." I say and she just looks at me like I am crazy.

"You know, Tori has been like talking for like a half an hour, while you two have been talking about God knows what." Marlene says, turning around looking at us and I smile, same does Christina. I guess I forgot to mention that our music and art teacher doesn't like to be called Ms. Wu, it makes her feel old she says; so she asked us to call her by her first name Tori. So that's what everyone is calling her; Tori.

After music, I have math with Mr. Dixon. I mange my way there pretty good alone. Just messed up on one turn, but I figured that out by myself. I come to class and pretty much everyone is there. I walk to the back seat where I sat yesterday, noticing that Four and Zeke saved 'my' seat. They are both sitting on either side of the seat.

I sit down and take out my notebook and pencil.

"So, I hear you are coming to the game tomorrow." Zeke says and I look at him and nod.

"Yeah, I planning too." I tell him and he smiles. He is about to say something, but then Mr. Dixon walks in.

"Good morning class." Mr. Dixon says.

"Good morning." A few students say. Everyone seems pretty tired.

"Well, since yesterday I was teaching, today I want you to work in your workbook, page 45 problems 3-76." He says and I look at Zeke.

"Seriously?" I ask and he nods.

"You should be happy, we don't have to do 3-100. He does that sometimes." Zeke replies.

"If you don't finish in class, it's homework. And if you do finish before class, do to 100. No wait, I wan't you to finish 3-100, just to get it all down." Mr. Dixon says, flipping through his workbook. I hear many student groan. I take my workbook and start doing my work, it would be nice with no homework.

When class is finish I pack up and wait for Shauna, Nita, Lauren, Zeke, and Four.

"So, who finished the work?" Shauna asks.

"Not me, I have like 20 more problems to do." Zeke says and Shauna looks at the rest of us.

"Nope." Lauren says.

"Tris, Four, please tell me you guys are finished, I need to copy." Shauna says and I smile at her.

"Just give it back by the end of the day." I tell her, giving her my notebook.

"Damn girl, you done?" Zeke asks and I nod.

"Fine, let me get the notebook when you are done Shauna." Zeke says.

"Then me." Four says smiling.

"So, you aren't done?" I ask Four and he shakes his head.

"How did you finish like 100 questions, so fast?" He asks back.

"One, it was only 97 questions, and second, I don't know, I don't mind math, it's fun when you understand it." I tell him and he nods.

"You sound like an Erudite." He tells me and I smile.

"Caleb is Erudite, he is the one who helps me with homework when I don't understand it." I say. "So, Zeke, before Mr. Dixon came into class, you were about to say something, want to tell me what that was?"

"Oh right, yeah, you still into football?" He asks and I stop and look at him blankly.

"You, just assaulted me there." I say and he smiles.

"Sorry, sis, just had to ask." He replies.

"Are you still playing like a loser?" I ask him and he smiles at me. I hear the others laugh.

"Oh okay, I did deserve that one."

"Yeah, right you did." I tell him smiling.

"No, I do not play like a loser and I never have." He says.

"Yeah right! Who was the person I played with at age 7, who missed the goal, when no one was goalie?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Lets not talk about this, shall we?"

"Well, then don't tell me that you didn't play like a loser, because a loser, yes, a loser you were and probably still are." I tell him smiling and I hear Four next to me laughing, with the rest of them.

"Okay, shut up now!" He says.

We go outside and walk towards the bench where Lynn, Christina, Will, Al, Marlene, and Uriah are sitting and looking at us.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Lynn shouts over to us.

"How Tris just called Zeke a loser, like three times." Four shouts back, laughing.

"Nice Tris!" Uriah says, high-fiving (if that's a word) me, when I come over to the table. "How did it feel?"

"Well, you know, it isn't the first time it has happened." I tell him. Then I turn to look at Zeke.

"Okay-okay, let's talk about something else." Zeke says and I look at him.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Football." Four says.

"Oh my god! Did you see the game last night?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, the friendly match right?" Four asks and Zeke nods.

"That goal." Zeke says smiling. "Did you see it Tris?"

"No, my dad and I were caught up in something else, but I know Portugal won by one, was it a nice goal?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I have seen better, and the other game, was it Poland and Greece?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, it should have been a goal there, come one 90 minutes of just watching the ball go from one side to the other, is just boring." Zeke says and I nod.

"Unfortunately, that's how it went, but I heard that there was more goals during the UEFA European Champions matches." I say and Four looks at me smiling.

"Yeah, you are right." He answers and I smile. Dammit Tris, you were going to forget about him.

"Estonia and San Marion was the only two countries that went home with no goals, the 3 other matches had goals in them." Zeke says nodding.

"Did you see them?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, I was too caught up in the other match, the one Portugal and Italy one." Zeke answers.

"Yeah, same." Four says.

"Well, that's too bad, would have loved to know how the goals went." I say.

"So, I didn't picture you as a football girl." Four says.

"Well, what did you picture me as then?" I ask.

"She was and always will be a sporty-girl Four." Uriah says smiling.

"I don't know yet, but for some reason, not a sporty-girl." Four replies. "But I can't say I don't like it." He says smiling and I can't hide my smile either.

"SO," Lynn starts," we have gym next, and us juniors are going to play against each other."

"We are playing football! Finally!" I say smiling. "After Zoe moved in, my dad and I, haven't played so much, and Caleb only wants to study, so I have no one to play with! I really missed playing and now, finally, I will be able to play! I am so excited!" I say smiling and the others are just laughing.

"You know, you sound just as excited as the other girls would be if they realized another fashion dress came out in town." Will say laughing.

"Fashion dress? I don't even remember when the last time I wore a dress." I say and the girls looks at me like I am crazy. "What?"

"You don't remember?" Marlene asks.

"No, I don't do dresses. I do t-shirts and shorts." I say. "Way more comfy and not so, I don't know, fluffy." I say and the girls looks at me like I am crazy, again." Well, I should go and get ready for gym." I say and stand up and take my bag with me.

"I will join you." Four says and stands up. I look around look at Christina who is looking at me. I then look at Lynn, who is looking more annoyed.

"Lynn?" I say and she looks at me." You okay?"

"Yeah." She says rather annoyed.

"Okay, well I will see you guys later." I say and start walking with Four.

"So, who long have you lived around here?" He asks and I look at him. "What? I just trying to get to know you."

"Why me?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Because you are Lynn's sister and well, I don't know very much about you." He says.

"Well, I don't know you very well either." I tell him and he smiles.

"That is true, but we could always change that." He says.

"Okay fine, we can do the question game or what ever." I say and he looks at me. "I ask you a question and you answer, then you ask me a question and I answer and we keep going like that."

"Okay, so who start?" He asks.

"How should I know? Just you start."

"Okay, like I said, who long have you lived here?"

"I have lived around here, pretty much since I was born." I tell him and he nods. "So, what about you, how long how you lived here?"

"Same. What do you like to do in your free-time?"

"Okay, so before Caleb came, I would always play football with my father, now when he is there, we like to play games, like study games." I say and he laughs.

"I am betting that was your idea, right, with the study games." He says smiling.

"Yeah, right." I say and he laughs. "Okay, so is your name 'Four', a nickname?"

"Yep." He says.

"What does it stand for?"

"One question Tris." He says smiling.

"No, come one, I knew it was a nickname." I say smiling.

"Well, then why did you ask it?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it." I tell him and he smiles.

"My turn, what did you do last night?"

"Had dinner with my family. Now what does 'Four' stand for?"

"It is my number on the football team." He says and I look at him.

"So tomorrow, when I am watching you play, I should look for the number 4." I say and he nods.

"So, you are going to watch me play?" He asks, a smile on his face.

"I meant, everyone play." I say smiling and he laughs.

"Yeah right." He says.

"I am serious."

"Hmm, I believe you." He says laughing.

"You wish I was watching you." I say smiling.

"Now that I do believe is true." He says and I look up at him.

We come to the changing rooms and no one is here yet. I lean against the wall and he stands in front of me.

"You wish I was watching you?" I ask, not sure what he meant what he said or if I heard him right.

"Hmm." He says, not making eye contact with me. "Tris?"

"Hmm." I say. He is way to close for my liking. Or well, I do like it. I really do, but I was going to try to forget him. This isn't helping. He leans forward, leaning his arm against the wall, looking at me.

"I lied." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"I didn't want to ask questions, because I want to learn more about since you are Lynn's sister, or well I do want to learn more about, but not because you are Lynn's sister, but because I like -"

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing?" Nita asks, coming over to us, and cutting of Four. Four takes his hand away from the wall and I look at the floor, while Nita stands next to Four. What just happened? I see everyone coming toward us. Why? Why did they need to come now? Why now?

 **A/N** _\- Okay, I am sorry I had to cut it there, but the chapter was already pretty long and my family are coming tomorrow morning (early), so I need to go to bed. But I am hoping I will get a new chapter in tomorrow!_

 **EmelyCue** _\- Thank you and I hope this was okay :)_

 **Sam** _\- Hi! And thanks again! Hope you liked the chapter!_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- Well I am glad that you have read my story and that you still read them, at least I know that I am not that bad of a writer, if you have followed me through 2 stories already! Thanks again though!_

 **Bootyclapasauras** _\- I am glad that you can see Lynn as a girly-girl. I know it's hard, but I just wanted to change this a bit, if you know what I mean? First question - I haven't really thought about Natalie finding someone, but maybe I will do something about her finding someone, I am not really sure yet. We will see, I guess. Now, next question - like I mentioned Andrew, does work as a government person, so yeah he is rich. Now with Natalie, she is also rich, but I won't tell you what she works as, because I will talk about that later in the next few chapters, but yes they are both rich and can afford things for their kids. Now, I hope that answered your question, and please if you have any other question please let me know (PM or review, up to you), I am glad to answer any question you have! Thanks for reviewing and letting me know that you like my story, it really makes me smile when I read it. (Sorry, I know I am writing way too much, will try next to not write like a paragraph)_

 **DivergentLover4610** _\- Thank you and here is the next chapter, hope you enjoyed._

 **Guest** _\- Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter!_

 **Dancingfangirl15** _\- Okay, one thing first: Loved the CAPS! LOVED THEM! Thank you though! It means a lot!_

 **A/N -** Thank you to all the pansycakes that reviewed! It makes me want to write more and I am sorry for cutting the chapter where I did today, but I hope the FOURTRIS moment forgave that. And please, if any pansycakes have an idea they would like to share with me or questions, feel free to PM me or review! I am glad to answer questions or adding pansycakes ideas. Please review and I will hopefully write a new chapter tomorrow! Thanks again all pansycakes.


	4. FootballSoccer Games

**Chapter 4 - Football/Soccer Games**

 **Tris POV**

 _"Hey guys, what are you guys doing?" Nita asks, coming over to us, and cutting of Four. Four takes his hand away from the wall and I look at the floor, while Nita stands next to Four. What just happened? I see everyone coming toward us. Why? Why did they need to come now? Why now?_

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Lynn asks coming over to us too. She stands next to Four, looking at both of us. The rest of the group comes and stand around us. Marlene and Christina are next to me.

"We were doing the question game thing, where you ask question about each other, so you learn more about each other." I say, trying to avoid looking at Four.

"Why?" Lynn asks.

"Because, we don't know anything about each other." I say.

"Well, no one really knows him, except for us of course." Lynn says.

"Well, I just came, so I don't know so much about him yet, so I wanted to learn more about, but he said only yes to do that, if he got to ask questions about me too, so I agreed. Any more questions Lynn?" I ask, a bit upset. Why I have to explain everything to her?

"No sorry, Jesus, calm down, it was just a question." She says. I roll my eyes at her. She always has to be, I don't know, so right all the time. It just sucks. "What ever, I am going to change." She says and walks into the girls' changing room. Nita, Lauren, Shauna, and Marlene follows her. Christina stays back, while the guys except Four walks into the guys changing room.

"Christina, I need to talk to Tris." Four says, when everyone have gone.

"Yeah, well I do too." She replies.

"Guys, I want to go and change. One of you, just leave." I tell them. I look at Christina and I look at her and I think she understands that I don't want her to leave.

"Four, go and change." She says and I can't help, but hide my smile.

"Nope, I am going to talk to Tris first."

"We can talk later." I tell him, not looking at him, though.

"Just go Four." Christina says.

He leaves and I know that he is watching me and is going to try to find a way to talk to me the whole day today.

"What was that about? I know you didn't want him to stay, especially the way you looked at me, when I was about to leave, if I recall." She says smiling.

"Nothing and you weren't about leave, if you where anything, you where no where near to leave." I say and she looks at me.

"Fine-fine, but you like him, don't you?" She asks and I look at her.

"I will try everything to let the feelings go Chris, but you know how you can never choose who you fall for. If I could choose, I wouldn't choose to fall for Four, if I knew Lynn liked him or for any other reason. I will try to avoid him all I can, but a girl can just do so much." I tell her and she looks at me.

"He wanted to learn about you, not the opposite way. He wanted to learn things about you. He likes you." She says and I look at the floor, then up at her.

"Well, he was about to say something about 'liking someone', but you guys or Nita came and cut him of, so I never got to find out about what he was about to say, but I promise I won't try anything with him, even if he wants to." I tell her and she looks at me.

"I know, I know. I won't say anything, I just wanted to tell you that Lynn wasn't too happy when you left with Four and the last thing I was going to say is that, you and Four, make a way cuter couple than Lynn and Four. Just so you know." She says. She is about to go to the changing room, but I grab her wrist. She looks at me.

"What I am going to do?" I ask and she smiles.

"I would say go for it girl, but now when your sister likes the same guy, I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't. But I am here to talk if you need, I won't tell Lynn anything, or the others for that matter." She says and I smile at her.

"Thank you." I say and she smiles at me.

"What's are sisters for, right?" She asks and I smile at her. She is sometimes the best. "Now let's go and get ready."

We walk into the changing room. When we come into the changing room, there is a wall separating the lockers and the door. I am about walk into the 'locker room', but Christina stops me.

"Do you think he likes her?" A voice says. Lynn.

"Who? Tris?" I think Marlene says.

"Why do you care if he likes Tris, we all know he is mine." That is a voice I know too well. Nita.

"If you are done, Nita, just go." Shauna says. She has the sweet voice (maybe not so sweet now), that no one else has. It has to be her.

"What ever." She replies and probably leaves the changing room, since I can hear the door shut.

"You like him, don't you?" Shauna asks and I guess Lynn is nodding.

"Who doesn't." She replies back. Christina looks at me, telling me that she goes and for me to stay.

"Hey, guys." Christina says walking in. "What are we talking about?"

"Lynn likes Four, but Lynn thinks that Tris also likes Four." Lauren says.

"Well, everyone likes Four." She says and I smile.

"Yeah, but more than a friend. She wants something more with Four and she also thinks that Tris wants the same." Shauna says.

"You seem to talk to Tris a lot today, do you know anything?" Marlene asks. "Do you know if she likes Four?"

"I don't know, guys if you really want to know, why don't you guys just asks her?" Christina asks, but what she doesn't know is, that I am a treble lair.

"Why does every guy like her. Zeke, Will, Uriah, Al, and Four came out laughing with her about how funny she is. What does she do?" Lynn asks.

"I don't think she does anything." Lauren says. "She is an easy girl to like." She says and I can only image all the stare she gets now. "Oh right, not helping."

"Why does she have to be so popular, dad even loves her." Lynn says. I really need to get ready now, what ever, I don't want to stand and listen anymore. And when did I become a person that listen in, on someones' conversation. I walk in and walk to the next row of lockers, hopefully they didn't see me. I get change really quickly, put my things in my locker, while no one is saying anything. I walk quick over to the door that leads out to the gym places. Pretending to be air and open the door carefully. I think they didn't hear me.

"Do you think he likes her back?" Lynn asks.

"Maybe, you never know with Four." Marlene says. "You never know with him, plus, he might be talking to her, to get to you, since you guys are sisters and everything."

I step out and let go of the door. Accident. The door slams back into it's door frame and I am guessing, that the girls in the changing room heard it. I walk over to Uriah, who stands right next the girls changing room door, just a meter away. He looks at me strange.

"Just pretend to talk to me." I tell him and he nods.

"What's going on?" He asks. That's when I hear the girls changing room door smash shut again. I notice Christina come and stand next to me. I turn to see that the other girls went over to Nita, Four, Zeke, Will, and Al.

"You heard every single thing didn't you? And you were the one who smashed the door shut?" She asks and I nod.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't listen anymore." I tell her and she nods.

"It's okay, but how did you mange to change so quickly and so quietly?"

"I don't know, I just do." I tell her with a smile.

"What ever." Christina says and I laugh.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Uriah says, and I jump and squeal and Christina and Uriah starts laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god! Uriah! I totally forgot that you where standing there! Next time, please don't do that to me, you know I am jumpy." I try to tell him, but he is on the floor laughing his ass off.

Then the rest of the group comes over to us and looks at us weirdly. Well, I kind of understand them too though, Uriah is on the floor laughing his head off and Christina is trying to breath and I, well I have a most likely a wired look on my face now. Maybe mixed with how stupid I feel right now and how annoying Uriah actually is.

"You guys should have been there for that!" Christina says through breaths.

"What happened?" Zeke asks.

"Oh...my...god...that...is...the...best...thing...that...has...happened...to...me...this...week!" Uriah says, trying to breath, laugh, and talk at the same time. I must say I am impressed. The whole group looks at me.

"It was just stupid, lets just not talk about it." I say and everyone just waits for me to continue. "Fine, but I don't understand, it was just a fairly simple mistake, I don't know why they make so big deal out of it." I say and they look at me question mark on their faces. "Okay, so I just forgot that Uriah was standing next to me and then when he started talking, I got scared. It was nothing."

"Scared? Come on, you jumped and squealed." Christina says, finally calming down.

"Just a little jump, but I always so jumpy, always have, always will be and I did not squeal, only girly-girl does that, and I not a girly-girl." I say and they smile. "Please, come on, it was nothing, I don't get why it was so funny." I say and Uriah and Christina looks at me and then they start laughing again.

"You...should...have...seen...your...face...oh...my..good...I..am...never..going..to...be...able...to..forget...that..face...go..you...had...on!" Uriah says laughing.

"Uriah, get back up and stop laughing, class is starting," Mr. Amar says, "or would you like to share with the class why you are laughing so much?"

I look at him and give him the look that says if-you-tell-them-I-have-a-lot-of-things-I-can-tell-the-whole-class-back look. You see, when you have been friends with Uriah since you and him were a kid, then you would have a lot of stories to tell your grandchildren.

"No, I am good." Uriah says standing up.

"Okay, that's good." Mr. Amar says. "So, yesterday, the seniors played football against each other. Today, we will do the same thing, only with juniors. So we will split the juniors into four teams to play against each other. Then tomorrow, the winners of the seniors, that was Zeke, Four, Lauren, and Shauna, you guys will play against the winning team of the juniors. Then second place seniors against second place juniors, third place seniors against third place juniors, the last team of the seniors against the last team of the juniors. Any questions?"

"Can we choose the players on our team ourselves?" A girl from juniors asks.

"What happened yesterday?" Mr. Amar asks.

"You chose for us." The girl replies. I think her name was Nina, another girl who I have seen around Four, but that isn't new is it. I don't think I have ever seen so many girls around a guy before, and I have only been here two days, or this is my second day at this school. That is another reason why I shouldn't be interested Four.

"Well, that is what is going to happen today too. Okay, first team is - Peter, Nina, Drew, and Sarah; second team is - Lynn, Marlene, Al, and Micheal; third team is - Sandra, Oliver, Nick, and Sofia; last team is - Christina, Tris, Will, and Uriah." Mr. Amar says. I look at Christina, who is still standing next to me, and she smiles. She knows I like to play football, but that doesn't mean, that she knows I am good. I am actually pretty good at it. I just hope I am good enough. My goal, is to play against the winning team of seniors. Not only because of Four, but it would be fun beating him, but also, I want to prove, that Zeke plays like a loser. Well, at least he plays like a loser when he plays against me. I look at Uriah, he comes over to me and looks at me smiling. We stand alone on the side, so no one, can really hear us.

"Okay, let's hope that we get to watch the others team, then, don't use all your skills today, play easy, but not so easy that we will lose, but then tomorrow, bring everything in, okay?" Uriah whispers to me and I nod smiling at him. Now, that boy, knows I have skills.

Christina and Will comes over to us.

"One rule though," I say looking at Christina, Will, and Uriah. They all nod for me to continue. "No kissing is allowed, got it." I say and Uriah starts laughing and Christina and Will just starts blushing.

"Okay, first team up against third team." Mr. Amar says. I go and sit down on the floor, next to the benches, so I can watch the game with the others. My team follow me and we sit down in a circle. Four, Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna, comes and sits down on the benches, which are right behind us. I can see that no one is sitting next to Four, I then see Lynn and Nita both making their way towards him. I don't really want to see this.

Before they make it to him, he moves. He comes and sits down next to me, in between, Uriah and I.

"So, what's your strategy?" He asks and I look at him smiling.

"Now, why would we tell you, when we will play you guys tomorrow?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"Who says you will win now, and if you guys do, we will so crush you tomorrow." He replies and I just shake my head.

"We have are secrets." Uriah says smiling.

"What?" Four asks, very eager.

"It's not really a what, it's more of a who." Christina says smiling.

"You?" Four asks, looking at me.

"Now, it wouldn't be a secret, if we told you now, would it?" I ask and he just shakes his head.

"I can help, please just tell me." He says looking at me.

"Nope." I say, dragging the p for a long time and he smiles at me.

"I bet that you aren't as good as me or Zeke." He says and smile, Uriah just starts laughing.

"You haven't seen her play Four, if you want to an advice, I would keep my mouth shut until you have seen her play. She plays like a star." Uriah says smiling.

"Like I said Four, Zeke, well he plays like a loser, you, I haven't seen play, so I can't really say anything for you yet." I say and he looks at me.

"Didn't you see me play yesterday?" He asks and I look at him.

"Oh right, no, I was to caught up watching the losers 'pretend' to do tricks." I tell him smiling.

"I am betting the loser is Zeke." Four says nodding.

"Yep." I say smiling. "You see, when I watched Zeke play, I now know his tricks for tomorrow, so, you know, we are going to beat you."

"Hmm, okay, we will see." He says smiling.

"Okay, second and fourth team up." Mr. Amar says.

"What was the score for this game?" Micheal asks.

"It's 2-0, to the first team." Mr. Amar says. We stand up and take our positions. Before we walk up Zeke and Four wishes us good luck; though I am not sure they mean it. We are on our side. We are standing in a circle, Uriah, Christina, Will, and I. We are looking at each. We aren't allowed to have a goalie, that is why, we are only four people on each team and I think, we don't have enough people for it.

"Okay, Christina and Will, where do you guys want to stand or be?" Uriah asks. We got 2 minutes to organize our team, which I think is nice.

"Well, I don't do football, so I don't really think I can be to too much help." Christina says.

"Yeah, we all figured." Uriah says, giving her an apologetic look.

"Will, why don't you do defense in the middle, then Christina mid-field, and Uriah and I in the front, unless Will you want to be up with Uriah." I say and Will looks at me.

"I won't be able to do anything, you know." Christina says and I look at her smiling.

"Sweetie, that is why I am playing with Uriah at the top, so we won't have the ball going down to you." I tell her and she nods, but gives me a death glare, and I just laugh.

"Why, don't you play defense first, and I play up with Uriah, then half in, we can change." Will suggests and I nod. I guess he wants to show of to his girlfriend or something, or maybe he just good.

"Fine, but then let Tris take over, when she feels it's time." Uriah says, and Will and I nod. I walk over down to the area where the defense usually stands. I point to where about Christina is going to stand and take care of the ball. Then Uriah comes down to me.

"Please, if we don't get a goal in, by the first 5 minutes, change places with him, and remember that you shouldn't use all your skills now, we need to save them for tomorrow." Uriah says and I nod.

"Hey, Uri, we can do his you know." I tell him and he nods.

"All teams ready?" Mr. Amar asks and we all say yes. "Okay." He says and blows his flute.

The other team is starting with the ball. The boys are defense and Marlene and Lynn are up. I don't know if they are good, but we will see. They send the ball to each other moving down towards me. Lynn is on the right wing, which is where the 'audience' are sitting and Marlene is on the left wing. Lynn has the ball and shouts it over to Marlene.

"Chris, stay on Lynn." I yell to Christina and she gives me an okay. I look at Mar and she her smiling.

"Sorry, Tris, but you can't beat us." She says and I look at her. I then look at Uriah and he nods. I look at Chris, who is blocking Lynn, I go run to Mar, trying to pressure her, but she manages to send the ball to Lynn, and Lynn mange to get control of it. I look at Uriah and he nods. The goal is now totally free for Lynn to scores. She runs with the ball and Christina looks at me and I shake my head. Lynn scores. Will and Christina comes over to me.

"I thought you said you knew how to play!" Chris yells to me.

"You just let her shoot like that?!" Will say.

"Will, you are defense, I am playing up with Uriah." I say and walk up to Uriah.

"Why, you are going to fail us again!" Will shout to me.

"Just trust me!" I yell back to him. I walk up to Uriah and he smiles at me.

"No tricks' girl!" He says and I nod smiling. We high five and then we walk up to the ball. "Okay, let me touch the ball first, then I will give it to you and you have to send it up to me okay?" He says and I nod. The flute goes off and he sends the ball to me. I kick it back to him and he smiles. He runs with the ball up to the goal and sends it to me. I stand around the defense line and look around. No one is near me. Al, is pretty much in front of the goal, and Micheal is blocking Uriah. Lynn and Marlene I have no idea where are. I walk with the ball slowly and shoot. I don't miss. I don't ever miss. I turn and look at Uriah. I walk over to him and we walk together back to the middle. We walk past Lynn and Marlene and I stop.

"Hey, next time, try to at least make it a bit more fun." I say and they both look at me.

"We just thought it would be nice for us to be even." Lynn says and I smile.

"Seriously, that is what people call football, here in this school?" I ask and Uriah laughs.

"No, they just can't play." He replies.

"You better be right, it's no fun anymore." I shout over to him, who is back in the middle again. When I come back to the middle, Lynn and Marlene are talking to each other, I look at Uri and he nods. The flute go off and Marlene touches the ball and sends it to Lynn, Lynn sends it back, Marlene gets it and mange to send the ball halfway to Lynn, when I butt in and take it from her. I wouldn't say take it, since no one had the ball, but it was in between them. Uriah runs down the right wing and I send the ball to him and he scores. We high five and we do keep doing what we do.

After 12 minutes, Mr. Amar blows his flute, telling us the game is finished. We won 6-1. I walk with Uriah and we sit down together.

"Okay fine, Tris, I own you an apology." Will say coming to sit down next to us. I smile and he says, "sorry."

"It's okay, but now today, wasn't real football, i was only a warm-up game, I am hoping, we actually get to play tomorrow." I say and he laughs.

"Yeah, sorry Tris, you were awesome." Christina says coming to sit down next to Will. We sit in a circle like we did before we started to play. Now, Lynn's team are playing against the fourth team, when they are done, we will play against Peter, Drew, Nina, and Sarah. I have no doubt that we will win.

 **\- PAGE BREAK -**

Mr. Amar blows his flute, telling us the last game is over. Lynn's team came third place, and now, we just finished playing against Peter's team. We won 8-2. It's boring to play the way we played, there is no struggling, which is no fun. We will be playing against Four and Zeke tomorrow, which is going to be fun. A lot of fun. I hope. I walk towards the girls changing room, after everyone is excused, but Four grabs my wrist.

"We need to talk." He says and I look at him." You said so yourself."

"Okay, not now." I say and he nods. I walk into the girls changing room, wondering what he wants to talk to me about.

 **A/N** _\- Okay, sorry about the confusion: I am talking about soccer/football and not American Football or what ever you call it. I hope I didn't make it too difficult to understand, if so, I am truly sorry. Now, they played futsal, which for people who don't know, is like soccer/football, just inside and not outside._

 **HAMBER IVY -** _Maybe, but hopefully not so bad :(_

 **Sarcasm-is-life** _\- Lol, you comment made me laugh (not a bad thing, I really liked your comment). If you do like writing, you should try to write a fan fiction, I also thought that my stories would be pretty boring and no one would read them, but see where I am now, people actually like my work. One morning I had an idea, and I wrote it down, and I started writing fan fictions. It is fun and I recommend it, if you like writing that is. Well, you are welcome, it means a lot that someone thinks that I take a different road than most fan fiction writers. That someone says I have the 'guts to take a chance with this story', it makes me proud, if I can say that :) And I will see what I will do about Lynn. Thank you for supporting me! :)_

 **Bootyclapasauras -** _Okay, first of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH, for always reviewing and supporting me through all 3 chapters! I know it's not a lot, but thank you! First question, yeah you are right, it's what I guess most people call soccer, I just call it Football, because that is what I call it. And second question, the answer is that, Lynn doesn't like the fact that Four wants to spend time talking with Tris or spend time with Tris in general, so much, because she likes him. I guess it was the first option you gave me :) And no, it's not confidential, Lynn just got mad, because she likes Four and doesn't want him to go near her sister, I hope I didn't repeat that all too much and I hope that you understand it now. Please come with more question for this chapter if you have any, I am glad to answer any of them! :) Thank you as always!_

 **Guest** _\- Here is a new update! Tell me what you think please, and thanks for reviewing! :)_

 **TrisTobyUri** _\- Thank you for making me laugh! I loved your review! I hope you like this chapter thought :) Not sure if you will, but who knows? :)_

 **Sam** _\- Hey Sam! :) Thank you and I hope you like this chapter and I will see what I can do about Lost! :) Thanks for telling me you want me to update Lost (it makes me happy to see that someone misses it), I might just as well update, but not this week though, sorry :(_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- Got it! Thanks for reviewing (as always)! :)_

 **Guest -** _Thanks!_

 **Alex -** _Yeah, sorry for the confusion, I meat soccer, if that helps or if it doesn't futsal. If not that, then European Football, or what ever you called it :) Sorry again for the confusions! Thanks and I especially liked how you wanted me to update quick (the way you included the word 'ASAP' made the comment fun to read ) :)_

 _ **Guest**_ _\- Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me, when someone tells me that they feel this is original and not like most fan fictions! It means a lot to me! Really! So, yeah thank you again! :) And second, yes, I do mean soccer!_

 **A/N** _\- Sorry for the confusion again. Truly am! But I love how pansycakes reviews to ask the questions, it makes me feel that pansycakes are included in the 'story' somehow. It probably doesn't make sense, sorry :( Well I guess, I will update tomorrow, hopefully and maybe some FOURTIS, we will see :) Please review! PM or review up to pansycakes! Well then, I am going to bed, so yeah, goodnight! Okay weird, I am going to shut up now! Good night :)_


	5. I Can't

**Chapter 5 - I Can't!**

 **Tris POV**

I get change as quick as I can, because I have a feeling that Four will be waiting for me, when he is done changing. I take a quick shower and get dressed in what I wore this morning: skinny jeans and a t-shirt where it says YOLO. I put on my boots and leather jacket and take my bag with me.

"I am leaving for lunch." I say and Christina looks at me. She just finished showering.

"Okay, you know where we sit right?" She asks and I nod. I walk out of the girls changing room and no one is out yet. Thank god. I walk to lunch and pay for my lunch. I go and sit down on our usual table. I take out my phone and wait for the others to come. I see Christina coming with her food (so I put my phone away) and she sits next to me.

"So, two questions." She says and I look at her while eating my salad. "First, how did you finish so fast?" She asks and I smile.

"I don't know, I have always been fast at things like that." I answer and this time she nods.

"Second question, why were you so fast? You could have gone with us." She says and I nod.

"Four, he said he wanted to talk, so I thought that if I were slower, he would probably be waiting for me to be done, so he could talk to me." I say and she nods again.

"So, does he like you?" She asks.

"I don't know more than you know, but I defiantly need to talk to you, if he does." I say and she smiles. "I don't know what to do though. Should I be with him or shouldn't I?" I ask and she smiles again. "You know, smiling isn't helping me."

"Okay-okay, fine, it just that you are pretty cute, worked up with this." She says smiling and I just look at her blankly. I finish my salad pretty quick and I don't talk to her. She just laughs at me.

"Tris I am sorry, it won't happen again." She says and I just look at my empty salad box. The other comes and sits down around us. I look up and see Four, Nita, and Lynn coming towards our table and Four looks at me. I look at Christina again and she starts laughing again.

"Tris, I am sorry." She says, while I stand up and I just shake my head.

"You are not forgiven." I say and walk away.

I go to my locker and get my things ready for next class, which is science. I start walking, but then someone grabs my arm and leads me into a supply closest. I turn around and I see Four.

"Can't you talk to me outside?" I ask and he looks at me.

"You have walked away three times today already, so no, I am not taking that chance." He says and I look at him.

"Three times?" I ask.

"When you told me to leave - one time - when you didn't want to talk to me in gym class - two times - in lunch time - that is three times, I don't mind changing it to four times." He says.

"Okay, you can change it to four times." I say and he stands in front of the door.

"Tris." He says and I look at him.

"What? I am here now, so talk." I say and he looks at me.

"Why do you have to make it so difficult?" He asks.

"I do not make it diff -" I start, but I am cut of by someones lips on mine. Correction: Four's lips on mine. Oh my god. He is kissing me. I start kissing back . Wait! I can't do this. Lynn is my sister. I can't. She is going to hate me. I push him of me and he looks at me strange.

"No." I say and try to walk to the door, but he steps in front of me.

"Why? You kissed back." He says smiling.

"I can't."

"Why?" He asks.

"Because...it isn't you, it's me." I say and he looks at me.

"Everyone says that." He says.

"No. I can't do this. It isn't right." I say he looks at me again. He comes closer, which makes me step back until I hit the wall. He smiles at me. He takes his hands and puts them on my waist and brushes his lips again mine again and I can't help, but crave his lips on mine again. He leans against my forehead and I can feel that he is breathing heavily.

"If you didn't like me, you wouldn't be letting me come so close to you, and let me touch you, and you defiantly wouldn't close your eyes or have your mouth a bit open, like now." He says and I open my eyes to find him staring into mine.

"I think you want me to kiss you, but something is stopping you." He says and I look at him.

"Want to, are you kidding me, I have dreamed of this movement since, at least the cinema." I say, my mouth speaking before my mind can adjust to what is happening. He smiles and then I realize what I just said. "I didn't mean that." He just laughs.

"I am sure you didn't." He says smiling. "Why can't we do this?"

"Because I can't, and now you need to let me go." I say and he looks at me.

"You want to?" He asks.

"No, but I do want to leave." I say and he shakes his head.

"Tris, do you need me to spell it out to you?" He asks and I look at him. "Oh for the love of god, I like you and well I want you to hang out more, so maybe someday, we can be something more than friends." He says and I look at him shocked.

"You want me as your girlfriend?" I ask and he smiles nodding his head.

"Not right away, but eventually." He replies.

"You eventually want me?" I ask and he nods again.

"Why?" I ask and he smiles.

"I know it's soon, but I feel like I have know you like a really long time and to me, you are funny, beautiful, awesome to be around, just perfect and I want you to become mine, so I can do this." He says and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers goes through his thick hair, which I am going to love doing later on. Wait! No! I can't do this! For Lynn's sake. I can't! I won't! NO!

I push him of me and I get to the door open it and get to my next class. Zeke and Shauna are already there. I go and sit next to Zeke like I always do.

"Hey, where did you go?" Shauna asks and I don't know what to reply.

"I went to the library." I say, which was the first that came into my mind.

"Why?" Zeke asks.

"Because I wanted to find a book to read, but I didn't find any good books." I say and they both seem to buy it. Four, Nita, and Lauren comes in. I look next to me, Four is probably going to sit next to me, as that is his usual seat. What I am going to do?

"Hey Four." Zeke says and Four says it back.

"So, what happened in lunch after I went?" I ask Zeke and he looks at me smiling.

"You should I been there, Lynn was talking about this girl, I don't know who it was, but that the girl, might like the guy Lynn likes. I know complicated, anyway, Christina, just sat there I think just thinking about things, but usually she would be all over this, but for some reason she isn't." Zeke says. "Do you know who the girl Lynn was talking about?" He asks Shauna and I look at her and she looks at me.

"Oh." I say and Zeke looks at me.

"What?" He asks.

"I don't know, do you know how the guy Lynn likes?" I ask and Zeke shakes his head. "What about you Shauna." I know she knows, I wonder what she is going to answer.

"Four." She says and Four comes by.

"What?" He asks and I look at Zeke who is looking at me. He turns to look at Four and Four looks at him back.

"Lynn likes you, you know." He says. And now, I just wish that I could slap him. Why? Why did he need to tell him that?

"What?" Four asks.

"Lynn likes you, as more than a friend." Zeke says again. I put my arms down on my table and pretend they are a pillow for my head as I lie my head down.

"That's why." Four says. Just realizing why I couldn't do this.

"What?" Zeke asks.

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something." Four says.

Zeke is about to say something, but then Ms. Boring and Annoying comes is. She talks about what ever, I am not really listening, I am more day dreaming of Four's lips on mine again. No! Why do my mind keep going back to that movement. I can't. I won't. No.

After science, I rush out, because I don't want to be stopped by Four. I come to Art and the whole gang is already there talking. I sit next to Christina and do the same as I did in science. I put my arms down and pretend they are a pillow and lie down.

"What happened?" She asks quietly.

"He kissed me twice and then told me that he wants to hangout more, so eventually I can become his." I say and she stays silent.

In art, nothing really happens. I don't do anything, we are supposed to draw something, but I don't. I don't have anything to draw. It was pretty much free time. After art, I head to my locker quickly and get my things into my locker and take my hand bag out. I walk out of the school quickly, but not quickly enough, because someone grabs my arm and I am back into the supply closet.

"You don't want to be with me, because of Lynn?" He says. I haven't turn around yet, so I can't see his facial expression.

"Kind of." I say. He turns me around and smashes his lips to mine again. I kiss back immediately. My fingers goes through his thick hair and his hands goes to my waist. He tugs on my lower lip, but I don't let him.

"I can't do this." I say and pull away.

"Give my a good reason why you can't." He says and I look at him. "God Tris, I want you, I want you a lot, I am betting you want the same, so give me a good reason, why we can't do this." He says against my forehead.

"Because of Lynn." I say and he looks at me.

"Not good enough reason." He says and I look at him.

"Because, I want Lynn to actually likes me, but she doesn't because she _thinks_ I like you." I say.

"So do you like me?" He asks smiling. I just shake my head at him.

"I wouldn't be standing right here, right now, with my arms around your neck, and letting your hands stay on my waist, if I didn't like you, but my relationship with my sister is more important than a boyfriend right now, but then like you said, maybe later." I say and he smiles at me. "And most of all, I wouldn't let you kiss me three times either." I say and he smiles.

"Fine, I will wait for you." He says and I shake my head.

"What if..." I start, but stop. I was about to say, what if Lynn will always want him. What happens then? What if Lynn will find out about my crush to Four, what happens? I want him so bad, it's scary. But, I don't know what to do.

"I will wait for you, because I want you." He says and kisses me again, more passionate this time. I walk out towards the door and turn to look at him.

"I do really like you." I say and open the door and walk to my car.

 **A/N** _\- I know, why did Tris have to be so nice, right? I hope pansycakes liked this chapter. Please review and ask questions!_

 **Guest** _\- Here it is!_

 **Bootyclapasauras** _\- Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this one! Oh and thank you, for recommending my story to someone else! That means a lot too! :)_

 **Onyx (Guest)** _\- I have to say I love your idea, but I am not sure yet, but I have a feeling I will use it, if you are okay with it? :)_

 **JodiCatherine** _\- I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! I hope you enjoy the FourTris movements, and I have to agree with you that I, myself, is looking forward to writing and reading the chapter on how Lynn reacts to FourTris! Thanks thought, for the support_

 **Guest** _\- I would love to hear your idea! I am always (I mean always) open for any ideas! Please tell me!_

 **Sam** _\- Hey Sam, here is chapter 5, I hope you like it! And I will see what I can do about Lost, and thank you for loving my stories! It means a lot! :)_

 **Sarcasm-is-life** _\- OMG, I loved your review! I laughed so much! I am sorry about bringing back your bad habit of nail biting though :P I will let you in on a little secret I have, the point is that you aren't supposed to know what's going to happen next, it's supposed to be a surprise, but I am glad I succeed, though :) It's okay about ranting, I do it all the time, trust me! Thanks again!_

 **EmelyCue** _\- Thank you! :)_

 **Funnierthanu** _\- Well, I am glad that someone likes my story so much that they recommend it to someone else and that the someone else actually reads it, that means a lot too! :P Oh and thank you for the help! I am just hoping I clicked the right thing and that it actually gives me all the reviews, when I get them! :) Thanks again!_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- Yeah, I was so thinking the same thing! :)_

 **A/N** _\- Thanks for all the reviews! It really means a lot and they make me update faster. I wasn't really planning on updating today, because I have confirmation tomorrow, so yeah, I want to get a lot of sleep (that is why, this chapter is so short), but because of all the awesome reviews, I changed my mind! So, because of the party tomorrow, I might not be able to update, but I will try everything! Please review and/or PM me!_


	6. Party

***Okay so sad news! It seems as if I am going on a road trip up to North of Norway, and well, I won't have internet so I can't update for like four days! Sorry about that! I will try to update another chapter tomorrow, before I leave though!***

 **Chapter 6 - Party**

 **Tris POV**

It's been a week since the supply closet accident. I have mange to ignored Four since then, but it isn't easy, since most of the class I have with him and because he is a part of the gang. Lynn and I have become closer after I have been ignoring him. It isn't easy for me, but it's what I have to do to become closer with my sister.

Uriah, Will, Christina, and I won against Zeke's team last Friday. It's Friday today, and I am looking forward to just have a nice calm weekend. Zeke and Uriah are talking about a party that is happening today. They are hosting it. I am not really fan of parties, but since the soccer team is having another game this week, there 'has' to be a party too. Last weeks game went good and there was a party. They won, but that makes sense since they are really good.

We have lunch now, I am walking with Christina and Lynn to lunch.

"So, Christina, you going to the party?" Lynn asks, and Christina nods. "Tris, what about you?"

"No, I have other plans." I say and she looks at me.

"Lair." Christina and Lynn says at the same time.

"I don't like parties, but I will come and watch the game, then I will go home." I say and they nod. We go and sit down, but when we come to our table, Christina goes and sits down next to Will, Lynn sits next to Four and the only seat left is the other seat next to Four. Annoyingly I go and sit in between Zeke and Four.

"So, you watching the game tonight?" Four asks me and I nod. I open my salad and put on the dressing and start eating.

"What about the party?" Zeke asks and I shake my head.

"Why?" Zeke asks.

"Because I don't feel like coming." I say and he looks at me. "Zekey, you know that I don't like parties."

"Christina have you talked to her?" Zeke asks and Christina nods.

"She has a strong mind, she isn't coming to the party." Christina says.

"Why aren't you coming?" Lynn asks. "We all know you don't feel like it, but what are you going to do at home?"

"Well, it's Friday." I say and Lynn looks at me.

"Dad, still keeps the game night thing?" She asks and I nod.

"Not really, we don't play games anymore or sometimes we do, be tonight we are going to play X-Box." I say and she nods.

"So, what? You are going to play X-Box with your family instead of being with us?" Zeke says and I nod my head.

"I don't do parties." I say and he nods.

"Why can't you just come tonight and then if you don't like it, I won't say anything else about it. Please, you got away last Friday, please come tonight, just try it out." He says and I think about it. Caleb comes by and smiles at me.

"So, you ready for tonight?" He asks and I nod my head.

"I am so going to beat you though." I say and smiles shaking his head.

"Sorry sis, but not happening." He replies. "So, what are they talking about?"

"The soccer game tonight and how Zeke and Uriah are throwing a party after wards. They want me to go." I reply and he nods.

"Are you going?" He asks and I look at him.

"I don't know." I say and he nods.

"I am going to have art next, what about you?" He asks.

"Science." I say and he nods.

"Okay, want to go now?" He asks and I nod. I take my now empty salad box and stand up. I throw my salad box away and follow him to his art class.

"So, do you want to go to this party?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Well, if you want, I will tell your dad and mom." He says and I nod.

"I will need to think about it." I say and he nods.

"Well, I will probably see you at the games, then." He says and I nod.

"Okay, bye." I say and he says it back. I go to my locker and get my textbook and notebook for science class out. I then get to class. When I get to class, Shauna, Nita, Lauren, Zeke, and Four are already there. I managed to persuade Zeke to change places with me, so he is sitting next to Four and I am sitting next to Shauna and Zeke. Now I see that Zeke is sitting back next to Shauna; that means I have to sit next to Four, who by the way I am trying to avoid.

"Sorry, but I wanted to sit next to my girlfriend today." Zeke says.

"Hey, Lauren, you wouldn't let me sit next to the window, would you?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"Why?" She replies.

"Because, well, I feel like sitting next to the window, you see that I like the window and I like the view and well I just want to sit next to the window. " I say and she smiles at me.

"I am sure that wouldn't be a problem." She says and I smile. She stands up and she takes her things and she goes and sit next to Four. I watch her as she leaves the seat and goes and sit down next to Four and Zeke.

"What?" She asks and Four just shake his head. Zeke then whisper something to Lauren. She smiles and just shakes her head.

"Sorry Tris I need my seat back." She says standing up. I run to the seat and sit down.

"Sorry, to late." I say smiling.

"Why don't you want to sit next to Four? What did he do?" Lauren asks and I just shake my head.

"Well..." I start, but then Ms. Boring and Annoying comes in and saves me.

"Lauren, sit down please." She says and I try to hide my smile. "Class, please get out your textbook and notebook and let's begin with reading a few pages from the textbook."

* * *

After class, I head to my locker and get my things for art. By the time I am almost finished, I turn around and see the whole gang coming towards me.

"Hey Tris, our teacher canceled our class, which means we are joining your class, isn't that cool?" Lauren says smiling. "Now we have a whole 45 minutes continuing our conversation."

"Yeah." I say, pretending to be found of the idea of spending the whole 45 minutes discussing why I don't want to sit next to Four. And I, who was looking forward so much to art, so I didn't need to spend it with the seniors (aka Four).

"Hey, who is that girl talking to your brother, who is coming over to us now? And I forgot to ask at lunch, why is you bother at our school? Isn't he like older?" Christina asks. I turn and look over to where Christina is pointing to.

"Hey Cara." I say when she comes over.

"Hey Tris." She says smiling, giving me a hug.

"So is it true?" She asks and I nod. "I told him it would happen."

"So did he ask you yet?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, he did. Last night, after our date, he asked me to go with him and of course I said yes." She replies with a huge smile.

"Well, I will tell you that he was pretty nervous you would turn him down." I say and she laughs.

"Why would he think that? We are dating aren't we." She says smiling.

"That's what I also said. "

"Cara who are you dating." Will ask and Cara turns around and then turns back to me.

"You know him?" She asks and I nod.

"He is my friend, you know him?" I ask and she nods.

"He is my brother." She says. "He isn't coming, is he?"

"No, I haven't told them." I say and she looks at me like I said something crazy.

"What! Why?" She asks.

"Well, because well, why don't I introduce you to my friends here." I say and she nods. "Well, that is Zeke and Uriah I was telling you about, then you have Christina and Will who you know, Marlene and Shauna, Nita, Four, Al, and Lynn." I say and she looks at me.

"Lynn?" She asks and I look at her annoyed.

"Yeah, I said Lynn didn't I? Just shut up for now." I say and she nods.

"Yeah sorry." She says and I nod. "So I might come to your house today, Zoe invited me."

"What ever. I will see you there then." I say and walk away to art class.

When I get to art class, I sit in the back and next to the window. I put my headphones on and start the music and start drawing. The whole gang comes in. Lauren sits in front of me and Four comes and sit next to me.

"Hey Tris!" Christina says. "Answer my question?"

"Oh right, Cara and Caleb are assisting Ms. Boring and Annoying, not in our class though, in another class, that's why they are both here." I say and she nods.

"That must be cool." She says and I nod.

"He comes home every day, and talks crazy about it." I say smiling and she smiles at me.

"So, how do you know my sister?" Will ask.

"She is dating my brother." I say.

"And why did you ask her if 'he did it yet'?" He asks again.

"Because I felt like it." I say.

"Then why did she asks if I was coming?"

"It's family stuff." I say. "Non of your business."

"You would have told us, if it wasn't for Lynn right?" He asks and I look at him.

"I don't know, maybe." I say.

"Hey, you know you can say it, I won't be upset." Lynn says.

"How do I know that for sure?" I ask.

"Try me."

"Fine, if you really want to know, dad and Zoe are getting married." I say and she looks at me.

I lock eye with her.

"When?" She asks.

"I don't know yet, in a month." I say.

"Is he planning on telling mom?"

"What is he going to do? Call her up after 4 years and say: 'hey so I know we haven't talked for 4 years, but I just wanted to let you know that I am getting married. So yeah, how are you?' Lynn of course he isn't going to tell her." I say and she looks at me.

'"Why do you two hate her so much?" She asks.

"Why don't you ask her, why she hates me so much." I say and plug in my headphones.

I see Tori come into class and say something, but I am to caught up in my music to hear anything. I turn back to look out of the window. The window's view is to the small kids playing outside on the playground. I remember being that small, my mother actually wanted to talk to me.

"Tris?" I hear someone say. I turn to look in front of me. It's Lauren. I take my headphones out and look at her.

"Have you heard anything?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Well, first, Lynn ran out and all the girls, except Christina followed her, after Tori came though, then before Tori told us that you juniors to get to know us seniors. So I am doing what Tori told me to do, to talk to you. So why don't we finish our conversation." Lauren says and I turn to look at the surrounding people. Four is sitting next to me and looks at me and Lauren. I look at Zeke, who is sitting next to Four and he looks at me.

"Are you going to talk, because if you are, then I am want to hear you properly." Zeke says and I smile.

"Just move Zeke, she is going to speak." Lauren says. Zeke moves, and sits next to Lauren and in front of me and Four.

"Now, tell me or us why you don't want to sit next Four." Lauren start.

"I am sitting next to him, aren't I?" I ask and she just shakes her head.

"Sorry girl, but you don't get to pretend this never happened." Lauren says. "Speak, tell me, everyone likes Four, why don't you?"

Why is this happening?

"Not everyone needs to like Four." I say and she laughs.

"According to Christina everyone does." Lauren replies.

"Well, that's Christina who said that. I wouldn't say that." I say and look at my sketch book.

"You have ignored him the whole week, what happened?" Zeke says and I look at him.

"Wh-why do you say that?" I ask still looking at my sketch book.

"He is my best friend you know, of course I know." He replies and I look at him.

"He tells you everything?" I ask and Zeke nods. I turn to look at Four and he locks eyes with me. "Everything?" I ask and he looks at me.

"You do tell me everything right?" Zeke asks Four, who is still looking at me.

"Yeah I do." He says and I look at him.

"Of course you do." I say and Zeke, Four, and Lauren looks at me. "What?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zeke asks. I turn back to look at Zeke.

"Tris." Four says.

"Well Zeke -"

"Tris." Four says interrupting me. I turn to look at Four.

"What?" I ask.

"Tris what do you think you know that I don't." Zeke says. I turn to look at him again.

"Do you know why I have been ignoring Four?" I ask and Zeke looks at me.

"Are you saying that Four knows why you have been ignoring him?" Zeke asks and I look at him.

I turn to look at Four who still looks at me.

"Four do you want to answer that question?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, because I never wanted to have this conversation." He replies.

"Why not?" I ask and he looks at me. I can see that he doesn't want to answer this question. "Fine, don't answer. By the way, I don't think I will be coming to the party tonight."

"Why not?" Lauren asks. "Does it have something to do with Four?"

"No, it has to do with that Cara, she is coming over to my house, so I think I should be there." I say and she nods.

"Hey, you going home before the game?" Zeke asks and I nod. "Why don't I pick you up at your house?"

"Do you know where it is?" I ask and he nods.

"GPS." He replies.

"Okay, fine, you pick me up." I say and he nods smiling. Tori tells us that class is done and I head to my locker putting my things back into my locker and taking my handbag. I close my locker and I walk towards the car park. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and stop to look at it. A message.

 **Four:** Tris, need to talk, meet me in the supply closet.

 **Tris** : How did u get my number?

 **Four** : Zeke

 **Tris** : Fine!

I head for the same supply closet, the same one as we were in a week ago. I open the door and no one is there.

 **Tris** : I'm here

I send it and then someone opens the door. I look up and see Four.

"What?" I ask and he closes the door.

"Why did you have to tell Zeke?" He asks.

"Why didn't you? You tell him everything."

"Because I didn't want to tell him that. It was private." He says looking at me.

"Okay fine, now why did you want to talk to me?" I ask.

"Don't tell Zeke what happened a week ago." He says and I look at him, raising my eyebrows. "When he picks you up for the game."

"Fine, I won't say anything." I say." Can I go now?"

"Did you mean what you said when you told Lauren you didn't like me?" He asks and I look at him.

"Do you want me to say or no?" I ask.

"Tris, you are the only girl I want to like me and you don't it seems, so I don't know." He says and I look at him.

"Well, you know that I didn't want to be with you because of Lynn and that still stands."

"Is that always going to stand?" He asks and I nod.

"She already hates me." I say and he nods. He comes closer to me and I look at him. "Four, don't do this, please."

"Do what?" He asks, stepping closer.

"Come close to me." I say.

"Why?"

"Because it's hard."

"What is hard?" He asks and I laugh.

"Four."

"No, Tris you like me and I like you, why can't we be together?"

"Because of Lynn and you saw what happened today when I told her Zoe and dad are getting married, what is going to happen if we get together?" I say and he nods.

"She will probably get really angry at you and start shouting and things like that." He says and I smile. "She is a drama queen." I laugh.

"A drama queen who likes you." I say and he looks at me.

"But I like you." He says. I look at him and then I look away. I can't do this. I need to change subjects.

"Why do we have to meet in the supply closet anyway?" I ask, looking around the room, it's actually pretty small.

"I wouldn't mind somewhere else." He replies.

"Why?" I ask and he looks around, and I can see that he is scared when he looks around. "You don't like confinement."

"Yeah you could say that." He says and I smile.

"Then, why did you want to meet here?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Because I can't come this close." He replies and I smile. "And I can't do this." He says and kisses me. I push him away and he looks at me.

"Tris." He says and I shake my head.

"I can't, you know that." I say and he nods.

"Fine, what can I do? What can I do to be with you?" He asks.

"I don't know Four, I want you, I do, but I can't because of Lynn."

"Fine, then we don't tell Lynn." He says and I look at him.

"What?" I ask and he nods.

"We stay together, but no one knows." He says.

"How are we going to do that?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know, we just be together, but in secret." He says.

"And how is that going to work?"

"Well, we don't date other people, we date each other and well, we just hide it, for other people." He says smiling and I start laughing. "I am serious." He says and I smile at him.

"Okay, but -"

"No Tris, we can be together this way. We could just be together without telling anyone." He says. "Please, don't make it complicated, because it really isn't."

"Fine, we can try, but I am not sure it's going to work."

"We can try." He says and I nod. He comes closer to me and starts kissing me. I kiss right back. I wrap my hands around his neck and his arms go around my waste bringing me closer to him. I pull away when I am out of breath and look at him.

"So Tris, you want to be my girlfriend?" He asks and I laugh. I walk towards the door and turn to look at him.

"Fine." I say and he smiles.

I then open the door and walk towards my car. The whole gang is already there, except Four.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask and they look at me.

"Where did you go?" Christina asks.

"Four wanted to tell me to keep my mouth shut." I say and Lauren starts laughing.

"When?" Zeke asks.

"Why don't we ask him." Christina says. I turn and find Four walking toward us. He comes and stands next to me and look at them.

"What?" He asks and they smile.

"Tris says that you talked to her about shutting up." Zeke says and Four looks at me.

"What? They asked me where I was and I told them that you talked to me about keeping my mouth shut." I say and he nods.

"Well you aren't keeping your mouth shut now are you?" He asks and I smile.

"Oh right." I say smiling.

"When does she have to keep her mouth shut?" Zeke asks.

"When you are picking her up and now." Four says and Lauren starts laughing.

"Okay, I am leaving, see you guys in an hour." I say and walk towards my car, but then I notice that everyone is standing in front of it. "That means that you guys have to move." I say and they laugh, but they do move.

* * *

"Hey girl!" Zeke says when I get inside the car.

"Hey." I say.

"So, do you think we will win?" He asks and I look at him.

"Maybe, we will see." I say and he laughs.

"Are you coming to the party?" He asks and I nod.

"Only for a short time though, I can't stay long." I say and he nods.

"So, are you going to tell me what you know that Four hasn't told me?" He asks and I shake my head. "Why?"

"Because I was told not to do so." I say.

"When do you listen to rules?" He asks and I laugh.

"Good point." I say. "Ask him if you really want to know."

"Why? He won't tell me."

"Then I shouldn't." I say and he nods.

"Fine." He says.

He parks the car and we walk out. He walks towards the guys' changing room and see other people coming from the other team who is playing.

"Do you know who the other team is?" I ask Zeke and he nods.

"It's from Abnegation." He says and I look at him.

"I didn't even know they had a soccer team." I say and he laughs.

"No, the guys have a team, and they play in their free time and their coach is one of the players father. The school hasn't organized the team, they guys have, it's pretty impressive actually." Zeke says and I nod.

"But I thought they were supposed to be selfless." I say and Zeke nods.

"I thought so too, but that is only the school, so at home, you could do what ever you want. You should know this, you came from Abnegation didn't you?" He asks and I nod.

"That makes sense and yes I guess I do know, I just forgot." I say and he nods and smiles.

"Well I am going to get change." He says when we come to the boys changing room.

"Okay, I will out to the field." I say and turn to the field and walk over to Mr. Amar.

"Hey Tris." He says and I smile.

"Hey." I say. "So are you nervous for this game?" I ask and he smiles.

"No, not really." He replies and I smile.

"That's what I thought." I say and he laughs.

"So how are you enjoying this school?" He asks and I smile.

"Very much, I have a lot of friends and well I like the fact that the girls can actually play football or soccer here." I say and he smiles.

"Are you going to join the team?" He asks and I nod. "Well if you come next week, I will have the team decide if you can join or not."

"Got it." I say and he smiles. Since I came in the middle of the year, it's actually soon Christmas, they already have a girl team, since the try-outs are over I can't really try-out, but Mr. Amar aloud me to try-out after watching me play in gym class, now I just hope the girls decide I can join though.

"Don't worry, they will let you join." Mr. Amar says and I smile.

Four, Will, and Zeke comes over to us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zeke asks.

"The girl soccer team." I say and they nod. "Are you guys nervous?"

"No." They say and I smile.

"Well that's good. You guys are going to great." I say and they smile. I look at Four and he smiles at me.

"So I hear you are coming to the party." He says and I smile.

"Yeah, I was planning to." I say and he smiles.

"Well, that's good." He says and I smile.

"You know Four, she never listens to anyone who tells her what to do, and for some reason she listened to you." Zeke says.

"Yeah, I heard that you didn't tell Zeke." Four says smiling.

"Well I told him to ask you if he wanted to know. Since you are his best friend and everything." I say and he nods.

"Aren't you my best friend?" Zeke asks and I smile.

"Of course I am, I am your girl best friend and you are my guy best friend." I say and he smiles. "But that doesn't mean I tell you everything." I say and he laughs nodding.

"Fine." He says. Then Al comes over to us.

"You ready?" I ask and he nods.

"You watching the game?" He asks and I nod.

"Are you coming to the party?" He asks and I nod.

"Cool." He says and I smile.

"Are you going to the party?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, cool." I say and laugh. Then everything goes black. I realize there are hands covering my eyes. I can feel the texture.

"Guess who." Someone says. Who is this? How I am supposed to know? It has to be a guy. It has to be.

"I don't know." I say and then someone laughs.

"Just guess for god sake Bea." He says. Wait, Bea. He called me Bea. It has to be Robbie.

"Oh my god Robbie." I say and then the hands go away. Four, Zeke, Will, and Al, are still standing looking at me like 'what's going on'. I turn around and find Robbie.

Robbie, was one of my only friend at Abnegation. Him and his sister Susan. We always hang out. His actually name is Robert though, but after sometime, I started calling him Robbie. I don't know why though, I just felt like it.

I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him.

"I missed you." I say and he says the same back to me. I let go of him and he let's go of me.

"How is Susan?" I ask.

"She is good, but now she talks to me about everything, since you aren't there anymore." He says and I laugh.

"So, how is it going?" I ask.

"It's going okay, I guess. We miss you though." He says.

"I miss you guys too." I say. "So, you actually play on a team?"

"Yeah, don't think I only played with you." He says and I smile.

"How come I never knew that you played on a team?"

"You never asked." He replies and I smile. Their coach comes over to us.

"Oh hey, Tris." He says and I smile.

"Hi, Mr. Black, I didn't know you are their coach." I say and he smiles,

"Well, Robert, told me that they needed a coach, so I didn't see why I couldn't be." He says. "But, I do miss playing with you though."

"I miss playing with you guys too." I say. "How is Mrs. Black?" I ask.

"She is good, we all miss you, you should come over for dinner sometime." He says and I nod.

"I would love that. Maybe I should bring dad too." I say and he nods.

"Yeah, it would be a pleasure to talk to him again too." He says and I smile. "Well I should get back to my team."

"Yeah, good luck." I say and he smiles. I turn to look at Robbie.

"How is Caleb?"

"He is good." I say.

"What about Zoe?"

"They are getting married." I say and he smiles.

"I told you it would happen." He says smiling.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I should have believed you." I say and he nods smiling.

"But, I should also get back to my team." He says and I nod.

"Okay, good luck, but you know my friends are going to crush you though." I say and he laughs.

"Yeah sure." He says.

"They are. They are better than you and me against our fathers." I say and he laughs.

"Well, thanks for the heads up." He says and walks back to his team.

"Who was that?" Zeke asks.

"He went to the same school as me." I say. "He is my best friend."

"I thought you said I was." Zeke says and I laugh.

"Good luck guys. You guys can beat them." I say and walk over to the audience. The guys follow me and we walk to the girls.

"I thought you guys would stay on the field, and I would leave." I say and they smile.

"We just wanted to say 'hi' to the rest of the girls." Will say, giving Christina a kiss.

"Well, I going to get a drink, will come right back." I say and walk over to the person selling a bottle of water. I pay for the water and I see Four walking towards me.

"Hey." I say and he smiles.

"Hey." He says.

"You going to the party?" I ask and he nods.

"It's Zeke's party and like he said, he is my best friend, so yeah, he is making me go." He says and I smile. "Plus I kind of live there." He says and I know he doesn't want to talk about it, I guess we will just talk about it later.

"Making you?" I ask and he laughs.

"Well, he isn't making me go anymore, not when I know that you are going to be there." He says and I smile.

"Well, I am not going to stay long, plus good luck." I say and we walk back to the gang.

"Thank you." He says and I smile.

We got back to the group and they look at each other and then at us.

"What's going on between you two?" Lauren asks. "Today in class, you where like 'I don't like Four', and now you guys are actually smiling to each other and you Tris, you actually listen to him."

"He apologized." I say and look at them.

"How did he do that?" Lynn asks.

"He said sorry." I say, not sure what's going on. I looked at Christina and she looked at me. I could see Lauren holding in a laugh, it made it hard to hold a smile in.

"We should get out on the field." Zeke said and the other guys followed him, leaving us girls where we are standing.

"Do you like him?" Lynn asks and I look at her.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"I am just wondering." She says.

"Do you like him?" I ask.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, if you don't tell me, then I won't tell you." I say and walk over to the benches. I sit down, and Christina came after me, sitting next to me. Then the rest of girls sit down, next to Christina.

"What happened with you and Four? I know more happened." She says.

"Nothing more happened. I am going to try to forget about him." I say and I can feel her eyes on me.

"Come on, I think you should date him, at least try." She says and I look at her.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, even though Lynn is my friend, she is being a little bitch to you. She can't expect Four to be hers, when he clearly isn't. We all see that he is more into you." She says and I look at her. Then I look out on the field and she the guys warming up. I look for the number 4-shirt, and I find it easily. I smile to myself.

"I know you like him." She says.

"Well, like you said 'everyone likes Four'." I say and she smiles.

We watch the game and it's 2 minutes left of the game. The score is even now - 2-2 - to both teams. Zeke has the ball and is about to shoot it to Uriah, when the other team takes the ball from him. The other team has the ball and they are working their way up to the middle of the field. That's when Will steals the ball and shoots it to Uriah and Uriah manages to get control over the ball. He passes the ball to Four. 10 seconds left. Four has the ball and the other team tries to take it from him, but he mange to keep it his. 5 seconds. He runs with the ball towards the goal, and he shoots. That's when the timer goes off. I look towards the goal, and see the ball went in.

Christina and I jump up screaming. So does the rest of the audience that is supporting our team. All the guys on the team run towards Four and they all man-hug. I look at Christina and she smiles. We both squeal and it's surprises me. I don't ever do that, and now I do. We hug and we look towards the field. I wish I could make my way up to him and kiss him now, but I can't, and that really is annoying. We walk towards the field, and I see everyone - I mean everyone - from our school, talking to Four and the team. I walk over to the other team and get a hand of Robbie. He smiles at me.

"I guess you where right." He says and I smile.

"Aren't I always right?" I ask and he smiles. "You did good though."

"Thank you." He says. "Well, I should head back to my team, but promise me that you'll come over for dinner." I nod. "And bring your family, I mean Caleb, Zoe, and your dad."

"Of course." I say. "Say hello Susan and Mrs. Black."

"Okay, bye." He says and gives me a quick hug.

"Bye." I say and he walks away.

I turn around and see that Four, Zeke, Will, Al, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Nita, Lynn, Christina, and Lauren, are all talking to each other. I smile and walk over to them.

"Hey!" I say and hug Uriah and he hugs me back. "Great pass there."

"What did you think? I would fail?" He asks and I pull back.

"Something like that." I say smiling and hear the gang laughing.

"Nice job Zeke, failing to keep the ball yours." I say giving him a hug.

"You really do get every detail in, don't you?" He asks and I smile.

"When it comes to soccer, yes I do." I say smiling and pulling back.

"Nice goal." I say turning towards Four. He smiles at me and I know everyone is waiting for me to give him a hug. "But... I could have done so much better." I say and everyone starts laughing.

"Hey, it was a nice goal." He says smiling. I walk over and stand next to Christina.

"I did say it was a nice goal." I say and they laugh.

"What ever." He says and I laugh.

"It was a nice goal." I say and he laughs. Trying to be more convincing, but failing incredibly.

"I know, you said it." He says, smiling.

"Fine, be that way." I say and look away from him and they others just keep laughing.

"Oh come on, you know you like it." He says and I turn to look at him, trying to look serious.

"No I do not!" I say, trying not to smile.

"You are kind of cute when you try to be serious." He says and I shake my head.

"I am NOT cute." I say and he laughs.

"You kind of are." He says.

"You see Four, she hates being called cute, when she was little, I think around 4, she tried to score a goal, but she totally failed. She shot the ball, but then she fell while shooting, and well, me, my dad, and her dad, started laughing and I went over to her and so I could pick her up, but she was like 'no-way', and stood up herself. We called her cute, and she started screaming at us, for calling her that. That just made us laugh more. She was very cute when she was little." Zeke says and I give him a death glare.

I hear Christina and some other girls in our gang say' aww' and I turn to look at Four who is just smiling at me, then I look back at Zeke and I shake my head.

"If you say anything Zeke, I will not come to the party." I say and he looks at me smiling.

"What ever." He says and I smile.

"So are we going to the party?" I ask and they nod.

"Okay, but we need to change first." Uriah says and the guys head to the changing room. We girls, just stand there - out on the field. I look at Christina and she looks at me smiling.

"That was not helping." I say and she laughs.

"I know sweetie." She says and I shake my head and walk away, towards the parking lot. I walk over to the parking lot and lean on big stone outside right next to the school entrance. Christina comes some few minutes after me and I smile at her.

"We all now know that he likes you." She says and I nod.

"Not helping." I say and she nods.

"What are you going to do?" She asks and I look at her.

"I am going to try to ignore him, but I don't know if that is going to work." I say and she nods.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him." She says and I look at her.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, tell him to back off." She says and I look at the ground.

"Not so easy when you like the guy." I say and she nods.

"I don't see why you guys just can't be together." She says and I laugh. "You are way too nice, Tris." She says and I laugh. "What?"

"Four said exactly the same thing." I say and she looks at me.

"You talked to him?" She asks and I nod.

"Today and a week ago." I say and she nods.

"About that?"

"Yeah, he asked me to be his girlfriend." I say and she looks at me.

"When?"

"Today." I say and she looks at me.

"What did you answer?" She asks and I smile.

"Hey, there you guys are." Zeke says and I look up.

"We are not done with this." Christina says as she stands up and looks at the others. I stay still, leaning against the stone.

"Hey Tris." Zeke says and I look at him. "Four is driving you to the party." I give him a death glare again. "Sorry, but was the easiest."

"What ever."

"Good luck." Christina says and I stare at her. I look at Lynn and she looks at me.

"I could ride with Four if you don't want to, and you can ride my car." She says.

"No, Tris can go with me." Four says, butting in to the conversation. I look at him and shake my head.

"Which car is yours?" I ask and he smiles. He walks over to Lamborghini, then stops and turns around.

"No way. That isn't yours?" I say and he laughs.

"Yeah it is." He says and I shake my head.

"Impressive." I say and walk over to him. I open the car door and get in, same does he.

We say goodbye to the others - while the others leaves - and he starts the car. He drives out of the parking lot, while I look out of the window. When we come out of the school, I turn to look at him and he looks at me.

"I am not cute." I say and he laughs.

"Fine, you are not cute." He says, while laughing.

"So, did you tell him?" I ask and he looks at me. "Since you tell him everything?"

"No I didn't." He says. "Did you tell Christina?"

"What?" I ask.

"I saw you two talking, and I know you told her that I kissed you." He says and I look at him.

"How?"

"I see you talk, and the way she looks at me, I can tell." He says and I shake my head. "So did you tell her?"

"Before you guys came just now, I told her that you asked to be a girlfriend." I say and then a red lights comes up and he stops and then turns to look at me.

"And what did she says?"

"She of course asked what I answered, but before I got a chance to answer, you guys came." I say.

"What are you going to answer?"

"I don't know, what should I?" I ask him and since we are still standing on the red light, he looks at me.

"Do you trust her?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah, she is the closes thing I have ever had to a girlfriend." I say and he looks at me, raising his eyebrows. "You know what I mean."

"You can tell her, but make sure she understands that she can't tell anyone, because if she does..." He says and then turns to the road and starts driving on green light.

"Because then?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says and I take my hand and put it on his thigh, and slide it up and down.

"She won't say anything, and I am not going anywhere." I say and he put his hand on top of me. Holding my hand still.

"Hmm-mhh." He says.

"I am serious." I say and he nods.

"Okay, but what happens if Lynn finds out?" He asks, taking a quick look at me.

"I don't know, but it's not going to happen, if you don't want me to tell Christina, then I won't." I say.

"You can tell Christina, but I just don't want to lose you." He says.

"You won't." I say. "And if you do trust Zeke, you can tell him, but I really don't think we should tell anyone else."

"Okay." He says, bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

"You did great today." I say and he smiles.

"Yeah, it was a nice goal, wasn't it." He says, smiling and I laugh.

"Yeah, it was." I say and he smiles.

"Okay, we are here." He says and steps out of the car. I look around and open my door. I can hear the music and the smell of alcohol already. I step out of the car and close the door. I turn around and see a house. A two stories house. It's really pretty. I look at Four and he smiles at me.

"You coming?" He asks and I follow him in. He opens the door and I see that the house is filled with people dancing like crazy. He takes my hand and leads me upstairs. When we come upstairs, he leads me to a room. He opens the door, and mentions for me to go in, and I do. I guess this is his room. He closes the door after him and turns on the light. It's big, it has a king size bed, some bookshelf, and I am guessing the closed door, is a bathroom, there is a closet and a desk.

"So, whose room is this?" I ask, turning around to look at him.

"Mine." He says and I look at him. "I moved to live with him, two years ago." He says looking away and I nod.

"Cool." I say and he nods. I can see that he doesn't want to talk about, so I am hoping he will tell me when he is ready. I think of a way to change the subject and I know exactly what I can do.

I bring my hand up to his face, to make him look at me and he turns to look at me. I bring my lips to his and kiss him. He kisses me straight back and wraps his arms around my waist, bring me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and my hand instantly goes to his hair. He moves forward, while I go backwards. I fall on his bed and he comes on top of me. He breaks apart and looks at me. Taking a stand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear.

"Why did you bring me up here?" I ask and he looks at me.

"To kiss you." He replies and I smile. "You can't blame me. After I won that game, it's the only thought that has been going through my head."

"Well, I can't say it has crossed my mind either." I say and he laughs. He leans down and kisses me again. I smile and kiss him back. Then he breaks away and I groan, and he laughs.

"So, who is Robert?" He asks and I smile.

"I told you guys that he is my friend." I say and he nods.

"So, you guys were nothing more than that?" He asks and I look to the side.

"We may have kissed once or twice on a dare, and everyone at our school, believed we would get together." I say and he rolls of me to the side. I sit up and look at him. Him lying down on his pillow and looking at me, and me sitting up, with my legs crossed, looking down on him.

"Kissed once or twice?" He asks and I nod.

"Truth or dare." I say.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be selfless." He says and I nod.

"That was only the school." I say and he nods. "Why do you care?"

"Because, I don't like the fact that you are with other guys." He says and I smile.

"You are jealous." I say and he looks at me.

"Tell me you aren't, when Nita comes to sit next to me." He says and I look away. "Or your sister for that matter."

"I would be lying, if I said I wasn't." I say and he laughs. He takes my hand and pulls me towards him so I fall on top of him.

"Well, it's a good thing that I am only planning with being with you." He says and I smile. I know he want's me to say it back, but let's try another way.

"Well, I am glad to know that." I say leaning into kiss him. He pulls away and looks at me.

"You are supposed to say it back, you know." He says and I laugh.

"I know." I say and he looks at me.

"Are you going to say it?" He asks.

"I have to spell it out to you?" I ask and he nods.

"I want to hear you say it." He says smiling.

"You already know that I going to stay with you." I say and stand up. He pulls me back down again and looks at me.

"I really like you." He says and I smile.

"I really like you too." I say and he smiles.

"So, where were you planning on going?" He asks.

"To the others." I tell him.

"We can't just hide in here."

"No we can't, they will wonder why we aren't there yet with them, then they will start asking questions."

"Okay, fine, but give me one more kiss than." He says and I nod. I lean in and kiss him. He wraps his arms around me holding me down, then he flips us over, so he is on top of me and tugs on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I try to pull away, but he isn't letting me. I don't mind though. Finally, I mange to pull away and he smiles at me.

"That was your plan, wasn't it?" I ask and he nods.

"You're mean though." He says and I laugh.

"I know." I say and he smiles. He gives me one more kiss and stands up, pulling me with him. We stand up and I walk over to the door. He walks behind me and takes my hand and we walk downstairs. There are still a party going on down here.

"Want to get a drink?" He asks and I nod. He leads me to the kitchen and hands me a red cup of something.

"Was it?" I ask.

"Soda." He says.

"What do you have?" I ask him.

"Soda." He says and I smile.

"Why didn't you give me a beer?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Aren't you 16?" He asks and I laugh.

"I might not like parties, but that doesn't mean, I haven't had a drink." I say and he shakes his head.

"Just one, though." He says and hands me a beer.

"Okay." I say and take it from him.

"Let's go downstairs." He says and takes my hand again.

"Where?" I ask and he smiles at me.

We walk downstairs, and I see a door where someone has written 'private'. He opens the door, but let's go of my hand first, and we walk in. I see the whole gang sitting in a circle. Zeke is the first person to us and smiles at us.

"Where did you guys go?" He asks.

"Get a drink." I say and he nods.

"Well there are snacks over at the table and more drinks, take some and come and sit down then." He says and we do. I grab some snack and I walk over to Christina and sit down next to her and Lauren. Four walks over to Zeke, and sits in between Zeke and Nita. Of course. Why did he have to sit there?

"Okay, we are going to play Candor and Dauntless." Zeke says and I look at him. "Truth or dare." He says and I nod "If you don't answer a truth or do a dare, you have to take a piece of clothing off, shoes and socks don't count, okay?"

"Okay." We say.

"I start." Uriah says and we all nod. "Okay, Tris C or D?"

"D?" I say, more of a question than a statement, but who cares right?

"Okay, I dare you to... kiss Al." He says and I look at him. Then I look at my clothes. I am wearing a tank top, then a t-shirt, and my leather jacket, and jeans. There is no way I am taking off a piece of clothing first. I walk over to Al and sit down next to him.

"Where?" I ask smiling.

"Mouth." Uriah replies.

"Fine." I say. I look at Al and see him smiling. I close my eyes and give him a peak on the lips.

"A kiss not a peak." Uriah says when I stand up.

"I kissed him." I say and sit back down next to Christina and Lauren.

"You could always date Al." Christina whispers to me. I look at her and shake my head and she smiles.

"Zeke you know the question." I say and he smiles at me.

"D." He replies and I smile.

"Are you still as brave as you once told me?" I ask and he nods. "Okay, make-out with..." Who does he hate the most? "Uriah." I say and they laugh.

"Girl what happened to being my friend?" Uriah asks me, then he looks at Zeke. "You can't do this Zeke, you can't."

"I don't know Uri, I guess you have to use your brain to figure that out, if you have one that it's." I say and the others laugh. Zeke walks over to Uriah, and sits down. Everyone has pretty much drop their mouth to the floor now. He leans in, but Uriah pulls away, so Zeke takes his hands up to his face and holds him still. Uriah squeals like a girl and we all start laughing. Zeke is a millimeter away from Uriah's mouth when he backs away from Uriah, and Uriah smiles.

"I can't do it again." Zeke says and stands up and walks back to his seat.

"Yeah that's what I thought." I say and he takes of his t-shirt, while shaking his head.

"Again?" Everyone asks.

"Yeah, before she left, we played together one time, and she dared me to do it. I can't do it again." Zeke says and they all laugh.

"Lynn, C or D?" Zeke asks, when they have calmed down laughing.

"D." Lynn replies. Zeke looks at me and smiles.

"I dare you to kiss..." Zeke says and then he looks at Four and then back at me. I look in my red cup. There is still some beer left. "Four." Zeke says looking at me. I take the rest of what's in my cup and drink it up. Zeke smiles. I look at Lynn and she goes over to Four and she sits down on his lap? _Wait what? Why Zeke? Why?_ I look at Four and see that he is very uncomfortable. Lynn leans in and starts kissing him, wrapping her hands around his neck and her hands going through his hair. _That should be me there, not her_. I can see that he doesn't want to, but he can't really do anything than kiss her back, he of course can pull away, but that will ruin the point of the dare, and I have a feeling she is holding him to him. I can feel Zeke's staring at me and I know that he is waiting for me to look away, that is why I am watching this. I wouldn't mind looking away - I think it would better - but that is what he wants, and if I am going to keep Four's and I relationship hidden, I can't. So I look. I watch him kiss my sister.

She then finally pulls away and walks over to her own seat. I look at her and she is smiling. I don't think I have ever seen her smile this big before.

"Al?" Lynn says and we all look at Al.

"Dare." He says and we all turn to look at Lynn again. She is thinking.

"Okay, turn off the lights, then kiss the person you like, then turn the lights back on." She says and he nods. He stands up and turns off the lights. Everything is black. I am happy, no one is touching me. Okay, that means he doesn't like me. Then I feel a hand on my face. _Damn it!_ Al leans in and kisses me. Full on lips. I can't pull away either, because he is holding my face in place. He then lets go of me and turns the light back on. Before the lights come back on, I try to wipe my mouth with my hands, but it doesn't work. I really need another drink. Like now.

The light's come back on and we all look at each other. I am so going to play the game. I not letting people know it was me. I can feel eyes on me though. Guys, not girls.

"Who did you kiss?" Nita asks and she looks at all of us.

"I am not telling." Al says.

"Fine." Nita replies. "Your turn."

"Okay, Lauren Candor or Dauntless?" Al asks.

"Dare."

"Call Eric and tell him you love him." He says and she shakes her head.

"No way I am doing that." She says and takes of her vest. Eric, is another guy of the seniors. I have seen him around, and he isn't nice. Once they were talking about him during lunch and I heard that Eric and Four hate each other. Why, I don't know. All I know is that he isn't nice, and has a lot of tattoos and piercings. Not very much, I know.

"Okay Christina, C or D?" Lauren asks, moving on.

"I am not going to be the first to do Candor, so Dauntless." She replies.

"Okay, do seven minutes in heave with..." Lauren starts, and then looks around the group.

"Do Will." She begs and Lauren shakes her head.

"Tris." Lauren says. Christina stands up and takes my hand and leads me to another door. She opens the door and it's a bathroom.

"It was the closes to a closet." She says when we get in. She sits down on the toilet and I slid down against the wall.

"Okay, what did you answer to Four's question?" She whispers, just in case they are listening.

"Yes, but we are keeping our relationship hidden, you can't tell anyone, if you do, I can't be with him." I say and she nods.

"Because of Lynn?" She asks and I nod.

"Now why did you watch when Lynn kissed Four, then?" Christina asks and I look at her.

"Because if I turned away, Zeke would have known I liked Four, and I knew that Zeke wanted me to turn away, so I didn't. Trust me, it was painful." I say. "But I kind of feel bad for Lynn though, I am dating the guy she likes and she has even known him for longer period of time."

"You have to stop being so nice." She says and I nod. "So, did Al kiss you?"

"Yeah." I say and she nods.

"So, did you have another drink?" She asks and I shake my head.

"I was planning too, after Al kissed me, but that never happened." I say and she laughs. "Plus, Four told me not to get another one."

"Sorry to say this, but you guys are kind of cute together." She says and I laugh.

"What ever." I say and stand up. "Can we get out now?" I ask and she looks at her clock.

"Can we get out?" She shouts.

"Christina you could have told me to hold for my ears." I say and she laughs.

"Yeah." They say.

"Not a word." I say when I am about go out and she nods. We walk out of the bathroom and everyone looks at us.

"What?" She asks and I smile.

"I am getting another drink." I say and over to the table with snacks and drinks and get another cup of beer. I hear they are starting without me, but I don't really care. I go and sit down next to Christina and Lauren, and look at Christina, wanting her to tell me what happened.

"I got Will to kiss me, now it's Will turn." She answers, reading my mind.

"Okay." I say.

"Tris." He says and I nod.

"Dare." I say and he nods.

"Kiss Four." He says and I look at him. Then I look at Christina and I can see that she doesn't know what I should do. If I do kiss, he will probably kiss me back, which will tell everything. If I don't kiss him, I have a feeling they will say that 'I am not kissing him, because of...' I don't know, I just have a feeling I am in a dead end.

In the end, I decide on taking my jacket off. I take it off and they look at me.

"He might have apologized, but that doesn't mean he gets to be able to kiss me." I say and they smile. I am about to ask the next person, when my phone rings. I take it out of my pocket and see that it's Caleb. I pick it out and stand up walking to the table with snacks. Not get any, but to talk.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey." Caleb says and I smile.

"What's up?" I ask.

"You at the party?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay, I was only letting you know that we are starting the X-Box." He says and I turn to look at the gang. They are talking.

"Wait, I will come." I say.

"You sure?" He asks and I can hear talking in the background.

"No, she is saying she is coming home." I hear Caleb says. "You don't have to come home if you don' want to, dad says."

"It's okay, I should come home, and I want to be with you guys." I say.

"Okay, we will wait for you, do you want anything to eat? We have pizza."

"Pizza sounds good and some water." I say and he laughs.

"Okay, come home fast." He says and hangs up. I turn to look at the others and they look at me.

"I have to go home, they are waiting for me." I say.

"You have to be home by a certain time?" Lynn asks.

"Nope." I say looking at her. "I said I was only staying for a bit, plus, I do want to spend sometime with my family." I say and she just rolls her eyes.

"Four." I say and he looks at me. "I don't have a car."

"So, you aren't going to kiss him, but you can drive in the same car as him?" Will ask and I shake my head.

"He drove me here, plus do you want to drive me home?" I ask.

"No." He says laughing.

"That's what I thought, and plus I am betting you have been drinking and I know that Four hasn't." I say and he nods.

"Fair enough." He replies and I smile.

Four stands up and I pick my jacket up and cup. I drink the rest of my beer and throw the cup away. I say bye and walk out of the door, with Four behind me. I walk outside to his car and he comes. He unlocks the doors and I get in. He gets in after me and turns the car on and drives away. We drive for a few meters before he stops the car. I turn to look at him and he looks at me.

"So..." He says. "Where do you live?"

"Oh..." I say and give him the address. He nods and we start driving again.

"How was it to kiss my sister?" I ask, looking out the window.

"Not as good as kissing you." He replies. I turn to look at him and he takes a quick look at me. Meeting my eyes. "How was it to kiss Al? Twice?" He asks.

"Twice?" I ask.

"I know he kissed you, when he was asked to kiss the person he likes." He says. Then a red stop light comes. He turns to look at me.

"Not as good as kissing you." I say and he looks on the road again, but then back again at me.

"You are right, I do get jealous of you." I say and he looks at me. "I hate the fact that I feel bad for Lynn, but I can't do anything about it, I just do, and I hate the fact that all the girls wants you, and I am happy I got you, but I hate seeing all the girls surrounding you, including my sister." I say and he takes my hand.

"I don't pay attention to any of the other girls." He says and I look up at him. "I want you."

"What about Lynn?" I ask.

"She will just have to understand that I am not into her." He says. "But I do get jealous of you too." He says.

"Why?" I ask. "Four, I am not pretty, I am 16 years and not pretty. I don't look like anyone my age. Why didn't you just pick my sister? She actually is beautiful. I just don't get it, why me?" I say and he looks at me, but then back at the road again. He starts driving, since the light turned green, and keeps driving. I turn my head back to the window and lean against it. I recognize myself now. We aren't far from my house, and he turns left. We are now off the highway. He turns right and stops the car.

"I don't live here." I say and I look at him, finding him looking at me.

"Tris, you are beautiful -"

"Four, you don't have to do this." I say and he takes my hand in his hand.

"Yes I do. You are pretty, you are smart, you actually understand soccer, which not many girls do, and actually likes it too, and there is so much more. Tris, I like you the way you are, and I do not like the other girls, because they aren't you and you aren't this girly-girl, that needs to find the right fashion clothes to go to school in. You look beautiful just the way you are. That's what I like, I like you and no one else." He says and I smile. "And no one cares that there is two years between us, I certainly don't."

"Thank you." I say and he smiles.

"Anytime." He says smiling. He leans in and kisses me. "Don't ever forget that." He says after pulling away. He starts the car again and drives me to my house. I open the car door and step out, he does the same. He comes over to my side and I lean against the car.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asks.

"I will text you." I say and kiss him. He kisses me back and I smile. He pulls back and I open my eyes to find him staring at me. "I really like you."

"I really like you too." He says and I smile.

"Okay, well I should go in, I will text you tomorrow though." I say and walk towards the door of my house.

"Okay." He says and walks back into his car.

I walk into my house and into the living room. The whole family is here. Caleb, dad, Zoe, and Cara. I walk in and sit down next to Caleb.

"Hey." They all say to me.

"Hey." I say. Caleb hands me a piece of pizza and I thank him.

"So what is going on?" I ask.

"Dad and Cara are up now." Caleb says.

"You can play for me." Cara says and I shake my head.

"I am fine, I just want to eat." I say and she nods. My dad and Cara stand up and start dancing to 'So What by Pink' on the Just Dance 4. I smile to myself. I am really starting to love this family. I don't want it to change. At all.

 **A/N** _\- Sorry for this very (very) long chapter! I am so so so sorry for not updating. Like I said last update, I had the confirmation and my family visiting, and then I got sick like four days ago and I still not that good. I want to say thank you to all the pansycakes who reviewed! It really meant a lot, and I did read all of them!_

 **Onyx** _\- I will see what I can do!_

 **Guest** _\- Here you go!_

 **Free For Al** _\- I like the idea, will see what I can do._

 **Bootyclapasauras** _\- Thank you for always reviewing! And I don't mind, I am happy to know you like my story this much that you recommended it to people! And I hope you like this chapter, I am not sure, but I am really looking forward to your review on this chapter._

 **Kamis218** _\- Thank you! And I do try to call the readers pansycakes, I got the idea on my first story. Thank you for reviewing!_

 **EmelyCue** _\- I hope you love this chapter too! Thank you, as always!_

 **petite-yoyo** _\- Oh I totally know what you mean! Maybe the supply closets will be... you never know... :)_

 **Sam** _\- Hey! Why is Tris so nice? Good question... I really don't know, and yeah here is another chapter and I hope I didn't make Tris acts too much of a flower! :) P.S. Sorry for not updating 'soon'._

 **Guest** _\- I your idea is interesting... I like it..._

 **Guest** _\- Thank you so so much! I love your wording :)_

 **Divergentseriesfan13** _\- Thank you! It really means a lot! I hope you don't mind what I did with FourTris, and maybe I will make them tell people about their relationship... I don't know, but tell me what you think! :)_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- :) Thank you for reviewing and just saying what you said (or wrote what you wrote) it made me smile :)_

 **Sarcasm-is-life** _\- I have to say I love you reviews! Okay, so I was like smiling from the beginning of your review! I totally know what you mean, I would be so upset too (with Lynn of course). I like your idea with the switching pov, I will see what I can do, but I will defiantly try it out! I love all of your titles, it really makes me smile! And thank you for reading this chapter, or this story. I am glad I make it that interesting._

 **Treachery** _\- Well I am glad you like the story, and I hope this made it better. Tell me what you think, please... :)_

 **TrisTobyUri** _\- I know what you mean... :)_

 **Guest** _\- Here you go :)_

 **Speak Silence** _\- That's what sister are for right? And of course they have to be together, FourTris is like life!_

 **Guest** _\- Here is another update, sorry for not updating sooner!_

 **Guest** _\- I am so sorry for not updating! Here you go! Please review!_

 **Guest** _\- Here you go! And happy-late-birthday! Sorry for not updating so fast, have been sick and had family visiting!_

 **Dancingfangirl15** _\- Thank you for saying that! Here is another update! Tell me what you think!_

 **A/N** _\- Again I am really sorry for not updating! I hope this chapter was okay though, even if it was pretty long! I have worked a long time on it! Please tell me what pansycakes thinks! Please review!_

 ***Okay so sad news! It seems as if I am going on a road trip up to North of Norway, and well, I won't have internet so I can't update for like four days! Sorry about that! I will try to update another chapter tomorrow, before I leave though!***


	7. Home Alone

**Chapter 7 - Home Alone**

 **Tris POV**

So, it's a month to Christmas. Four and I have been dating a month in secret. I really like him. I would say I love him, but I feel that it's too early for that, but that's just how I feel. We have been spending as much time as together as possible, but it's hard when we are supposed to just be friends. It's hard, when he had another game a couple of weeks ago, he did great, even Mr. Amar, thought that it was the best he had ever played, and thought that with the way he played, he would defiantly get a scholarship. Four was so happy at that. It was really hard not to just run up to him and kiss him, but that's how it is.

Lynn and I have gotten closer, but I know she isn't really trusting me yet. Nita and her really do love Four though. Every opportunity they get, they sit near him, or they do anything to get close to him. It's pretty annoying actually.

Now, we have a free-period from Ms. Boring and Annoying. It's not that would ever happen, it's just that she isn't at school today, or should I say this week. Caleb told me (before he left) that they were going on a seminar; Cara, Caleb, and Ms. Boring and Annoying. Of course when I tell Caleb about Ms. Boring and Annoying, he laughs, he thinks I am crazy calling her that. He pretty much loves her, I would say. But yeah, she is gone, and the substitute, doesn't know what to do with us, so we just have a free-period, or class were we can work on other work.

I am sitting in the cafeteria, listening to music and thinking about what dad and Zoe talked to me about last night. They said they were thinking about children. I am not mad or anything, I get that they want a child together, but I didn't really understand why they told me. They said that they wanted to know what I thought about it. I said I didn't really mind, because well, it's not really my decision. I wouldn't mind getting another sister or brother, but who knows, maybe it's a bad idea. I don't know, I wouldn't mind at least. Now we need to know what Caleb thinks about it.

"Hey beautiful." Someone says, coming to sit on the opposite side of the table I am sitting at. I look up and see Four.

"Hey." I say and he looks at me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

"Just that last night, Zoe and dad wanted to ask me what I thought about expanding the family." I say and look at him. He takes my hand in his hand and draw circles on it.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"I don't know what I want, but it isn't really about what I want, it's more about what they want."

"That isn't really true though." He says and I look at him questionably and then he continues, "Tris, your dad is about to married someone else, who isn't your mother, he wants you to be okay with having another child with that woman. He wants to know if you are okay with that." Four says and I smile.

"How do you make everything so clear?" I ask and he smiles.

"I don't know." He says smiling and I laugh.

"Do you have a game tonight?" I ask and he nods.

"Every Friday." He says. "But instead of going to the party we can do something together."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, go for a walk or something." He says and I laugh.

"So romantic." I say and now it's his turn to laugh.

"I don't know, I just want to spend some time alone with you." He says and I smile.

"I know, I want that too." I say and he smiles.

"So what's going on love birds?" Zeke asks sitting next to Four. Four told Zeke about us and I told Christina. It's nice, having someone know our relationship and I can talk to Christina and well, it's just nice.

"Just talking." Four says.

"About what?" He asks.

"We are not coming to the party." I say and Zeke looks at me.

"It's going to be way too suspicious." He replies and I look at Four. '

"He is right." Four says. That's when my phone calls. I take it out of my pocket and look at who is calling me. Dad.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey sweetie." Dad says.

"Hey, why are you calling?"

"You aren't in class, are you?"

"No." I reply.

"Okay good, well I just want to let you know that today is Zoe and I's fourth year university of dating, I mean, but we always stay out, so I was just asking if it was okay with you if I took Zoe out for dinner and then we will spend the night at some hotel?" He asks.

"Oh, of course, sure." I say.

"You sure, Caleb always stays at home, but now he won't, are you sure you can mange alone?"

"Of course, I will just have a friend of mine come over or something." I say, my mind going to Four right away.

"Okay, good." He says.

"Call me if there is anything, and I will leave you some money, so you can get food or anything you want." He says.

"Okay, love you dad and have a nice trip or what ever you call it." I say and he laughs.

"Okay, love you too, bye." He says and ends the call.

"What was that about?" Zeke asks.

"Nothing." I say.

"I am getting something to drink." Four says getting up from his seat. "Want anything?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"Thanks though." I say and he smiles at me.

"I would want a coke." Zeke says.

"Sorry man, didn't ask you." Four says and walks away. I start laughing and Zeke turns to look at me.

"Why?" He asks.

"That's the pleasure of being his girlfriend." I say laughing and he just shakes his head.

"So, what's going on between you two now?" He asks.

"Well you know, the usual." I tell him and he nods.

"Doesn't it drive you crazy to see all the surrounding girls?"

"Yes it does, but I want to keep my relationship with my sister." I say and he nods.

"I understand that." He says and I nod.

"What has he told you?" I ask.

"What?" Zeke asks, acting like he doesn't know what I am talking about, but I know that he is hiding something.

"I know you are hiding something." I say and he nods.

"Just don't break his heart. He really lo-likes you." Zeke says and I look at him, raising my eyebrows.

"What?" I say and he shakes his head.

"You heard what I said, just don't break his heart." Zeke says.

"No I know, I mean the next part." I say smiling.

"Oh my god, you love him too." Zeke says smiling, while I know my face is turning red.

"Hush!" I tell him and he smiles like crazy.

"You so do!" He says smiling.

"So do what?" Four asks, coming towards us and bring a bottle of water. He sits down next to me instead of Zeke. Zeke starts laughing and I put my head in my hands. Why is this happening?

"Really Zeke?" I say and shake my head. "Thank you so much, oh and by the way, I so do not!"

"You so do! But it's okay, you aren't the only one waiting for it." He says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask and he smiles.

"What are you guys talking about?" Four asks, but I still just look at Zeke.

"You know what I am going to leave, before I say too much." He says and stands up. I turn to look at Four and he looks at me with a question mark on his face.

"What happened?" He asks and I shake my head.

"We can talk about it later." I say and he nods.

"Okay." He says and I turn more, so I can see him better. "What did your dad want?"

"He wanted to tell me that I have the house for myself." I say smiling.

"Are you okay with that?" He asks and I nod.

"I told him I would have a friend join me." I say smiling.

"Well, I am sure Christina will love that. You can play her barbie, but you need to send me pictures though." He says laughing and I shake my head.

"Who said anything about Christina?" I ask.

"Who else?" He asks.

"You." I say and he looks at me.

"You want me to come over to your house, when no one is there." He asks, kind of nervous.

"We can talk and watch movies, and make out." I say and let's out a breath. "What did you think would happen?"

"I don't know, but I don't mind, I get to kiss you when ever I want, and I don't have to worry about no one to see us." He says smiling.

"Yeah, I hate not being able to kiss you when ever I want." I say and smiles.

"We could always tell our friends, they are supposed to be our friends, so they should be happy for us, and not angry with us." He says and I nod. I know what he means, I hate being the one that wants our relationship hidden, but I want to have a relationship with my sister.

"But what with Lynn?" I ask.

"She will get over it." He replies and I look at table. "Hey." He says taking his hand and bringing it up to my cheek, making me look at him. "We don't need to deiced anything right now, think about."

"But you want to tell them." I say and he nods.

"I want every boy in this school and everywhere else, know that you are mine and they can't have you." He says and I laugh.

"Maybe, we can see." I say smiling and he smiles. He leans in and gives me a quick peak on the lips and I smile.

"Lets go to class." He says and I nod. He stands up and pulls me up after him. He takes my hand and we go back to class.

When we come to the class, everyone is talking on top of each other. Four lets go of my hand and we sit down. I sit down next to Zeke and Four.

"What happened after I left?" Zeke whispers to me. I turn to look at him and smile.

"Tell me what you meant first." I say and he shakes his head.

"I won't, I don't want to come in between you too." He says.

"Why?" I ask. "You won't."

"You don't know that. For now, I didn't say anything." He says and I nod.

"Okay fine." I say. "We will come for the party an hour."

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah, but only that long, not more." I say and he nods. I turn to look at Four and he smiles at me.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"I just told Zeke that we are coming to the party." I say and he nods, but doesn't smile. "What?"

He leans in and whispers to me, "What happened to just spending time together?" He asks. His voice making me smile, since his lips are brushing my ear. I would not mind more of that.

"Well, we have the whole evening and night, plus, I told Zeke we were only staying for an hour." I say and after he pulls back.

"Only an hour." He says and I nod.

"I promise." I say and he nods. Then the bells goes, signaling that the class is over and the next class is about to start. I stand up and get my things. I walk out of the class, knowing that Four followed me.

"So fast." He says, when we get to my locker.

"Hmm." I say.

"What do you have next?" He asks.

"Art." I say.

"Okay, well I have math, so I will see you after school?" He asks and I turn around to look at him, closing my locker at the same time.

"Okay, well I am going home before the game, you want to join me?" I ask and he nods.

"Okay, well I will see you then." He says and goes to his next class. This is what I miss. I want to be able to kiss him goodbye. I want to hold his hand. I really need to do something with this.

* * *

After art class, I head to the parking lot and get in my car. I decide I should just tell Four that I am heading home. I take my phone out of my pocket and find Four's contact.

 **Tris:** heading home, u comin?

Not long after that, he texts me back.

 **Four:** Out of class now, will be there

 **Tris:** k see u

I send the last class, turn on the radio, which is currently playing Primadonna Christina Aguilera. I really love this song, so it's perfect. I drive home and park my car. I lock my car and unlock the door to my house for the night. I walk to the kitchen and see a note there for me:

Tris

Thank you so much for letting me stay out tonight, it really means a lot. I put some money now under this letter, so you can buy pizza and some chips if you want. I will see you tomorrow, I have a feeling we will be home around dinner time.

Love Dad

I smile to myself, I literally get the house to myself for 24 hours. This is kind of perfect. I look under the letter and see money. I am so ordering pizza tonight. I smile and decide to get a drink, but when I am about to open the fridge, the doorbell rings. I go and open the door and find Four.

"Hey." I say and he smiles at me.

"Hey your self." He says and I smile. I open the door wider for him and he steps in. He takes his shoes and steps into the living room.

"Nice house." He says and I smile.

"Thanks." I say and turns around. "So do you want something to drink?" I ask him.

"Not really." He says smiling. He comes closer to him and I don't step back. He wraps his arms around my waist and I smile.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask and he smiles at me. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile.

"I have a few ideas in mind, if you would like me to show you." He says and I smile.

"Show me?" I ask smiling.

"Hmm." He says leaning in to kiss me. I kiss him right back. He wraps his arms around me pushing me even closer, my hands already going through his hair. He moves us around, so my back is facing the wall. He pushes me against the wall and I smile. I wrap legs around his waist. He walks over to the couch and puts me down carefully; not letting go of my lips. He comes on top of me and my hand reaches down to the hem of his t-shirt, going under his t-shirt. Before I mange to get his t-shirt of or even the idea occurs to him, he takes my hands from of his t-shirt and takes my jacket off. I then tug on the hem of his t-shirt showing him I want it off, but it doesn't come off. Then there is a knock on the door. He groans and I smile to myself. At least he didn't want to quit. He rolls of me and I stand up, straightening my top and walking towards the door. I open the door and it shocks me to see the person who knocked on the door.

 **A/N -** _Sorry for the cliffy and for any mistakes I don't have a lot of time, and well good news is that I found a place where I can charge my PC and have wifi, so I can update, so yeah... I just want to tell pansycakes that I loved all the reviews, I wasn't really sure what pansycakes thought about the last chapter, but now I know I did a good job!_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- Thank you for saying that! And I am glad that you like the length of each chapter, for some reason, I can't mange to stop writing, every time I write, my head comes up with so many new ideas, it's really fun, but sometimes a bit annoying. And no I don't see any emoji..._

 **Sam** _\- Thank you, and I am almost well now, and our trip is turning out to be pretty good. Well I am glad to know that you liked the way I got them together, and here is my other update!_

 **Dancingfangirl15** _\- Thank you! I know why you hate Lynn, have the same thing... I am thinking about revealing FourTris..no I am not telling you, but I love your ideas, I can say that it's going to be something like that. Here is another update!_

 **Bootyclapasauras** _\- Thank you! I haven't really thought of it that way, but you are so right. I have never thought of it, but I am glad you wrote it in the review, it really helped me somehow. I also glad that you find Lynn and Tris's relationship cute, it makes me smile, and yes, in the end they will be closer. You are not the only one sucking on family moments, let me tell you that. Well, I am so sorry again for not updating sooner (for the last chapter), and thank you and for now, our trip is turning out pretty well. Normally, when I go with my grandparents, we usually use only two days, and now I am going with my family and we have only driven for 3 hours and it's our first day, so this can take some time :) I am betting we won't get to my aunt's place until like Thursday. Sorry for writing so much. Will stop now, but yeah, again thank you._

 **f4ngirl46** _\- I am glad that you are happy! Thank you, it really makes me happy to know that! Here is another chapter and thank you, I will try to enjoy it as long as it lasts! :)_

 **Sarcasm-is-life** _\- Well I am glad that you don't mind that I wrote so long chapter, this one was turning out pretty long too, but I made a cliffhanger instead. Thank you telling me to have a good time on my trip, that means a lot. And I don't 'like' your reviews, I love them! And I am betting that isn't true. I have to say the best part of writing this story, is reading the reviews after! For some reason, I love writing too much, so I can never write only 200 words, sorry, but that never works for me! :) And I always check my work! I hate it myself, reading fan fiction with too many grammar errors. I wonder where you heard that sarcasm is good for your health, anyway, if I ever try using sarcasm, no one understands that I am being sarcastic then and there, really annoying I will tell you! Thank you for reviewing! It really means a lot!_

 **Guest** _\- Here is another chapter... not so long though! Sorry :)_

 **Guest** _\- I would reply by PM, but there are so many that doesn't have a real user, so I just think it easier to just write in the update, I am sorry if that makes it complicated for you in any way, I know you probably already do it, but an idea, is only read the answer for your review, and skip all the others, you don't have to read them... Thanks for reviewing anyway :)_

 **EmelyCue** _\- Thank you :)_

 **JodiCatherine** _\- I like the idea, but I already have a way in mind, if the one I have doesn't work, I will see what I can do with yours, I really like it though :)_

 **Guest** _\- Here is another chapter! I have to say I really love your words! It really makes me smile! Thank you for telling me that you loved the last chapter, I wasn't sure about it, but now I know, pansycakes actually liked it! :)_

 **Guest** _\- Thank you for saying that!_

 **A/N** _\- Okay please pansycakes, tell me what pansycakes thought about this chapter! I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, unless we find a place with electricity and wifi, but we will see! Anyway, I hoped every pansycaked had a great weekend and I will update as soon as I can! :)_


	8. News

**Chapter 8 - News**

 **Tris POV**

I open the door and it shocks me to see the person who knocked on the door.

"Hello." I say and look at Mr. Eaton.

"Oh hello Beatrice, is your father home?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No I am sorry, he isn't, he is out tonight. Have you tried his phone?" I ask and he nods.

"He didn't pick up his phone." He replies and I nod.

"Yeah, like I said, he isn't here tonight." I say and he nods.

"Do you know when he is coming home?" He asks and I shake my head. I know I am not supposed to lie, but Mr. Eaton always creeps me out. My father and Mr. Eaton works close together and well, whenever I was around Mr. Eaton, he always gave me the creep. I guess something happened to him after he lost his wife. I only heard about it from my dad, but yeah, I think she died around 11 years ago, and it was all over the news. Since Mr. Eaton, is one of the highest government people, or what ever you call it, the news people, were all over the case.

"Okay, well if he calls or comes home, tell him I stopped by." He says and I nod.

"Do you want me to give him a message from you?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"It was just some work things I wanted to go over with him." He says and I nod.

"Tris!" Four shouts from inside.

"What?" I shout back. "Sorry about that." I tell Mr. Eaton he nods.

"Visitors?" He asks and I nod.

"Was it anything more you wanted?" I ask and he shakes his head. Four comes over to me.

"Who is it?" He asks and I look at Mr. Eaton. Four comes over to me and stands next to me. He looks at Mr. Eaton and freezes.

"Well, hello there." Mr. Eaton says and Four nods. "It's been a while."

"What are you doing here?" Four asks, way to mean I would think.

"Talking to Beatrice." Mr. Eaton replies. "What are you doing here?"

"Non of your business." Four answers.

"You see, it kind of is." Mr. Eaton says and I look between them. _What is going on?_

"No, I turned 18. I decide now." He says and Mr. Eaton nods.

"Well, it's good to see you again son." He says and I look at Mr. Eaton. _What!?_ I can see Four getting angry. His hand is turning to fists. I take his hand and draw circles on his hand. He seems to calm down a bit, but not a lot.

"Was it anything else I can do for you?" I ask Mr. Eaton.

"Not, just tell your dad." He says and I nod.

"Bye." I say and he smiles.

"Bye." He say and leaves. I close the door and turn to look at Four.

"What was that about?" I ask and he looks at me.

"That was my father." He replies and I look at him raising my eyebrows.

"Your father?" I ask.

"Hmm - if he deserves that title." He says, kind of more to himself, but I heard him. I walk past him and into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I ask and he says no. I get a bottle of Coke Zero and bring it back to the couch and sit down. He follows me and he sits opposite to me. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I guess." He says.

"You know you can tell me when you are ready." I say and he looks at me. "You told me it was your father, and I can see that there is more too it, but I don't need to know everything now. I know you will tell me when you are ready."

"I should tell you, we have been dating for a month now, I should tell you." He says.

"Do you want to tell me?" I ask and he looks at me.

"I don't know what it will do to us, when you do find out." He replies.

"Well, I promise to be here all the time, I won't leave, and fairly, I can't leave, it's my home." say and he smiles. That cause me to smile. "Tell me when you are ready." I say and he nods. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask, walking towards the TV, looking through the DVD I have.

"My mother died when I was 7 years old. You probably know, since you know my father. It was all over the news." Four says and I turn around to look at me. I walk back over to him and sit down and take his hand in my hand and start rubbing circles. He smiles at me and continues. "How much do you know about him?" He asks.

"Well, my dad works in the government with him, and I knew that his wife died when I was 5 years old. He has always kind of been around because of my dad, but after his wife died, he has always been kind of giving me the creep." I say and he laughs. "No offense."

"No it's okay. Well, he is my father and his wife was my mother. I didn't want to be on the news, so no one really knows he is my father, that is always why I call myself Four. My name is Tobias, but no one knows that. Mr. Amar, or before when I was younger I never listen to rules, I started playing soccer and Mr. Amar kept referring to me by my soccer t-shirt, the number four, so after some time, everyone started to follow him. No one knows that my names is Tobias, but yeah, anyway, like I was saying, I know that before my mother died, my dad hit her. I saw it and I hated myself for not being able to do anything to stop it. There was this one night, when I heard her screaming louder than usual from downstairs and I was up in my room. The next day, my dad was crying because she was dead."

"Four." I say and he shakes his head.

"Just let me finish." He says and I nod. "After that he didn't have anyone to hit anymore so he started taking his anger out on -"

"You." I say and he nods. "Oh my god. "Now I really hate Mr. Eaton.

"Please don't call me Four, you know my name, but only do it when we are in private." He says and I smile I take my other hand and bring it out to his cheek and his kiss him. I pull away and look at him.

"Okay Tobias." I say and he smiles. He turns around and takes his t-shirt of. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." He says. When his t-shirt his off, you can see his amazing tattoo. He his whole back is covering flames and in the middle of his back, he has five circles going down. Each circle representing each school. The top symbol is the Dauntless symbol - the fire, the Abnegation symbol - two people holding hands, the Erudite symbol - an eye , the Candor symbol - a scale, and the last one, the Amity symbol - a three. I take my hand up and trace the symbolizes with my hand. When my hand touches his back, I can feel the scares. I take my hand back.

"Tobias." I say.

"Most of the time he would use his belt, but sometimes, he would use anything he could find, then my fear of confinement as you know of, that is from him locking me in the closet up in my room. Sometimes he would lock me there for a whole weekend, sometime only nights, it depends on how upset he was." He says. I take my hand up to his back and let my hand explore his back, if you can say that. When hand goes over his shoulder he turns around and he looks at me.

"Thank you for telling me." I say and he smiles.

"Thank you for not freaking out." He says and I smile. I lean in and kiss him, wrapping my hands around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. I lie down he comes on top of me. He then breaks apart and I groan and he laughs.

"What did you and Zeke talk about?" He asks and I look at him questionable. "When I got a water."

"Oh, he told me not to break your heart, because you really lo-like me." I say smiling, he sits up and turns away from me. I sit up and wrap my arm his shoulders, leaning my head against his shoulders.

"I love you." I say and he looks at me.

"You love me after what I told you about my messed up past?" He asks and I nod.

"Tobias, what you call your messed up past is what made you to the guy I am now falling in love with. You are a strong, smart, and to me and the gang you are nice, and very very handsome." I say smiling, and he laughs.

"I love you too." He says and I smile. He leans in and kisses me and I smile against our kiss. He really is turning out of be a pretty awesome guy. He doesn't deserve to be hidden. He doesn't deserve to be my 'secret' boyfriend.

"I hate to say this," he says pulling away, "but we need to get going if we want to make it to the game."

"I was looking forward to just stay here and make out with you." I say smiling and he smiles. He takes his t-shirt back on again and stands up. I get my jacket and take it on, after straightening my t-shirt.

"Hey we can take my car." He says, when I am about to get my car keys.

"Okay." I say walking back over to him. He takes my hand after I grab my phone from the coffee table and my house keys. We walk out the door and I lock it and we get into his car. We drive to the school and we get out of his car. He locks the car and he takes my hand and we walk over to the soccer field. When we get there, he drops my hand and I stop. He turns to look at me and I look at me.

"Why are you stopping?" He asks me.

"You dropped my hand." I say and he smiles.

"So what, you are going to stand there until I take your hand?" He asks and I nod. He smiles at me and he comes closer to me, his hands comes to my waist and he leans in to kiss me. I smile and he pulls away.

"Come on." He says and takes my hand and leads me to the field. I smile and lean my head on his left shoulder. He let's go of my hand and put's his arm around my shoulders and I take my left hand up to his left hand and hold his hand.

"So we only stay at the party an hour right?" He asks and I nod against his shoulder.

"Yeah." I say and he smiles. "Why?"

"Because... well I just want to get to spend some time with you. Only you." He says and I smile.

"So what do you want to eat, I got some money from my dad and we can order some food?" I say and he smiles.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"I really don't care." I say and he smiles.

"Then I think we might we have a problem, because I don't really care either." He says and I laugh.

"Just tell me." I say and he shakes his head.

"I don't want anything specials." He says.

"Fine, I will order a salad, from Pizza company." I say and he looks at me and I look at him. "What?"

"You are ordering a salad on a Friday?" He asks and I smile.

"So?" I ask.

"What is it with you and your salads?" He asks and I laugh.

"It's really good and on top of that its healthy." I say and he laughs.

"What ever, I guess we can share a pizza." He says and I nod.

"And a salad." I say and he laughs.

"What about movie?" He asks and I look at him.

"What do you want to see?" I ask and he smiles.

"I really don't know." He says and I laugh.

"Okay, I guess we will figure it out." I say and he smiles and nods. "Oh wait, I know." I say and he looks at me, waiting for me to continue. "Spy."

"Spy?" He asks and I nod. "There's a movie named Spy?"

"Yeah, I saw it with Caleb in the cinema some few weeks ago, and I really want to see it again, it's hilarious, you are going to love it." I say and he laughs.

"Okay." He says and I smile.

We see the gang in the middle of the field. Christina and Zeke are the only once that have noticed us.

"Look at Chris." I say laughing and he laughs. Christina has a smile on her face, and I don't think I have ever seen her smile this big before. We go to the gang and we let go of each other. When I let go of him, he is about to move and stand next to Zeke, but I hold him, so he doesn't move. He turns to look at me and I smile and him and he shakes his head, but stands next to me.

"When did you guys come?" Lynn asks.

"I don't know, 5 minutes ago." I say and she nods.

"Did you guys come together?" Nita asks and I nod.

"Yeah, Four picked me up." I say and Lynn and Nita looks at me strange.

"So, what you called him and asked him to pick you up?" Lynn asks and I nod.

"That's exactly what happened." I say sarcastically.

"What happened then?" Nita asks.

"Non of your business." I say and both of them look at me annoyed. "Did I do something to piss you off Lynn?" I ask.

"Yeah, just stop I don't know being around Four." She says.

"Now why would I do that, he isn't your boyfriend." I say and she looks at me.

"Hey." Al says coming behind me. I turn to look at him and smile at him.

"Hi." I say.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Just Lynn who isn't being reasonable." I say loud enough for her to hear it.

"Says the person who is hanging around Four all the time."

"Give me one good reason why I can't?" I tell her.

"Because..." She trails off.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Al asks me and I nod. We walk away.

"I am getting a water." I say and he nods and follows me. "So, what is it?"

"I just wondered if you, I don't know, wanted to go on a date with me?" He says and I stop to look at him.

"What?" I ask and start walking again. We come to the booth where they sell drinks and some snacks and I buy water.

"You know where you dress up and I dress up -" He starts.

"Al, I know what a date is, but I don't like you that way." I say and he looks at me. I feel really bad now. "Sorry, Al, I am dating someone else."

"Who?" He asks. I look at the gang who isn't that far away from us and is looking at us. I guess telling the gang now, is better than any, right? Right.

"Four." I say and he looks at me and then at the gang.

"Why him?" He asks and I look at Al again.

"I don't know, it just kind of happened." I say smiling and he nods.

"Okay." He says.

"I would love and hope that we can still be friends." I say and he smiles at me.

"Yeah, I would love that." He says and I smile.

"Okay, let's get back." I say and we walk back over to the gang.

"We should get ready." Zeke says and I look at them.

"Okay, well good luck." I say and they smile.

"Thanks, but I am not sure we need it." Uriah says.

"Oh really?" I say and he punches my arm.

"That really hurt." I say and he laughs. I shove him and he walks with Will to the changing room. I turn to look at Zeke who is next to me and at Four, who is next to Zeke.

"So what happened today after school?" He asks and I smile. "I knew it." He says smiling and I laugh. I look at Four and he shakes his head laughing.

"Okay, so good luck." I say and Zeke smiles at me.

"You just said that, but thanks I guess." Four says and I smile. Him and Zeke starts walking away and it's only us girls left on the field.

"Because he doesn't like you." Lynn says and I turn to look at her.

"What?" I ask.

"You told me to give you a good enough reason why you shouldn't be around him, and the reason is that he doesn't like you." She says and I smile nodding.

"You are right." I say and she smiles. "He doesn't _like_ me, he loves me." I say smiling.

"Yeah right." Nita says. I turn around and run over to Zeke and Four. They turn and look at me and I smile. I walk over to Four and smash my lips to his. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, he is a bit shocked first, so he doesn't kiss back right away, but after some time, his arms goes around my waist and he kisses me back. When he pulls back, he looks at me funny.

"What happened to wanting to have a relationship with your sister?" He asks.

"You are more important, at least when she's upset with me every time she sees me anyway, and I got tired of not being able to do this." I say and kiss him again. I can feel his smile against my lips and I pull back.

"What was her reason for you not being able to be around Four?" Zeke asks and I pull back, but Four still leaves his arm around my waist, bring me closer to him.

"That Four doesn't like me." I say.

"What did you answer?" Zeke asks.

"That she is right, he doesn't like me, he loves me." I say and Zeke smiles.

"So nice Tris." Zeke says and I nod. I give Four one more kiss before letting them walk back to the changing room and I walk back to the girls.

"I am sure you got him to do that. You probably paid him or something." Nita says and I nod smiling at her.

"I was hoping that would happen soon, when did it happen?" Lauren asks.

"Over a month ago." I say and her jaw drops, same with Marlene, and Shauna.

"Christina you don't look shocked, why?" Marlene asks.

"I knew." She says.

"Who else knew?" Shauna asks.

"Your boyfriend." I say smiling and she just shake her head.

"I still can't believe you guys have hidden it for over a month." Lauren says and I nod.

"It's been pretty difficult." I say.

"Why?" Shauna asks. "Why keep your relationship a secret?"

"Because I wanted to try to have a relationship with my sister, but she is always upset with me." I say and look at Lynn.

"Yeah that's because you came to my school and you and Christina became best friend, and you started dating the guy I like! You have everything I want! You bitch!" She says and I look at her.

"Everything I want?" I ask her and she nods.

"You have dad!" She says and I look at her.

"You have your freaking mother!" I say and Christina comes and stand next to me. She takes my hand, she knows that I don't like talking about my mother.

"Well you have dad." She says.

"Dad calls you every freakin' week! I haven't talked to my mother for 4 years Lynn! 4 years!" I yell at her. "I don't have everything!"

"What's going on?" Zeke asks coming over to us with the rest of the boys. Four comes over to me and rubs circles on my back, trying to calm me down, but it's not working.

"You have a family!" She yells at me and I look at her.

"Well, Lynn, who is surrounding you!?" I ask. She looks around and looks at all her friends her. "Lynn you have had all these amazing friends here for more than 3 years, plus you have had Uriah and Zeke since you were born! You have a family right here! I might have my dad, but my dad is getting married to another woman and that woman has a child and yeah, that is my going to be my family, but that doesn't mean I have amazing friends like you do, and yes, now they are becoming my family too, but they are always, and I mean always, going to be the once who were here doing the 3 years where we were separated and know you best."

"Tris!" She yells at me and I look at her.

"Wait, I almost forgot! You have both of your parents talking to you! Both! Do you know how lucky you are!"

"Lucky?" She asks yelling back. "Tris, mom, she loves you, she wants you, she has always wanted you!" She yells at me and I look at her. _What the hell is she talking about?_ "When we were younger and I told you that I would help them choose who gets to stay with whom?" She asks and I nod.

"Remember I said I would stay with mom and you would stay with dad." She says and I nod. "You thought, we helped them choose? You thought we helped them decided, who got to stay with whom! I heard them fight the night before and they were fight about who was keeping what child. Mom said that she was keeping you! Dad said no, because he wanted you, because you were the one that loved sports and that it would be better to be with him and not mom who loves fashion! Mom kept saying that she wanted you and kept saying that, and then after a long time, dad was tired and gave up, so he said he would take me." She says and I look at her. I can feel the tears threatening to fall, but I am not letting them.

"Then the next day when I told you that we would make it easier for them to choose, and we decided that I would stay with mom and you would stay with dad, I said that, I said that because I knew that was the right thing to do, I knew you would fit in with him and not mom who loves fashion." She says. "When you and dad left, mom started getting drunk every day and kept telling me things that when I didn't do something right, she said that she wished that you were here to show me how to do it right, because I didn't know how to. There was this one night she came home drunk, she told me that, before we were born, she only wanted one kid and that would be you, that wouldn't be me! She didn't want me, and the reason dad calls all the time, is that he knows mom doesn't want me. He knew that I knew that too, and he didn't want to agree with what we decided, but I told him it was better that way, so he gave up. He called to check on me here and there, and kept calling, making sure I was okay, but I was never okay. Mom never wanted me, and she still doesn't. She might not say that she doesn't want me anymore, but I know inside she doesn't." Lynn says crying and I know I am crying too.

"Then why doesn't she talk to me?" I ask her crying. Marlene is standing next to Lynn holding her close.

"Because, it hurts her too much! You choose dad over her, she thinks. She doesn't know that I told you to go with dad. She doesn't know these things, only dad and I knew, and now you do too." She says, managing to keep her voice down. "You were always the popular girl, everyone likes you, and when we were younger and mom and dad weren't separated, you were always the good girl."

"Lynn, you were the nice girl, everyone likes you, I was always jealous of you, because mom and dad would always be happy with you every time, you did something good." I say and she shakes her head.

"That was because I never did anything right or good, so when I first did something good, they were crazy happy about, but they didn't need to say anything to you because you were the perfect child." She says crying and I turn around.

"I am going to sit down, it's looks like the game is going to start." I say and walk away, wiping my tears away. I walk over to the sitting area is and sit down. Christina comes running after me and sits down next to me.

"Hey, you okay?" She asks and I nod. I don't speak though. There are too many things going through my head right now. I put my head in my hands and let my thoughts take over me.

Mom never wanted Lynn? Dad knowing Lynn wasn't wanted from her mother? Dad knowing everything? _What is going on?_ I feel like I am the girl who doesn't anything about my childhood! I feel like Lynn knows more about their separation, but only because she is a minute older than me, she feels the need to keep them from me. I hate that! I hate being kept secrets from. And I know there is more too it, than Lynn is telling me.

"Hey!" Someone says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up to find myself staring into those oceans blue eyes I have come to love.

"Why aren't you out on the field?" I ask and shakes his head. He is crunching down on his knees and is looking up at me.

"You don't look fine." He says and I look at him.

"You haven't asked me if I am fine." I say.

"No, but Christina did and she said that you said that you were." He says, "and I know not to ask that question, because I know you to well, and I know that you aren't fine."

"Just go and be awesome. I will watch and I will see you after the game." I say and he nods. He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and tells me he loves me and walks over to Zeke and they start talking.

10 minutes in to the game, I can't do it anymore. I can't sit here and act like everything is okay, because it clearly isn't! I need to get out. I can't be here, with a crazy crowd like this! I can't! I look to my left and see Christina focusing on the game. I stand up and walk towards the exit door. I look behind me and see that no one notice that I left. Good. I walk out the door and walk to the girls' bathroom. I wash my face, and walk out of the school building, after drying it. It's when I come to the parking lot that I realized that I don't have a car. I guess I just have to walk.

I walk out of the school and start walking. From the moment the guys left to change and until I sat down on the bench, keeps replaying in my head. Of what happened. What actually happened. And what happens now. Before I know it, I am walking in my old neighborhood. Nothing has changed. I walk up to the old house I used to live in. The soccer field is still there. Then there is my old soccer ball. I walk over to the goal and get the ball out. I look around it. It still has 'Tris' written on it. Uriah kept stealing my balls, then I asked where it was and of course he said he didn't know, so in the end I wrote my name on the ball, so he couldn't steal it anymore. I kick the ball to the middle of the field, and I run up to the ball. I turn around and I kick the ball.

I do this over and over again. I don't get tired at all. I just wished that I didn't wear jeans instead of sweatpants. It would be so much more comfortable wearing sweatpants; at least when I play soccer.

"Hey, you need to stop that right now, someone is trying to get some sleep!" Someone says coming from the house and walking towards me. I look up.

"Sorry." I say and the person comes closer. That's when I see who it is. Lynn's mother.

"Beatrice." She says and I look at the ball again.

"Natalie." I say and I know I hurt her by saying that. "It's Tris by the way. Just Tris."

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say and she walks closer. Out of reflex, I take a step back. "Lynn told me that she heard you and dad fight about who was keeping who, and that you said you wanted to keep me, and in the end dad gave up. The next day Lynn and I told you guys that I would stay with dad and Lynn would stay with you. She then told me that you came home drunk after we left and told her that you wished I was there so I can teach her when she did something wrong, and that you never wanted two children, you only wanted one and that would be me." I say and she looks at me. "Is that true?"

"Yes it is." She says. Honest. Interesting.

"She also told me that, when we were little, you guys were crazy happy when Lynn did something right, because she never did, but I always did." I say and she nods.

"Where is this coming from?" She asks.

"Why haven't you called me? Talked to me?" I ask.

"You chose dad over me." She says.

"But Lynn she loved you, she still does, but you don't want her!" I yell at her, I can't take her shit anymore. I just can't.

"I do want her!" She yells back at me.

"Do you know how it feels not to be wanted?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Well, when I left, I was hoping and I thought that Lynn wouldn't get to experience that kind of pain, because I went through it, because you didn't want me! You didn't want me! And I found out that you didn't want Lynn either!"

"I did want you! I still do!"

"You haven't done anything to show me that you do want me or love me or anything! You stopped talking to me, when you found out about Zoe!"

"Because you choose your father and that person instead of me!"

"Well you know what, Lynn was right! I would never fit in with you, because I am nothing like you! _Nothing_ like you! I don't care how I look! I don't care about fashion and I know that you are this famous fashion person, but I don't care! What I do care about is what soccer team won what game! I care about sports! Not fashion, so Lynn did the right thing when she told me to stay with dad and she would stay with you. She loves fashion, she goes crazy all the time something new comes out in the shops! She got your part and I got dads!" I yell at her and continue, because I don't think I can stop.

"We would have never worked and you, you need to realize that, I will never be the person Lynn is! Lynn is always going to be the girl you have always wanted, because as you know, I didn't play dress-up or play with barbies when I was little, I played with action figures and soccer balls! I didn't dress-up as Cinderella on Halloween, I dressed-up as Batman! Lynn is awesome to be around and she is nice, so you need to love her and care for her and want her, because me, you don't know me, and you will never know me, because you ruined any chance for us to ever have a relationship, by breaking contact with me 4 years ago!" I yell at her and walk away, before she can say anything else. I do take my football with me though.

I walk home. I don't walk back to the school and I don't go to the party. I go home. I know it's a long way home, but right now, I need to walk. I need to clear my head. I need air!

When I do get home, Tobias' car is outside the house. I walk over to the front door and find him sitting on the stairs.

"Hey you." He says looking up at me. "You didn't answer my calls." He says and I take my phone out of my back pocket. It's midnight. Shit. Many miss calls from everyone.

"I told everyone to go home and get some sleep or go to the party or whatever, and I would text them when I found you. I realize that you would walk around and do what ever, so I came here and hoped I was right and that nothing had happened to you." He says and I nod. I walk over to him and sit down next to him, turning my ball around in my hands. "Who's ball is that?"

I give it to him and he sees my name.

"Where did you get it?" He asks.

"My old home." I say and he nods.

"Should we go inside, it's getting kind of cold." He says and I nod. It's not 'kind' of cold, it's freezing. It's soon Christmas, as I have mentioned, and well during Christmas time, it is very cold here in Chicago. I stand up, leaving my ball outside the door and open the door. I take my shoes of and walk over to the couch sitting down. Tobias comes after me and sits opposite to me.

"I talked to her." I say and he looks at me.

"Who?" He asks.

"Lynn's mother." I say and he takes my hand.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I told her that she needed to love her, care for her, and want her, because she has ruined every chance she every had, to ever have a relationship with me." I say and look up at him.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"No, I hate myself for ever being such a bitch towards Lynn. She has been nothing but an awesome sister and I don't know. I wish I could take everything I said to back." I tell him and he nods.

"What happens to us, Tris?" He asks and I look at him. I had never thought about it, but maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore. Maybe be wants to be with Lynn? Maybe he doesn't want me, because what I did to Lynn?

"What do you want to happen?" I ask and he lets go of my hand and stands up. I look at him, even though he has his back to me. "Tobias."

"Tris, I want you. I know you hate yourself for everything you did to Lynn, but I still don't want Lynn." He says and I look at him. So he thinks that I am going to break-up with him, because of what happened today? With Lynn?

"Tobias." I say smiling and he looks at me way to serious. "I hate myself for what I said to her, and I do hate myself for everything else I did to her, but not when it comes to you. She was always upset with me when it came to you and me, so I am hoping that you and I, I will still have that in my life, even if I don't have the rest." I say and he comes and sits down next to me.

"So, you aren't breaking up with me?" He asks and I shake my head.

"If you aren't -" I start, but I am cut of by his lips. I am to shocked to do anything at first, but then I realize what he is doing and I wrap my arms around his neck and pulls him closer. I pull back and look at him smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says and I smile. I love how he makes me feel, and I am planning on keeping him for a long, long time.

 **A/N** _\- Sorry for not updating for so long! I am curious to know what every pansycake thinks about this chapter! I know there is a lot of drama in this chapter, but I am hoping for many reviews from all pansycakes! Please, please review!_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- It's annoying when that happens, and no, it isn't Lynn. Surprise! :) Tell me what you think about this chapter please!_

 **Sarcasm-is-life** _\- I know right, so annoying! Thank you for saying I am writing an amazing story, that really means a lot! Well, I know that I didn't update for so long and I am sorry about that! And I hope that you didn't get to upset, when you find out who was at the door! I am sorry, it wan't one day, but like 5 days! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you thought about this one! Please I need to know this was okay! :)_

 **Guest -** _Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this one!_

 **Sam** _\- Here is the next chapter, and I am way better than before, so thanks for that and I am sorry for that cliffy, the chapter would have been too long if I didn't make the cliffy! Sorry :)_

 **Bootyclapasauras -** _THANK YOU! I am hoping that you and your family are okay! I really do hope so! And please, tell your parents that I am truly sorry for that! I really do hope you are right about the part that 'it was so worth it!', I really do hope so! I am sorry, but no names rights! You sound like my teacher telling me to keep up the amazing work, it made me smile! But thanks as always, I know I can always count on you to review, and I love that! Like the other chapter, I wasn't really sure about it, and I have the same problem with this one, so please, please tell me what you think! I really looking forward to your review! Thanks as always! :)_

 **EmelyCue -** _Here is another update! Thanks!_

 **petite-yoyo** _\- Nope, sorry! :)_

 **Hamber Ivy -** _I will defiantly make Lynn fall in love with someone else and be happy, just not right now._

 **Dancingfangirl15 -** _Thank you! Nope, they aren't, but it was a good pick :) Thank you! Please tell me what you think about this one though! Please :)_

 **Guest -** _I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, and who was at the door! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter though, please!_

 **Sam** _\- Did you review two times, or is there another 'Sam' posting reviews? Anyway, hey! :) And no I will not make it Lynn, everyone thought it was Lynn, so I changed it, not that it was ever my intention to make it Lynn. And yes, I do play sports, I do play soccer. Softball, is that like handball or something, I am not good at combining names with things, not my thing, but it sounds interesting, and if handball and softball is kind of the same, I know it's fun, I like handball you see :) Sorry for babbling, will stop now! Anyway, thank you as always, and here is another chapter, please tell me what you thought about it! Love reading your review! :)_

 **Guest** _\- Thank you :) It sounds interesting, here where I am, I just have to meet my friends and family, and it's nothing that interesting, oh well, I guess it's nice to see your friends and family since you haven't seen them for a year, so I guess it's nice, and I am in Norway, not Ireland, just saying :) And I do like your idea with Chris and Tris being sister, it's an interesting idea, I like it :)_

 **A/N -** _Like I said before, please tell me what pansycakes thought about this chapter!_


	9. Lynn

**Chapter 9 - Lynn**

 **Strong words in this chapter, and I didn't get to prove read this chapter - sorry, have family I need to see... Sorry again.**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up from the doorbell ringing. I look around. I am in my room and Tobias is no where to be seen. I look at the nightstand and my clock reads 12.10 PM.

"Hey Tris, you might want to get the door." Tobias says coming through my bedroom door. I stop what I am doing him, he is wearing a pair of shorts and that's it. He showed me his back yesterday, but I never got a good view of his chest. God, he is like a Greek God. And he is mine. I feel like I am the luckiest girl right now.

That's when everything comes floating back to me. In the end, we ordered a pizza and a salad, and we decided on just watching Spy, like I suggested. Before we started watching the movie, and while waiting for the pizza and salad to come, I took a shower and got ready for bed, which was a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. I think it's Caleb's, but for some reason, it ended up in my closet. When the pizza and salad came, we started the movie, and I guess I fell asleep before the movie finished, because I don't remember coming up here. I don't know where Tobias slept though.

"Where did you sleep?" I ask him, as I being to stand up and trying to act like he isn't leaning against the door frame. I am glad I got ready before the movie though, at least I have comfortable cloths on.

"Downstairs on the couch." He replies and I nod.

"You could have woken my up, so could have a better bed." I say and he shakes his head.

"You looked way to cute and peaceful." He says and I walk over to him and shove him, while walking downstairs.

"Hey, what do you want for breakfast?" I shout to him from downstairs, while he comes down after.

"I can make pancakes." He says and I look at him.

"You cook?" I ask and he nods.

"You want?" He asks and I nod.

"Okay." I say and he smiles. "Just feel like home and use what ever you need." I say and he nods, he walks in to the kitchen after giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey, when did you wake up?" I ask, when I am about to open the door.

"When someone rang the doorbell, you should open the door now." He replies and I smile.

"What ever." I say and he laughs. "Oh, and do you mind putting your t-shirt back on?"

"Why?" He asks. "Don't like the view?"

"No, it isn't that, it's just that the view is only for me to see." I say smiling and I hear his laugh.

"Okay fine." He says and I smile. I open the door and Lynn stands there.

"Happy?" He asks from inside.

"I can't see you right now, but I hoping you put it on, and yeah I am happy. Thanks." I reply to him and turn to look at Lynn again.

"Hi." I say and she nods.

"Do you have visitors?" She asks and I nod.

"What is it?" I ask, trying not to be mean. Even though, I was hoping I wouldn't need to talk to the gang, until Monday.

"I wanted to talk." She says and I nod.

"Who is it?" Tobias asks from the kitchen.

"Lynn." I shout back to him.

"Who is inside?" She asks and I turn to look back at her.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow or tonight?" I tell her and she looks at me.

"I can go." Tobias shouts to me and I shake my head, even if he can't see me.

"No, I want you to stay." I shout back to him.

"What ever." He says and I can hear his smile.

"Tonight?" She asks and I nod.

"Okay, bye." I say closing the door and she leaves after saying bye. I walk into the kitchen and I watch him make pancakes.

"Why didn't you want me to leave?" He asks, looking at me.

"Because I didn't want you to leave, plus I wanted pancakes." I say and he laughs.

"Oh come on, tell me." He says and I smile.

"I was hoping I didn't need to see the gang until Monday, and then she shows up now... I don't know, I just didn't want to talk to her now, but I told her to come tonight and she said yes." I tell him and he nods.

"Okay, well the pancakes are ready." He says and I nod. I take some jam with me and he takes the plates and the pancakes. We sit down and start eating.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asks me and I look at him.

"What do you want to do?" I ask him and he smiles.

"We could always play soccer." He says and I smile.

"Okay." I reply smiling. I have never had a boyfriend, who has wanted to play soccer with me. I mean, my last boyfriend, well, we didn't really play soccer during our free-time, he would like to do something else, than that. Not that we saw each other often. He went to another school, and we only like saw each other, during the weekends, and during the weekends, he liked being at his apartment, not at my house, because other people were at home. We didn't do it much, but so I didn't really say 'no', but I just hope that this relationship is more than that.

"When is your dad coming home?" He asks and I look at the clock.

"Around the afternoon." I reply and he smiles. "I have a feeling they will be bringing food home, and Caleb will be home too, which means that we actually have to do something in science class this week and all the others."

"Okay." He says and I smile. We eat the rest of our breakfast, just talking about school and life in general. After that, I take a shower, will he cleans the dishes. When I am done, he showers and I get ready in my room. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and I head outside. When I get outside, I get my ball and I take my phone out, and I call Uriah. I know I didn't want to talk to the gang until Monday, but that was already ruin by Lynn coming to see me.

"Hey Tris." Uriah says, picking up on the third ring.

"I wondered if you and Zeke wanted to come and join me and Four, play soccer." I say.

"Of course, at your house?" He asks and I smile.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay, will be there in 5." He says and hangs up.

I go over to the goals and get the ready, and when I turn around Tobias is standing at the door and watching me.

"How long have you stood there?" I ask and he smiles.

"Just came out." He replies and I nod.

"I called Uriah and got him and Zeke to come and join us." I say and he smiles. That's when we hear their car coming. They stop the car and I smile. We used to do this all the time when Lynn's mother and my dad was still together, except for Tobias was never in the picture.

"Hey." Uriah says and I wave at him.

"Hey." Tobias says.

"So, what, only you two against us two?" Zeke says mentioning that him and Uriah are a team, and Tobias and I are a team. I shake my head at this and Tobias looks at me.

"Oh, but I was hoping to play in your team." Tobias says and I smile.

"Nope, I was more thinking you get to play with Uriah, I want to play with Zeke." I say and Zeke smiles.

"I am so agreeing with you T." Zeke says and I smile.

"I know right." I say smiling. "You guys get that side, we get this." I say and walk over to the right side of the field. I choose the field with no sun, so we can see so much better.

"Hey, you get to pick sides and teams, so unfair!" Uriah says and I smile.

"Oh, I though it was 'girls choose'." I say and Zeke laughs.

"Fine!" Uriah says and walks away. He goes into the house and I shake my head.

"Hey, fine you choose Uriah!" I shout to him, but he comes back with two sunglasses.

"No, it's fine, will you get to look uncool, we will look very cool." He says and I shake my head. He hands a pair of sun glass to Tobias and they put them on. I have to say that Uriah was right. They do look pretty cool.

"Do you regret about the teams now?" Tobias asks and I shake my head, even if he does look pretty handsome.

"I don't, because you guys might look cool, but that doesn't mean we won't crush you." I say and Zeke smiles and we high five.

We start the game, and they get to start. They send the ball to each other and I smile at Zeke. Uriah sends it to Tobias and I run up to Tobias and smile at him and he shakes his head. He tries to kick the ball back to Uriah, but I mange to get it.

"That's my girl!" Zeke shouts and I smile.

"She isn't your girl!" Tobias shouts back and I laugh. I kick the ball to Zeke and he scores.

"You know one of you should defiantly watch the goal." I say walking back towards my goal, looking at them.

"We were just warming up." Uriah replies and I laugh.

They start with the ball again and this time Uriah has the ball. Zeke runs up to Uriah and Uriah tries to kick the ball away from Zeke, but Zeke is too close, so he ends up getting the ball. I am pretty near their goal, so Zeke kicks the ball to me and I about to kick the ball, when some strong arms wrap around my waist to bring me back.

"Four!" I shout and he laughs.

"Uriah take the ball!" Tobias shouts, while I try to get myself out from his arms. "You are trapped." He whispers in my ear.

"Cheater!" Zeke shouts. Right now, Uriah has the ball, but Zeke mange to nudge the ball from Uriah and runs towards the goal.

"You should help Uriah." I tell Four and he shakes his head.

"I like holding you right here." He replies and I shake my head. I look at Zeke, who scores.

"If you don't let me go, like right now, you won't get anymore kisses for the whole day." I say and he laughs.

"I don't believe that." Tobias says and I smile.

"Trust her, she can be quite stubborn when she wants to." Zeke says and I smile. Tobias lets go of me and I turn to look at him.

"You won't get anymore kisses today." I say and he shakes my head. "I am going to crush you."

"I still don't believe you." He replies and I shake my head.

Tobias and Uriah start with the ball again, and Tobias gets it. Tobias then kicks it towards our goal, even if Uriah isn't there. This is smart of him, because both Zeke and I, are on the side of their goal, so no one is protecting our goal. I run up to Tobias and try to run faster than him, but I don't think it's working; he is pretty fast.

"I am so getting that ball." He says and I smile. Zeke runs over to Uriah, blocking Uriah's view of the ball, but while I watch them Four mange to get to the ball faster than I did, and he now has control over the ball. Even though he is pretty far from the goal, he shoots. We all stand still, watching the ball. A few seconds later, Uriah and Tobias both scream.

"What did you say about protection our goal?" Uriah asks and I shake my head.

"You guys were lucky!" I say and he smiles.

"Yeah right!" He replies and I laugh. "You just can't admit that you aren't as good as me!"

"Hey, I was the one who scored, while you just watched!" Tobias says and I laugh.

"Are we going to play, or you just going to keep arguing?" Zeke asks. "We start with the ball!"

Zeke and I walk over with the ball to the middle of the field. We start and Tobias comes running after us.

"You guys didn't tell us we started!" Uriah yells, while running.

"Sorry, we thought you guys paid attention, like you are supposed to do." I say. I have the ball and I kick it to Zeke, but before I have time to kick, someone else comes in and takes the balls and scores.

"Yeah!" He says and turns around. Dad!

"We so crushed you!" Zeke says. "We win!"

"You so didn't! That was so unfair!" Uriah says.

"What team did I score for?" My dad asks. I walk up to him and give him a hug and he hugs me back.

"You helped us, but it's not that we needed your help, we were already winning." I say and we all walk towards the door.

"Well, that's my girl!" He replies and I smile.

"Hey Zoe." I say, when we come to the door.

"So I am making Lasagna tonight? Who wants?" She asks.

"ME!" Uriah and Zeke says at the same time and I laugh.

"Zoe, that is Uriah and Zeke whom I told you about." I say and she nods.

"Well, I am had heard a lot about you two, it's nice to finally meet you." She says to them and I smile.

"What did you tell her?" Uriah asks looking back at me.

"Nothing bad, just a few stories when you got yourself into crazy things." I reply with a smile on my face and he gives me a death glare.

"Like what?" He asks, trying to be very serious, but Uriah serious is like looking at a clown, so I have trying my hardest to keep my straight face.

"Like the time, were you broke the neighbors window and blamed it on the snowman you made." I reply smiling and Zeke starts laughing.

"Oh my god! You so didn't?" Zeke says and I nod.

"Sorry Uri, I just didn't think you would care." I say and he looks at me.

"TRIS!" He screams and I run away from my dads arms and run around the field. Laughing, while Uriah is calling after me.

"Hey you two, come on!" Caleb says and I stop right in my track.

"Caleb!" I scream and run up to him and jump on him, which makes him fall and I laugh. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too sis, you mind getting me off me? I don't like the ground." He replies and I nod, getting off him and wiping off imaginary dust. Once he is standing, I give him a proper hug and he returns it.

"So, how was it?" I ask him, as we pull away.

"It was amazing Ms. Matthews showed us to all these amazing people and we went to so many seminars, with so many nice and amazing people. We or I learned so much. It was truly an amazing opportunity." He replies and I smile.

"Hey Cara." I say, who I notice helping Zoe with some bags.

"Hey Tris." She replies with a smile.

"So, who was school?" Caleb asks me and I smile.

"Well school was awesome for a change. You see Ms. Boring and Annoying wasn't there to bore me or annoyed me anymore." I reply with a smile, and I hear Zeke, Uriah, and Tobias laughing behind me.

"Who is Ms. Boring and Annoying?" Cara asks.

" Ms. Matthews." Zoe answers her and she nods.

"Nice name." She says and I smile at her.

"You can't call her that, she is a great teacher and a pretty awesome person." Caleb tells me and I shake my head.

"Caleb, you know I don't do nerd." I say and he smiles.

"Tris there is nothing as 'don't do nerd'." He says and I watch him and wait for him to continue, which he does, "you can be a nerd - and I do know that you don't do nerd, and you can be other things." He says and I shake my head.

"What ever." I say and he smiles, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"So who are you?" Zoe asks me, mentioning to Tobias and I smile.

"That is my boyfriend Four." I say and he nods.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Zoe replies. I turn to look at dad and he looks at Tobias and then at me.

"When did that happen?" He asks and I smile.

"Kind of a month ago." I reply, trying to hide my smile.

"Why didn't I know about it?" He asks and I smile.

"No one knew before yesterday Andrew." Zeke says and he nods.

"Why?"

"Because, Lynn kind of likes Four, and I wanted to try to have a relationship with her, before she found out that I stole the guy she liked." I tell him and he nods.

"You didn't steal anyone Tris." He says and I nod.

"That isn't true. I come to her school and after a day of going to that school, Christina and I are best friends, and all the guys seem to like me." I reply and he nods.

"Don't blame your self, she will come around." He says and I nod. Even though, I know that I am not done with this conversation with him. I need to talk to him about other things to, but we don't need to it now.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Dad asks Four and he looks at me and I nod.

"Yeah, sure, that would be nice." He says and I smile.

We all walk into the house and Zoe starts making dinner. I walk into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"No, I am fine." She replies and I nod.

"You sure? Because I don't have anything else to do." I say and she smiles at me.

"Okay, if you want to stir this, that would help." She says and I nod. I walk over to the oven and starts string what's in the bowl.

"So, what did you do last night?" She asks me, as she fries the meat.

"Well, I watched the soccer game at school, and of course they won." I tell her and she nods at me.

"What else? Who stayed over?"

"Well, Four did, but he did sleep on the couch." I tell her and she nods smiling.

"The game didn't take the whole evening did it?" She asks and I shake my head. I am debating if I should tell her or not. About what actually happened yesterday. Maybe I should, I do trust her, and well, she is the only motherly figure I have. If I can say that

"No, well, I told everyone Four and I were dating, and well Lynn who likes his too, got all this crazy on me, and we started having this big fight." I say and she looks at me and I look at her. "She told me that her mother never wanted her and that she only wanted me. I didn't believe that, because she hasn't talked to me for four years, so I didn't believe anything she said. Then she also said that dad knew. Dad knew that her mother never wanted Lynn, and that when Lynn told me that I would stay with dad and she would stay with mom, well, she only said that because she heard them fight the night before, and her mother said that she wanted me, but dad said it too, because I was into all this sport, and well, Lynn wasn't, she was into fashion. In the end dad gave up, but then the next day, Lynn and I told them who we were going to stay with. Lynn told me that her mother came home drunk after we left, and told her all these things about how she wished Lynn wasn't alive. I went to see her." I say, not sure if I should continue or not. I know I am crying now, and Zoe looks at me. I stop and wait, so she can let everything sink in.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I talked to her, I told her that she needed to care and love for Lynn, because she isn't my mother. She lost the chance of ever having a relationship with me, when she stopped talking to me." I say and Zoe comes and hugs me.

"Hey," she starts, rubbing my back, "we will get through this, it will be okay."

"She told me she loved me." I say between sobs and she hugs me tighter, if that's even possible. "She said she wanted me back."

"Hey," she says pulling away looking at me, "everyone understands that you are upset with her, and it's okay, it's not your fault about what happened to Lynn-"

"But it feels like it, I have been so mean to Lynn after I came to her school." I say. "I came to her school, I start dating the guy she likes, all the guys laughs when I say something, Christina is like my sister, and I hate this, but I hate her for always having contact with both her parents."

"Hey, it's okay, you are allowed to hate people, it's okay, and it isn't your fault that Natalie, has never really been there for Lynn, and I know that isn't very nice of me to say, but nothing of this is your fault." Zoe says looking at me.

"It feels like it, it feels like I did something wrong or I don't know."

"You didn't do anything wrong, you are only 16 years, it isn't your job to take care of Lynn or Natalie, and if Lynn had it really bad before, she would have told your dad."

"How do you know that, she is good at keeping secrets."

"Well, Lynn and your dad, do talk as you know, and they talk for hours once they have the chance. She would have told him, okay, and don't blame yourself." She says and gives me one more hug.

"Thank you." I say and hug her back.

"Always, Tris, I am always going to be here for you." She says and we pull back.

"Everything okay here?" Dad comes in and I turn around facing the wall, not looking at him. I dry my tears, and starts string.

"Yeah everything is fine." Zoe says and keeps working on the meat.

"Okay." He says and walks out of the kitchen.

"You need to talk to him, you know." Zoe says and I nod.

"I know, I will just wait for now, I think I just want to let everything that happen sink in first, and then I will talk to him." I tell her and she nods.

"Thank you for trusting me." She says and I look at her.

"What?" I ask.

"Thank you for telling me, it means a lot, you know." She says smiling and I smile.

"Well, if this isn't too much, you are like the mother I never had, if I can say that." I say and she smiles.

"That really means a lot Tris, and I look at you like my daughter too, and I am happy, really happy, that you and Caleb get along." She says.

"Well, I am very happy that you and dad are getting married, because you make him very happy, and if he is happy I am, and I guess it has a big thing on who is marrying. If I like the woman he is marrying, then I can't explain my happiness." I say and she laughs and I smile.

"Thank you, I am glad that you say that, because I don't want to step in between with Lynn's mom and you." She says and I laugh.

"Well, like you said, she is Lynn's mom, I don't have a mom, I have you." I tell her and she smiles and I laugh and I do the same.

"Can we also join on the laughter?" Caleb asks, coming into the kitchen with dad, Uriah, Zeke, Cara, andTobias.

"We are just talking. Dinner is soon finished, why don't you guys set the table." Zoe asks.

"Okay." They say and they set the table.

After an hour, the dinner is finished and we are all sitting at the table, starting to eat.

"I thought you said the dinner was soon finished mom." Caleb says and I laugh.

"Well, it is finished." She replies.

"Well, you said an hour ago that it was soon finished." Dad says and Zoe looks at him and I laugh.

"Now are you agreeingwith him?" She asks and I smile, same with the rest of us.

"Yeah, well of course I do, he is right." Dad says and we all laugh.

"So what are we doing after dinner?" I ask.

"Well, we could always watch a movie." Zeke says and I nod.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Caleb says. "But what movie?"

"We could watch 'She's The Man'." Uriah says and I smile at him.

"Okay, it has soccer in it, so sure." I say and Uriah smiles.

"I don't think I have seen that movie." Dad and Zoe says.

"I don't think any of us has seen it." Caleb says.

"Well, if anyone has seen it, how do you guys know about it?" Zeke asks, mentioning to Uriah and I.

"Well, we two say the trailer together one time, and wanted to see it, it seems pretty cool." I say and he nods.

"Okay, we should watch it." Cara says and I smile.

"What about you Four?" Uriah asks, "want to watch it with us?"

"Yeah sure." He replies and I smile at him.

We finish eating and we all help with the dishes. Then we make some popcorn, and take some chips out and we walk over to the couch and sit down. Cara and Caleb on the floor, Zeke and Uriah on the left side of the couch. Zoe and dad on the comfy chair, and Tobias and I on the right side of the couch. Uriah finds the movie and the movie starts.

Tobias sits against the couch and I sit on his lap, leaning my head on his chest. He puts his arms around me, holding me tight, and I put my arms on top of his. This makes me smile, I love this. I love sitting like this, leaning my head on his chest, but I also love the fact Zoe and Dad, Uriah, Zeke, Caleb, and Cara are here too. It makes me love this family even more, if that's possible.

Half through the movie, theirs a knock on the door. Uriah pauses the movie and we all look around at each other.

"Who could it be?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah, it's like 9." Cara says and we all nod.

"I will go and check." Dad says and walks over to the door.

"It's probably Lynn." I say and they all look at me.

"Why?" Caleb asks.

"Because she came this morning and wanted to talk, but I told her to come later." I tell them and they nod. Tobias wraps his arms around me tighter and I smile.

We all start talking about whatever and then we look up. We find Lynn, Natalie, and dad. Tobias unwraps his arms around and I sit up.

"So you guys are really together?" Lynn asks.

"Yeah they are, they have been way to lovely to each other." Caleb replies smiling. I don't care thought, I look at Natalie and she looks back at me. I stand up and walk past her, Lynn, and dad and up the stairs to my room. I lock the door and sit on my bed. That's when I hear someone knock on my door.

"Open up Tris." Zoe says and I walk over to the door. She smiles at me. "I didn't think you would open up."

"I didn't think you would be the one coming up to get me." I reply smiling.

"And you are happy about that?" She asks and I nod.

"Very."

"Well, let's go down." She says and I shake my head. "Tris, your dad don't want to talk to Natalie as much as you do, but he let her in, we should at least find out what she wants."

"Fine, but I am not staying for long." I say and she nods.

"That's fine, but just come down for now." She says and takes my hand and we go downstairs. They all turn to look at me and Zoe.

"Who are you?" Natalie asks, referring to Zoe.

"Zoe." I reply. "She is like my mother."

Zoe looks at me and smiles and I return it.

"Hmm." Natalie replies looking at dad.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk to you and your dad." Natalie says.

"Last night's conversation didn't get through to you did it?" I ask and she looks at me.

"You talked to her?" Dad asks and I nod.

"I was going to tell you later tonight, but that woman came before I got a chance." I reply, my voice full of hatred. Tobias comes over to us and stands next me, taking my hand, holding me close to him. He knows me too well, he rubs my back and it helps, I am managing to calm down a bit.

Caleb, Cara, Zoe, Tobias, and Uriah comes to stand next to me. On the opposite side to me, is Natalie and Lynn. Dad and Zeke are kind of standing next to each other, and in between of us. We are like two groups, fighting over a thing, and dad and Zeke are the judges or something.

"Tris I am sorry." Natalie says and Caleb steps in front of me.

"Stay away from her." Caleb says.

"Who are you?"

"My brother." I say.

"You seem like you have it wonderful." Natalie says.

"Yeah, everyone loves her at school too." Lynn says and I look at her.

"So when you wanted to talk this morning with me, you wanted to yell at me some more?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Well that's what it feels like. You aren't really yelling, but you aren't making me feel any better."

"Tris, I wanted to apologize, but I don't know." Lynn starts and I nod. "You and Four, you knew I liked him."

"You are upset with me because I am dating Four?" I ask and she nods. "That's it?"

"Yeah, what happened at the field yesterday was because of you and Four, and well I have started to be okay with the fact that mom loves you and not me. I don't really care about that."

"Yeah, well there is nothing I can do about that, and I am not breaking up with Four." I say and she looks at me.

"Why not?" She asks. "Do you even like her Four?"

"No, I love her." Tobias says, as if it's nothing new, which it isn't really.

"You come to my school and you take everything I want." Lynn says and I look at her.

"Right, what do you want? Four? Well I know you want Four, but what else? My relationship with Christina?" I ask.

"Something like that. She has never been that way with me." Lynn replies.

"And that's not my fault, but you have all the other girls, Lynn and I didn't plan on dating Four. It just kind of happened." I tell her she nods.

"What ever, you just can't admit that you just wanted him because he is hot and I wanted him." Lynn says and I look at her.

"What the fuck bitch?" I say to her and she looks at me.

"Hey both of you." Zeke says and we look at him. "Lynn, back off."

"Why, she is the one who called me a bitch." Lynn says very upset.

"Well, you told her that at school." Uriah says.

"Yeah, well that's because she is one." Lynn says. That's when I hear my phone ring. I walk over to the coffee table and look at who is calling me. Will. What does he want at this time of day?

I walk over to Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Caleb, Cara, and Zoe.

"Who is it?" Lynn asks.

"It's Will." I say. I pick it up. "Hey Will."

"Tris?" He says and I know that he is crying.

"What is it?" I ask worry in my voice.

"It's Christina." He says and I know I have tears coming to my eyes.

"What is happened?" I ask.

"She was in a car crash." He say crying harder. I know that I am crying too.

 **A/N** _\- Sorry for not updating. I am at my family's place, and well, I am not sure how often I am going to be able to update. I hope every pansycakes enjoys this chapter! Love reading the reviews! So, yeah thanks to every pansycakes who wrote a review, and please write one for this chapter! :D_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- You scared me there! Thank you for always reviewing! I love it! Thank you! SO SO MUCH! Please tell me what you thought about this one thought!_

 **Bootyclapasauras** _\- I am glad you guys are okay! Thank you! :D Thank you, thank you, thank you! Natalie was or never is physical abusive to Lynn, she was just drunk, and I am glad that you liked the change! Lynn and Tris will make up, but not now! Something else came up, as you can see :) Tell me what you thought about this chapter thought! :)_

 **Guest** _\- Here is the next update!_

 **Sam** _\- Okay, well, thank you! And here is another update! Tell me what you thought :)_

 **EmelyCue -** _Thank you and that makes me very happy :)_

 **Guest** _\- Thank you, and the spelling, I try my best. English isn't my first laughing, but I try, and I know it's not an excuse, but anyway, I try my best._

 **Guest** _\- Thank you! And here is another update!_

 **Sarcasm-is-life -** _All the REVIEWS you write makes me smile! You are awesome! Thank you so so much! And here is another 'FABULOUS' update - I hope! :P_

 **Dancingfangirl15 -** _Thank you, and well Lynn and Tris will make up, but Tris and Natalie, we will see :)_

 **Guest** _\- It's fine! Thank you again! :)_

 **A/N -** _Thanks again every pansycakes! Please review!_


	10. Hospital

**Chapter 10 - Hospital**

 **Tris POV**

 _I walk over to Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Caleb, Cara, and Zoe._

 _"Who is it?" Lynn asks._

 _"It's Will." I say. I pick it up. "Hey Will."_

 _"Tris?" He says and I know that he is crying._

 _"What is it?" I ask worry in my voice._

 _"It's Christina." He says and I know I have tears coming to my eyes._

 _"What is happened?" I ask._

 _"She was in a car crash." He say crying harder. I know that I am crying too._

"Is she okay?" I say between sobs.

"I don't know, I am at the hospital, and I know that she would want you to be here or know what's happening." He says and I nod.

"I am coming right away." I say and hang up.

"What happened?" Zeke asks.

"It's Christina." I reply crying. "I need to go."

"Let me drive you, you aren't going anywhere like that." Tobias says and I nod.

I get my jacket and put my shoes on. I am about to open the door, when I find Lynn standing in front of the door.

"Move!" I tell her and she shakes her head. "Lynn move! I need to get out right now!"

"NO! Tell us what's happening!" She replies and I shake my head.

"I DON'T KNOW! NOW MOVE!" I shout at her. Dads comes over to us and pulls me back.

"Tris, you don't need to shout, we call all hear you. Lynn, you should move." My dad says.

"MOVE LYNN!" I shout. For the first time she listens to me and I go out the door. When I come out it's raining.

"FOUR!" I shout and he unlocks the car and I get in.

"Tris." He says and I look at him.

"Just drive to the freaking hospital." I say and he starts the car. I turn to look out the window. Looking at the rain running down the window. When we get to the hospital, I jump out, before he get's a chance to stop the car. I run inside and look for a nurse.

"Hey I am looking for Christina - Will." I see Will talking to a doctor and run over to him. "Will."

"She is in critical condition, we will do everything we can to save her, but the stage she is now is very critical. We will come to update you soon." Is the last thing I hear from the doctor. Will turns around to look at me crying. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same back. And we just stand there and cry. We pull back, after some time and I look at him.

"What happened?" I ask and he shakes his head. I look around. We are in the middle of the waiting room, we should at least sit down. I take his hand, and drag him over to two seats and we sit down. He puts his head in his hands and just shakes his head. I feel tears coming down my face, but I don't do anything to stop them. _Why should I?_

"Will! Tell me what happened." I say after half an hour of just sitting there doing nothing.

"I don't know. She was at my house, my family wanted her over for dinner, and then the rain started pouring down, and I told she could stay, same with my parents, but she didn't want too, so we let her leave. Half and hour later, I got a call from the hospital, telling me that she had been in a car crash. If I just got her to stay, this never would have happened." He says, but right now, I don't care what he has to say. I need to know if she is okay. I stand up and walk over to the nurse again.

"Hey, I need an update for Christina Silver." I tell her and she nods.

"Are you family?" She asks and I shake my head.

"She is my best friend and like my sister." I tell her.

"Well, you have to wait for her family than." She says and I nod. I walk back over to Will and sit down.

"Did you contact Stephanie, Christina' mother?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"I thought the hospital would." He replies and I look at him.

"No, because if that was it, she would be here by now, plus Stephanie would have called us, or called me at least." I tell him and he looks at me. I take my phone out of my pocket and go through my contacts until I find Stephanie's number. I call her and put my phone to my ear.

"Oh hello Tris." Stephanie says as she picks up the phone. I feel the tears come down my cheek as I hear her speak.

"Hei." I say, trying everything not to tell her that I am crying. Will looks at me, and I can see he is crying too.

"What's going on? It's late." She says and I nod, even if she doesn't see me.

"It's Christina." I say. Now the tears are running down my cheek, and I am not sure if I can mange to tell her without breaking.

"What's going on Tris?" She asks, very serious.

"She... no... can you come down to the hospital?" I ask, knowing I am going to break down if I say anything more.

"Sure, I am coming right now." She says and I hang up. I don't hold it in anymore. I can't hold them in anymore. I just let the tears come down, without caring who sees me like this. I then feel someone rubbing my back. I look up to find Tobias.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asks and I look at him, crying more.

"Christina, she was in a car crash." I tell him between sobs. He looks at me and I stand up. I sit down in his lap, and hide my face in the crook of his neck. I keep crying, while he holds me close to him.

"Tris?" Someone says and I look up to find Stephanie. I look at Tobias and he looks at me. I stand up and walk over to her.

"She was in a car crash." I tell her, ignoring the tears running down my face. Tobias comes and stands next to wrapping his arms around me. I look at her and see that she is crying too. Will come over to us and looks at Christina' mother.

"I am so sorry, it's all my fault. If I didn't let her drive home in the rain, this never would have happened." He says and I look at him.

"No, don't say that Will, don't blame your self." Stephanie tells him and I agree with her.

"You can't control what happened." I tell him and he looks at me. Tobias let's go of me and I hug Will.

"She is going to be okay, right?" He asks and right now, I don't know anything, but I do hope so.

"Of course she is, she loves fashion too much to leave this place." I tell him smiling, while I pull away. I don't know if I am trying to convince myself more or him. She has to be okay! She has too! He smiles too. I look at Christina's mother and she smiles at me.

"Thank you for calling me." She tells me and I nod.

"I would have called sooner if I had know they didn't already call you." I tell her and she nods.

"It's fine, thank you for calling." She replies and I smile at her.

"Will?" Someone comes and asks us. We turn around to find the doctor who was talking to Will when I came.

"That's Christina' mother, Stephanie." I say, mentioning to the doctor to talk to her first.

"Oh, okay, hi, I am doctor Wilson and I am taking care of your daughter right now." He tells her and she nods.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" She asks and Dr. Wilson looks at us and then back at her again.

"It's okay, you can tell us, they are her friends." Stephanie says.

"Okay, well, like we said before, or I have said before, she is in a critical condition. She just came out of a surgery and we did everything we could, but now we just need to wait and see what happens. We need to let her body work on its own." He tells us and she nods. "I will come and update you for more later." He says and walks away.

"Okay, I guess we just need to wait and see what's going to happen. Why don't you guys go and sit down, and I will call her other friends." Stephanie tell us.

"No, we should call them, just take care of Rose and we will take care of that." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Thank you Tris." She says and I smile. I walk over to the seat I sat in and sit down. Will and Tobias comes and sits down next to me.

"If you call Lynn, Uriah and Zeke will know and she will probably tell the rest." I tell Will and he nods.

"I don't want to call though, I don't think I can." He says and I look at him.

"I will do it." Tobias says and I look at him and smile.

"Thank you." I tell him and he nods. He gives my cheek a quick kiss and walks away.

"She loves you, you know." I tell Will and he smiles.

"Yeah, I know, I love her too, and I know she loves you too." He tells me and I look at him. "She has been happier after you came around. She really enjoys your company."

"Well, she never told me that." I tell him and he smiles.

"You could see it, every time you came into a room, her face light up. She really did love you, even if she didn't tell you." He tells me and just that makes me cry. How can he say that, and for all we know, she might not come back? I wish I cold just tell her I love her too.

Tobias comes back over to us and sits down next to me.

"They are on their way. Lynn hates you though, for not telling her I mean." Tobias tells me and I nod.

"I really don't care." I tell him and he nods. He takes my hand and rubs calming circles on my hand, I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, trying to pretend this is a nightmare, and it's not happening right now.

 **-** **PAGE BREAK -**

I wake up by someone shakes me. I open my eyes and find Will' eyes looking at me.

"She's awake." He tells me and I smile. I sit up straighter and look around. All our friends are here, plus my dad, Caleb, Cara, Zoe, and Natalie. Stephanie walks over to us and smiles at us.

"Rose is in there now talking to her now, and I just talked to her. One person at the time." She tells us and I smile at her. I stand up and look at Will.

"How long was I down?" I ask.

"3 hours." He tells me and I nod.

"Nothing happened? Everything is okay with her?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, Dr. Wilson, have given us regular updates and nothing seems to be wrong with her. She is going to be fine." He tells me and I smile. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same. We pull apart when we hear someone behind us.

"Will." Rose says and we look at her. "She is waiting to see you."

He turns to look at me and I nod.

"Don't use too much time, I would want to see her too." I tell him and he laughs and walks away. "How is she?" I ask Rose.

"She seems fine, it's just scary." She tells me and I nod. I walk over to my seat and sit down and Rose follows me. "I didn't want to wake up to my mom shaking me, telling me I have to get up, because my sisters is at the hospital."

"I am so sorry, I should have called earlier." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"No, it's fine, it was just unexpected." She tells me and I nod.

"How are you feeling though?"

"I am so happy she is alive, I just can't believe that any of this happened, you know?" She says and I nod.

"I know what you mean." I tell her and smile.

"What about you?" She asks me and I need to think about my answer. I don't know how I feel, I am happy, but the last 24 hours has been way too much. Lynn's mother, Zoe, Dad, Tobias, Lynn, and now Christina. Everything is just too much.

"I don't know really, I had a crazy weekend so far." I tell her and she smiles.

"Well let's just hope it will get better than." Rose says and I smile.

"Tris." Will say coming over to us. "She is great." I throw my arms around his body and smile, as he does the same. "Don't make her wait, she is waiting for you."

"Thanks Will." I tell him and let go of him. I walk away, and look for her room. It's easy to find, but when I do find it, I am scared to open the glass door see what's inside. The are curtains wrap behind the glass door, so I can't see anything. I decide I need to see her, and that everything will be okay.

I open the glass door and pull the curtains away. She turns around at the sound of the door closing. She is hooked up to so many monitors, I don't know the name to half of them, maybe not even one. Then I look at her. She looks horrible. Bruises everywhere it seems, at least all over her face, and she has a broken arm and god knows what else.

"Hey, do I look that bad?" She asks and I smile at her.

"No, just different." I tell her she smiles. I walk over and sits down next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asks and I look at her.

"I should be asking if you are okay. You are the one how is hooked up to all these different monitors." I tell her and she smiles.

"Just let me know, how is your family, what happened when you left the game?" She asks.

"I went to see my mom." I tell her and she nods.

"Keep going, I need this." She says and I nod. I don't want to do this, but something is going on and if this helps her, then I will help her.

"Okay, well I told Lynn's mother that, she needed to be with Lynn, take care of her, and love her, because Natalie doesn't have me anymore, she has Lynn. And that she ruined any chance of having a relationship with me." I tell her, she nods.

"What happened today?" She asks.

"Well, I played soccer with Four, Zeke, and Uriah, then Zoe and dad came home from their little over night place, we had dinner with all of them, Caleb and Cara was there too, that means that Ms. Boring and Annoying is back." I tell her and she smiles. "Then we watched a movie named 'She's the Man', it's really good, half way through the movie though, came Natalie and Lynn. Everything went crazy, but then Will called and told me about you, so I came here as fast as I could." I tell her, felling tears coming down my cheek again.

"Well, you should fix everything with Lynn, I know she loves you and I know that you love her, just fix that, and we all understand that you aren't going to be so nice to Natalie right away." She says and I smile. "Tris, I love you so so much, and I am so happy I got to be with you. That you were my best friend."

"Christina I am your best friend." I tell her and she nods smiling.

"I am so happy that you are my sister." She says and I laugh.

"I am so glad that you are mine." I tell her and she nods smiling. "You can't scare me like that again, you understand that, right?"

"Hmm mhh." She says and I look at her.

"Chris."

"I have told you not to call me that." She says and I laugh at her.

"Fine, Christina, what's going on?" I ask and she looks at me. She takes my hand and looks at me.

"Tris, you need to tell my mom and Rose that I love them both so much." She says and I look at her, and pull away from her. "Tris, come back."

"No, this sounds like a goodbye." I tell her she shakes her head.

"No, it's not, come back please." She says and I nod. I walk back over to her and sit down and she takes my hand again.

"Just listen." She says and I nod. "I love Will, tell him that, tell him that he is allowed to get a new girlfriend, that he doesn't have to stick with me, tell him that I would and always will be his, that I wouldn't want any other man, okay?"

"Okay, but you are making it sound like a goodbye Christina."

"No, I am not saying goodbye, I am just telling you now, so if anything like this happen, I just want you to know until next time so you can tell them and take care of them." She says and I am not sure I totally believe her, but if this something she wants, than I will give it to her, I am just so glad to have her back.

"Okay." I say and she nods.

"Tris, I love you like a sister, no not like a sister, because you are my sister, you are my person, I love you with every bit of my heart and I that is never going to change. I love you so so much! Promise me to take care of Will, and Rose, and my mother, and everyone else. I love you, and I love you so much that his hurts." She says and I am crying now, same with her.

"What's going on Christina?" I ask.

"I can't do this." She says and I look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's painful, everything hurts, I am ready." She says and I look at her.

"NO." I say and she nods.

"Please, you told me everything I needed to know, you are going to be fine, now, I can let go without being guilty for leaving you, because I know that you are going to be fine. You are going to be fine Tris and I love you and I will always do so." She says and I shake my head. I lean my head on her bed, holding her hand, and crying. Her other hand, she uses to stroke my head.

"Tris." She says, and I can hear her voice getting softer, which just makes me cry harder.

"Remember what I told you." She asks slowly and I look at her and I nod. "Take care of Rose, my mother, and Will for me! I love you so so much, now give me a hug and lie down with me."

I do as I am told and lean down. I try my best not to hurt her and wrap my arms around her as she does the same to me. I then lie down next to her, as she wraps her arms around me. My head falls on her chest and I can listen to her heartbeat. It's so slow.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"It's...painful..." She says, trying to get the words out.

"I love you Christina." I tell her and I know that she is smiling. That's when I don't hear a heartbeat anymore. I stand up as quickly as possible and look at her. Her eyes are close and all I do is scream. I hear monitors beeping and doctors and nurses running inside.

"No!" I shout.

"Please, Ms. you need to come with me." A nurse says coming over to me dragging me out.

"NO! Please! NO! Christina!" I shout as tears comes running down my cheeks.

"You need to come with me." The nurses say. I feel other people coming towards us, helping the first nurse to take me out of the room.

"NO! She can't! She can't!" I shout. The nurses drag me out to the waiting room and they look at me.

"We are doing everything we can to help her, but you can't be in their right now." The nurse says and I look at them knowing fully about the tears coming down my cheek.

"NO! I need to be in there!" I tell them and they shake their heads.

"No, you can't." They say.

"What's going on?" Someone asks comes over to us.

"Tris?" Another person says. That's when I see Dr. Wilson coming out from her room looking sad.

"NO!" I shout crying harder. I fall to my knees crying, shaking my head. I don't believe it! She can't! She can't leave! She can't! I look up and see all our friends surrounding Dr. Wilson and they listening to what he has to say. I shake my head and put my head on my knees again cry. She can't be gone! I just talked to her! She can't! She loves me! She loved me! NO!

I can feel someone coming over to me and sitting down next to me. I don't look up to see who it's though, because I don't really care right now. I can then feel someone moving me. That's when I look up, to find myself sitting in Tobias' lap and he looks at me, and I know he is crying too.

"She is gone?" I ask and he nods. Why did I ask that question? I already knew it. I stand up and walk over to Dr. Wilson, who is still talking to Stephanie. He smiles at me, but I don't return the gesture.

"What happened?" I ask and he looks at me.

"We don't know." He says and I nod.

"You are supposed to know, you are the doctor." I tell him, between sobs.

"I know, and I am so so sorry for your lose." He tells me.

"Say it, please say it." I tell him crying. I feel like it's all a dream and I need to hear him say it. So I can wake up from this dream.

"Christina didn't make it, she past away, some few minutes ago, again I am so sorry." He says and i nod.

"Thank you." I tell him and turn around. I look around and see everyone looking at me. They are all crying. Tobias is still sitting on the floor where I left him. He looks at me and I look at him. I walk over to him and I sit down on his lap and he wraps his arms around me and I cry. I cry and I cry, because right now, I don't have anything else to do. I just cry.

 **A/N -** _RIP Christina Silver (I don't know her last name, so I just made one up). Sorry, I know pansycakes are hating me right now, but it had to happen for the plot to continue. I am also so sorry for not updating, but I don't have Internet at this place I am staying at now, so I can't update. The reason I can update now is that I am back and I can update, but I am going back later today, we are just picking up some stuff, so yeah, sorry. Anyway, please don't quit reading this story because of what happened to Christina, hopefully pansycakes will think that the story will get better, because in my eyes it will._

 **TrisTobyUri -** _Hopefully you will like her later in the chapters..._

 **Guest -** _THANK YOU! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS ONE :D_

 **Guest** _\- Here is the next chapter :)_

 **TT46** _\- Thank you :P_

 **Guest** _\- Well I am glad that you like it! Here is the next chapter!_

 **Sam** _\- Thank you :) So Tris and Lynn' relationship is getting better, I just have to make everything bad first... And Christina is feeling no more pain... ClemZoe stands for Clementine Zoe... what about Sam? Here is the next update, looking forward to your review on this chapter :D_

 **Divergantlover16000** _\- Thank you so so much! It means a lot :D Christina was sadly not okay, and I hope you are okay with my decision. Well I was crying when I wrote this one, it was hard for me to do what I did to Christina, and well I wanted to delete everything I wrote and make a happy ending, but I couldn't do that, so well, I hope you are okay.. :)_

 **petite-yoyo** _\- I know right :)_

 **alissalove** _\- Thank you so so much! That really means a lot :D Well I am planning on writing a squeal to this story when I am done, which I don't think is going to happen very soon! Here is the next update! Tell me what you thought about please :) Tris just left, couldn't leave her sister to die could she? Anyway, please review for this chapter, love reading your reviews!_

 **Divergentseriesfan13** _\- Here's the update! And I glad that you like this story, it really means a lot :P_

 **Sarcasm-is-life** _\- Yeah, that's what I was going make happen. Lynn being this nice girl and things, but then I felt like changing everything up and make everything hell. Sorry. Nope, not too violent, totally okay :P I know right, she has her own personality... I actually don't know how I write so well, and I want to say something to you: I have never had anyone say I write good, and that, just that means a lot to me. SO thank you, so so much :) Thank you again, for awesome review! Here is the next chapter, please tell me what you though about it! :D_

 **Soccerpup17** _\- Thank you and I know what you mean, I do more things with my dad than my mom, my mom doesn't really dress me up, but yeah, I do more things with my dad. Anyway, here is the next chapter, and I am so glad you loved all the chapters! It means a lot :)_

 **Guest -** _Here is more! :)_

 **shayray** _\- Well I am so so glad that you like it! Here comes more twists by the way :) Hope you like this twist too! Thank you!_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- I know so so sad what happened to Christina, but it had to happen... it just had too! It so sad! I am so sad, but yeah, like I said it had to happen :( I know it is kind of cool that English is my second language, at first writing was hard in English, but now it's more fun, but that does explain ALL the spelling mistakes or the grammar mistakes. Anyway, I am guessing this is a worse chapter than the last one...?_

 **Bootyclapasauras** _\- It's okay, I am just glad that you reviewed... I was thinking something happened to you or something, since you didn't review at first, but I am glad it was just so Internet problems. Anyway, Lynn and Tris' relationship will get better, but not right away, I promise that. Well I am glad I can mange to surprise you :) And right now, she isn't in as much pain as she was, so that's good right? And hopefully the accident will bring the sisters closer, let's just hope the same happens with the group... It's okay, I know who you are, by your guest name... Anyway thanks for reviewing as always... :P_

 **Meraviglioso** _\- Lynn will become nicer later in the chapters..._

 **Dancingfangirl15** _\- I am glad that you like it! :) Lynn will become better though :) And about Christina, she is so much better now! Here is the next chapter! Thank you! :)_

 **A/N** _\- Sorry about Christina, but it had to happen! I am so sorry! And I don't know when I am going to be able to update the next chapter... sorry about that too! Please review!_


	11. I Promise

**Chapter 11 - I Promise**

 **Tris POV**

Life has been hell. It's been a week since Christina passed away. I haven't been to school or out of my room for that matter. I haven't talked to anyone except of Caleb. I have eaten yes, but that's only because Caleb told me to do so or known as forced me to do so. I am not going to tell you how everything went down with Caleb, but that's the short version. I haven't talked to anyone at school. Anyone. I think I talked to Will once or twice, but yeah, that was just get an update on when the funeral is, and things like that.

I haven't talked to Stephanie or Rose since the accident, and I know I have too; Christina even told me to take care of Rose. I feel bad about that, but I can't do anything about it. I miss Christina so so much, it's crazy.

Right now, I am in my bed, looking out the window. It's 5 PM. It doesn't feel like 5 PM though, I am pretty much just sitting here every second of every day.

Sometimes I forget that she is dead, and I think about what she is doing right now, and if I should call her to hang out or not, then I remember that I am sitting in my bed, every day, because she isn't here and I can't talk to her.

Zoe and dad, have tried to talk to me, to at least come downstairs, but I don't answer them, I just look out the window. Tobias has been here too, but like I said, I haven't talked to any of them.

I feel like I need something new. I don't know, but something that is reminding me about Christina, but what could that be? Maybe I need to change? I don't know, but I know that I am not going to be able to do anything if I am just sitting in this bed. I haven't been out of my bed since the day I came home from the hospital. I have been to the bathroom, but I haven't showered, and for someone who showers every day, this is my record. One week without showering.

I am rip from my thoughts when Caleb comes in. They have all stopped knocking, they know I won't answer them. The reason I know it's Caleb is by his voice. I don't turn my head to look at him, I just keep looking out the window.

"Tris." I hear him say, but I don't turn around.

"Your friends are downstairs. All of them." He says and I turn to look at him. If I had energy now, I would ask him 'all' my friends are downstairs, but I don't, so I don't ask. I look keep looking at him though. Not knowing what to do.

"Should I ask Four to come up?" He asks and I don't do anything. Right now, I don't know who I want to talk to, or if I do want to talk to anyone. Life right now is very complicated. He looks at me, then he walks out of my room again, closing the door after him. I turn to look back out the window. It's dark outside. I am guessing a bit cold too, it's soon Christmas, and it's cold outside. I haven't been outside for a while, so I don't know, but I am guessing.

Someone knocks on the door. It has to be one of my friends, because Caleb, Zoe, and dad knows not to knock. The person opens the door and closes it. I hear footstep coming towards me, but I don't turn around. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. That's when I turn around to be met with the same eyes as Christina, but it's not Christina, it's Rose. What is she doing her?

"Tris, you can't sit here all the time. You need to go to school. You need to eat and you defiantly need a shower." She says smiling. I actually mange to crack a smile at that. "I am kidding, you don't stink, but it looks like you at least should get up." I don't answer.

"Tris, Christina wouldn't want you be like this. You know that." She says and I know she is right. I know that I shouldn't sit here and close myself of, but that's all I feel like doing.

"I miss her." I say, which are the only words I have mange to get out for a week.

"I know, I do too, but she wouldn't want this, on you and everyone else."

"How are you?" I ask her and she sits down on my bed.

"I don't know. Every time it's dinner time, she is always in her room, so I have to shout for her to come down, and every time my mom tells me it's dinner now, I am always about to shout for to come down, but then realize that she isn't going to join us for dinner. I don't think I am ever going to be really okay, but I know that she wouldn't want this for me, she wouldn't want me to sit in my room all the time."

"I know, you are right." I tell her and she nods.

"Why don't you take a quick shower, and then I will wait for you here. Then we can go down together." She says and I nod.

I get up, take a pair of sweatpants and one of Caleb's t-shirt - that accidentally lies in my closet - and I walk to the bathroom. I take my clothes off and step into the shower, letting the warm water run over my body. It feels good. I wash my hair and wash my body, before stepping out of the shower and drying myself, before putting on the clothes I brought with me.

I walk back into my room to find Rose sitting on my bed and smiling when she sees me. I smile at her too and she stands up and walks over to me and takes my hand. Together we walk downstairs to find my friends sitting on the couch talking. Even Will is there and Stephanie. Will walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asks and I pull back to look at him.

"I don't know, but better than I was." I tell him and he smiles at me. "How about you? You been to school?"

"No, but I have talked to the others, and well this is the first time out of my house so I guess that's a start, and I don't know really how I feel, I just know that I keep forgetting that she isn't here anymore and well you know." He says looking down and I bring my hand up to his shoulder.

"I do know." I tell him and he smiles at me. Stephanie walks over to us and I smile at her.

"Hi Tris." She says and I nod.

"Hello." I tell her.

"How are you?"

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" I ask her and she smiles at me.

"I am doing okay, but I have been better." She says and I nod.

"I don't know how I feel." I tell her and now it's her turn to nod.

Caleb comes over to us and looks at Rose.

"How did you get her to come down? I have tried all week? And Tris, did you shower?" He asks, which cause Will to laugh.

"It's called magic Caleb." Rose tells him and I smile.

"By the way Caleb, I did shower." I tell him, while shoving his shoulder.

Dad comes over to us and smiles at us.

"Do you want anything to eat? Zoe says she can make Mac'n' cheese if you want." He tells me and I nod.

"Yeah, that would be great." I tell him with a smile. He hugs me and I hug him back.

"It's good to see downstairs." He whispers to me and I smile. I release him from my hold and he walks back into the kitchen. Rose and Caleb takes me over to the couch where everyone is sitting and talking. I look around the room. They all seem to be in some kind of conversation with each other. I don't mind though; just watching them talk. It's fine by me.

I keep looking at around, until my eyes land on him. He is looking straight back at me. It's like he can see right through me, and I know I have felt this way before, it's just that, now, I don't know, things are different, I guess.

I am the first one to break eye contact, and even after I have moved from looking at him, I can still feel him looking at me. I haven't talked to Tobias since the accident happened, and I feel like so much has happened since, but in reality, nothing has happened; not in my world though, but it still feels like so much has happened.

I wake from my thoughts when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and see Lynn standing there.

"Hey could we like talk in private after the rest have gone home or something?" She asks and I nod. I stand up and give her hug and she hugs me back. We pull away and she smiles at me. One thing I really hope is going to come out from what has happened is that Lynn and I, are going to become closer. Now, when I don't Christina here anymore, to talk to, I feel like I need someone else. Thought I probably shouldn't talk to her about Tobias, and I defiantly can't talk to him about him either (I don't even think that makes sense).

"Anyone wants Mac'n' Cheese?" My dad calls out and we all smile. We all go and sit down at the table, and surprisingly everyone mange to fit around the table. When everyone has a plate full we start eating, some people talk, while the rest just eat.

"So Tris?" Uriah says and I look up at him. "When are you going to start school?"

"I guess I am coming tomorrow." I tell him, because after what Rose told me, she is right. Christina wouldn't want me to live my life in my room. He smiles at me and I smile back at him.

"Good, school is starting to become really boring without now." He says and I smile at him.

"Are you still joining soccer?" Marlene asks and I nod.

"I might have lost my best friend, that doesn't mean I won't join the sport I love." I tell her and she laughs, with the rest of them. I think it's going to be good to start school again. Lets just hope that there is nothing from my past interfering with that.

After dinner, we decide to watch a movie. We end up watching one of Christina's favorites, Mean Girls with popcorn, chips, sodas, and all kinds of candy. I sit in between Rose and Caleb, even thought I know Tobias would probably like that I sit next him, since I haven't talked to him all day, plus all week.

When the movie is finish, everyone leaves, except Tobias and Lynn. I am sitting on the couch and Caleb has his arm around me. Zoe and Dad are in the kitchen cleaning up...I don't know what. Lynn and Tobias are standing looking at everything, but then again nothing. Cara I think is also helping Zoe and Dad.

I don't think you could even cut the tension with a knife right now. That's how - I don't know what you are going to call it.

"So Four?" Lynn starts, breaking the silence. "I was - do you mind leaving? I am going to talk to Tris." She says and I look up at her, then at Tobias, who looks at me and then her.

"I wouldn't mind talking to her either." He replies, looking at Lynn.

"Why don't Lynn and Tris go up and talk, and Four you can stay down here, and then when Lynn is down, you and Tris can talk?" Caleb suggest. I turn to look at him and give him the 'really' look.

"Or Four could just go home and I can talk to him tomorrow." I say. I know I am pushing him away right now, and I probably shouldn't be doing that, but right now, I don't know what else to do, because I don't know how to explain or talk to him right now. Christina would always guide me through rough times, but now when she isn't here, who is going to do it then?

"I think I like Caleb's idea best." Tobias says and I look at Lynn, avoiding him. I walk upstairs and I hear someone following me. I walk into my room and sit on the bed, not closing the door after me. Lynn comes in and closes the door and sits down on the couch in my room.

"So." She starts.

"So." I repeat. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Tris, I am so so sorry for what happened to -" She starts, but I cut her of.

"Lynn, I am not here to talk to you about her, you wanted to talk, and I am listening, but I swear to God, if you mention Christina once I am leaving this room and you can talk to me another time instead." I warn her and she nods. "Good."

"Okay, I want to say I am sorry everything I said to you at the soccer field and when my mom and I came that night. I am just really sorry for everything, and I want you back Tris." She starts and I look at her. "Her accident, it reminded me that we don't know what's going to happen in the future, we could have 1 day together or we can have 3 years. The future is unknown, and I guess it's that's why it's called the future, but I don't want to fight with you, I was so happy when I found out that I would see you every day, and well it meant and still means a lot to me! Tris please forgive me." She says and I know she really means it. She is right too. We don't know what the future holds for us. Who knows? All I know too, is that I wouldn't mind stopping the fighting either.

"I am sorry too! You are right, we don't know what the future holds, and I don't like fighting with you!" I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Can I hug you now?" She asks and I laugh.

"If I can hug you." I tell her and she laughs. We hug each other and I smile. It's good to have her back. That we are friends again. I love that.

"I have missed you a lot Tris." She says.

"I have missed you to Lynn." I tell her, still holding her close.

After some few minutes, we pull apart.

"I should get going home. Mom is probably waiting for me." She says and I smile. "Goodnight." She says.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow?" I ask and she nods and I smile.

"Should I send Four up?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Okay." She says and she walks out of the room. I close the door after her and change to a pair of short shorts and a loose t-shirt I can sleep in. I then grab my IPod and sit down on my couch. I plug my ear plugs in and listen to the first song that comes on, Hurt by Christina Aguilera. I unlock my IPod and my background picture comes up. It's a picture of Christina and I, at a coffee shop laughing. I smile to myself. I remember that day so well.

 _Flashback..._

 _We have been out shopping for some hours. My legs are starting to kill me, and I wouldn't mind a coffee right now._

 _"Hey Chris? Can we stop for a coffee or something? My legs are killing me." I tell her and she smiles at me._

 _"We can stop for a coffee." She says and I smile. We walk over to Starbucks and we walk in and order our coffee. She orders Caramel Coffee with whipped cream and I order a Mocha. We pay and we wait for our drinks to be done._

 _We get our coffee and we sit down at this island. We put our shopping bags down and look out at the shopping mall._

 _"So how are you and Four?" She asks and I smile._

 _"We are good." I tell her smiling._

 _"No come on, give me details." She says begging and I start laughing._

 _"No, sorry, but my lips are sealed." I tell her and she laughs._

 _"Whatever." She says and I laugh again. She takes the lid of her coffee cup and I shake my head at her. She is going to start drinking or eating the whipped cream. She picks her cup up and starts drinking, while I take a sip from my own coffee without taking the lid of. When she puts her cup down, she has whipped cream all around her mouth and some on her nose, which causes me to burst out laughing, causing me spill my drink, which cause her to her laugh. We keep laughing for sometime, just laughing and enjoying each others' company._

 _"What did I do that made you laugh and spill your drink?" She asks, still laughing a bit._

 _"You...have...whipped...cream...all...around...your...mouth!" I tell her in between laughter, she starts laughing too, but taking a tissue to wipe her mouth._

 _"You could have told me that earlier." She say, causing me to laugh even harder, making it harder from me stop laughing, while this time, she shakes her head._

 _End of Flashback..._

I smile at the thought, I then realize someone is sitting next to me on the couch. I turn to find Tobias sitting next to me. I am currently listening to When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. He takes his hand whips the tears coming down my cheeks. I didn't even realize I was crying until he was trying to whip them away. It's not really working, since new tears replaces the once he whips away.

He puts his arm around me, and I lean into him, my head on his chest. His other hand goes to my knees and lifts me up, so I am sitting on his lap. He holds me like that for who knows how long. At least until my crying becomes to slow sobs instead.

"Tris?" He asks soft against my forehead.

"Hmm?" I reply, not knowing really what to say to him.

"Talk to me." He says.

"I don't know what to say." I tell him truly, because right now, I and no one can say anything that makes this situation right. "Don't leave."

"I won't. I promise." He replies and I wrap my arms around him tighter, enjoying his warmth.

"I love you." I tell him and I know he is smiling now.

"I love you too." He replies against my forehead. We sit like that, until I drift of to sleep.

 **A/N** \- _Sorry for not updating in like forever! School is starting tomorrow, so hopefully, I will be able to update everyday like I used to. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! And please review for this chapter too!_

 **BooksLover2000 -** _Thanks that means a lot! I am sorry about not updating in like forever, but here is the next update, hopefully I can update tomorrow too! :)_

 **DivergentLover4610** _\- I know it was sad, but I felt like I should do it, so I can work on the plot more, and I know this wasn't a soon update, please forgive me for that :)_

 **lalalaurrrrenn** _\- I have to let you know, that I loved, let me write that again, LOVED your review! It really meant a lot to me! Thanks for reviewing and loving this story! Means a lot!_

 **Sarcasm-is-life** _\- If I knew you, I would buy you ice cream, but for now, let's pretend that you got ice cream anyway! :) Nothing happens in this chapter really, just some foreshadowing, I wonder if you can figure out what I am foreshadowing :) It really means a lot when you say my writing is good! I just started writing 2 years ago or so :) I wouldn't mind having Veronica Roth sending me a thank you note, it would be nice! This wasn't a few days thought, I hope you can forgive for that! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review for this one, not that I need to ask you, you do it anyway, and I am so thankful for that! :P_

 **Guest** _\- I know it's so sad! I keep asking myself why Christina? Why? Even when I wrote it, but the reason is that Christina is Tris's BFF, so it just made more sense to kill Christina than Marlene or Lauren. Also, it works with the plot :) Thank you for saying it was beautiful, means a lot!_

 **EmelyCue** _\- Sorry!_

 **Bootyclapasauras** _\- Please tell me you aren't stopping reading this chapter! I love your reviews and I just hope you continue reading! PLEASE! :)_

 **Sam -** _I am thinking about updating Lost, I just needs to figure out the plot first... Anyway thanks for reviewing Sammy :) Here is the next update, hope you liked it!_

 **Alissalove** _\- I will always respond to your reviews - when you do review, at least in this story! Anyway THANK YOU SO SO MUCH for saying you like this fanfiction and that I am a good writer!_

 **petite-yoyo** _\- She passed away... all alone, if you don't count the doctors and nurses..._

 **divergeinsoccer** _\- I am so so sorry for breaking your heart! I hope I can repair it somehow! :)_

 **Divergentseriesfan13** _\- You aren't the only one who started crying it seems :) Anyway thanks a lot! Here is the next update! Tell me what you thought :)_

 **Guest** _\- IKR :)_

 **A/N** _\- Sorry for making anyone cry in the last chapter, but I felt like it need to be done - that someone had die, annoyingly it had to be Christina... Anyway, please review and tell me what pansycakes thought about this chapter :)_

 _ **Also quick question: How old do pansycakes think I am?**_  
 _Just wondering :)_


	12. New Student

**Chapter 12 - New Student**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up to my phone playing 3AM by Meghan Trainor. I move around trying to find it, when I realize I am not in my bed. I sit up and look around. I am on my couch, with Tobias lying in front of me, while my back is against the back of the couch, if that makes sense. Last night comes flooding back to me, and I must have fallen asleep, and so must he have done.

I find my phone over at my desk. I walk over Tobias and go over to my desk and take my phone. It's my alarm playing, telling me to wake up, because I have school in an hour. I turn of my alarm and go and sit down on the floor, so I can wake Tobias. Then I realize I don't know how I am going to wake up. Do I shake him? Do I kiss him? What do I do? I guess I can go with the second one, because I do like kissing him.

I lean in and kiss him. He doesn't seem to wake up though. I try again, harder, and I feel him begin moving too. I pull back and smile at him.

"Morning handsome." I say smiling and he looks at me and then smiles.

"Hey beautiful." He replies.

"School is in an hour, just wanted to let you know." I tell him and stand up.

"Yeah, I should get home and change." He says and I nod. "I'll meet you at school?" I nod. He kisses me once more and he leaves.

I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower. When I and done, I wrap a towel around me and I walk back to my room and change to a pair of skinny jeans, and a long sleeve t-shirt, and my black leather jacket. I put on some light make-up. I then walk downstairs, to be greeted by Caleb - who sits and eats his breakfast.

"Hey Tris." Caleb says, when I come downstairs, and I smile at him. "Sure you are ready for school?" I nod. "Good."

"See you at dinner?" I ask and he nods. I grab a banana and a granola bar, and walk to the door. I put on my Nike High Tops, and pick up my school bag - taking my car keys with me, and I walk out the door.

I drive to school under 10 minutes and park my car. I see my friends standing in the parking lot, waiting for whoever. I lock my car and walk over to them.

"Hey guys." I say and they turn to look at me, with wide smiles.

"Hey, you come!" Uriah says, hugging me. I hug him back, but a bit surprised for the hug.

"I told you I would come." I tell him and he smiles and pulls back. "So what are you guys doing out here?" I ask.

"Waiting for you and Four." Marlene replies and I nod. Then I feel someone wraps their arms around me and I smile, knowing exactly who it is.

"Hey you." He whispers and I smile.

"Hey." I tell him.

"What are you guys doing out here?" He asks and I laugh.

"You know, your girlfriend just asked that question, like less than 5 minutes ago." Uriah replies.

"Sorry, but you didn't answer my question." Tobias asks again.

"Waiting for you." I tell him and he nods against my shoulder, since he is leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Should me go in?" Lynn asks, and we all nod. Tobias let's go of me, but put his right arm around my shoulder, while I lean into him. We walk into the school and they all join me to my lockers.

"So, how come everyone is joining me to my locker, and not for examples Zeke's?" I ask.

"I don't know, it's just... I don't know." Uriah replies and I shake my head. I take out my music things and lock my locker again. Nothing special happens in music. Just hear some people preform a song or play an instrument they had been working on, and since I haven't been at school, I didn't need to do it, plus what has happened,Tori let me skip that task.

Anyway, I am walking with the girls to math class advance - after have gotten my stuff and have put my music things back - while they go to their class. I walk in and see that the seat I usually sit in, Nita is sitting there. On Nita's right side is Four, next Four is Lauren, and next to Lauren is another girl I don't know. On Nita's left side is Zeke and then Shauna - which cause the whole back row being filled up. Zeke, Shauna, and Tobias notice this and looks at me sadly. I just walk to the second row and sit down next to the window. No one is sitting in the second row, while the back row, the third row, and the first row are all filled up; last time I was in math class advance, second row was always empty. I don't mind though.

Mr. Dixon walks in and smiles when he sees me.

"Ah, Tris, it's good to see you again." He tells me smiling.

"Like wise." I reply and he smiles.

"Okay class, go to page 210 and do the work problems 13-34 and 56 - 89." He tells us. I open my math textbook and go to page 210 and look at problems I will be solving. I have already learned this, so this will be easy. Mr. Dixon comes towards me and I look up at him.

"Are you good with this? We have been working this while you were gone." He tells me and I nod.

"My dad and my brother, wanted me to be very good at math, so we have always been doing math together, plus at my old school, I did extra work too, so yeah, I know this." I tell him and smiles.

"Okay, that's good to know, just asks me anything if not." He tells me and I nod.

He walks away and I open my notebook and pencil and start working. Half way through, someone knocks on the door. Mr. Dixon, who sits at his desk looks around the room before saying "Come in."

The door opens and Ms. Johanna from the front office comes in.

"Sorry to disturbed, but I have the new student here." She says and Mr. Dixon nods.

"Oh yeah, come on." He replies and stands up. I don't bother looking up anymore, I just want to finish this, so I keep working.

"Class this is our new student, please show him around and make him feel welcome." Mr. Dixon says. "Do you want to say anything about yourself?"

"Oh okay, my name is Peter, I like basketball a lot and I transferred from Abnegation." The new guy - Peter I think his name is - replies.

"Okay, it's good to have you here Peter, why don't you go and sit down next to Tris over there. She will show you what pages we are doing and help you if you need anything." Mr. Dixon says.

"Where?" The Peter guy asks.

"Tris?" Mr. Dixon says and I look up at him. "Are you done?" He asks and I look down at the problem I am working on now. 92. Oh shit, I was going to do to 89. Oh what ever. I look up and nod at him.

"Okay, you get to help Peter here if he needs any help, okay?" Mr. Dixon says and I nod. I look towards the Peter guy and I freeze when I see him. He locks eyes with me and smiles. He starts walking towards the seat next to me and sits down.

"Okay class, back to work. Thanks Johanna." Mr. Dixon says and she nods and smiles, and walks out.

"Tris?" Peter says and I shake my head at him. "Why the change of heart?"

"Because I felt like it Peter." I tell him smiling. "Why the transfer?"

"Because my parent thought it would be better for me, since it's a selfless school and everything. Not that I don't get why they wouldn't want me to go to selfless school, maybe because I already am to selfless." He says and I shake my head and smile at him.

"Yeah, you are so selfless." I tell him sarcastically. He laughs quietly and I shake my head.

"So you finished your work?" He asks and I nod. "Let me copy?"

"Nope. Page 210, problems 13-34 and 56 - 89." I tell him and this time, he shakes his head at me.

"What number are you on?"

"92." I tell him.

"So the genius is back?" He asks and I laugh quietly.

"Shut up and do your work Mr. Hayes." I tell him and smiles.

"What ever you say Ms. Prior." He says and I laugh.

When math class finish, I pack up my stuff and wait for Peter to pack up. He finished his math pretty quick, he didn't really need my help, but he also likes math and knew this stuff, so yeah, I was just watching him work and make comments to him and he would silently laugh.

"So what do you have next?" I ask him as we walk out of the class.

"Break." He tells me and I push him.

"Seriously Peter! Really?" I ask and he laughs.

"You were the one to asked." He replies laughing.

"Come, I have to put my stuff in my locker." I tell him and he nods.

"Okay fine, I have gym." He tells me and I smile.

"Same." He smiles.

We walk towards my locker and laugh at things.

"God I missed you Bea." He says and I turn around and look at him.

"I missed you to P." I say and he laughs.

"So who are those people standing over there by the lockers?" He asks and I turn around to look.

"My friends and my sister, remember Lynn?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, of course." He says and I shove him again.

"Really Peter?"

"Yeah really." He replies and I shake my head. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Will, they all stand in front of my locker.

"Move guys." I say, not in a mean way.

"Sorry Tris." Will reply.

"So who is this?" Marlene asks.

"It's Peter, a new guy from the seniors." Zeke replies. I put my things in my locker and take out my gym bag.

"Who do you know him?" Shauna asks. I see Four standing next to Zeke looking at Peter and I.

"What's up Four?" I ask and he looks at me.

"You tell me." He replies and I shake my head.

"What did you say Shauna?" I ask.

"How do you know?" She asks again. I turn to look at Peter and he shakes his head.

"Complicated." I tell her. "Okay Pete -"

"Hey!" Peter says shoving me this time. I smile at him, and continue

"This is Zeke, Shauna, Four, Nita, Lauren, they are all seniors, then you have the juniors, Will, Marlene, Al, Uriah, and then you have Lynn and me." I tell him, gesturing to each one of them when I say their names.

"Oh okay." He replies and I nod. "So these are your friends?"

"Yep." I reply and he nods smiling.

"Oh by the way, Nick told me to give you her number." He tells me and I look at him shocked.

"You knew I went to this school?" I ask.

"No, but she told me if I do see you, I needed to give it to you, plus she told me that you might go to this school." He replies and I nod.

"Give it to me then." I tell him, very eager to talk to Nicole.

When I went to Abnegation, Robert and Nicole were my best friends. I miss them a lot, so when Peter tells me this, I go crazy.

"Give me your phone." He says and I do so. I take my phone back when he is done. I see that he put his own number, plus Nick's. I shake my head at him.

"Now you can call me all the time." He replies smiling.

"Messed up Pete." I say laughing.

"Stop saying Pete." He replies and I shake my head.

"What ever Pete." I say and he shakes his head. "We should get to class."

"Okay what ever you say princess." He replies and I stop dead in my tracks.

"I swear to God, if you say that one more time, you are dead."

"Fine, so stop saying Pete." He replies, and I shake my head. "Then I won't stop calling you princess."

"You know what I will do to you Pete." I tell him and he nods.

"Of course I know, it caused my relationship." He says and I laugh.

"You know that was only a joke right?" I ask him and he nods.

"Of course I know, it's not like you avoided me or anything." He says smiling.

"Shut it Peter!" I tell him and he laughs.

"So what does complicated mean?" Marlene asks.

"He is my friend from Abnegation." I tell them and Marlene nods.

"How was that complicated?" Uriah asks.

"There is probably more to it." Lynn replies and I look at her.

"Oh, I told you about him didn't I?" I ask Lynn and she nods.

"It's not like you wouldn't shut up about him." She says.

"How could I?" I say and Peter smiles at me.

"So that's the Peter?" She asks and I nod. "He is pretty cool it seems."

"I know." I tell her and she laughs.

We walk to gym, but Four stops me and drags me behind. Peter looks at me and then joining me in the back.

"Just go in front, I have a feeling he wants to talk to me." I tell Peter and he nods.

"What ever you say Ms. Prior." He says and walks over to the rest of the gang.

Tobias drags me over to the supply closet and locks the door and looks at me.

"Who was that?" He asks.

"My friend I told you guys." I tell him.

"I don't believe that." He says.

"It's the truth, Robert, Nicole, Peter, and some other people, we were always together. He, Nick, and Robert, were the closes of course." I tell him.

"What are you not telling me?" He asks.

"Nothing." I tell him. "Why do you care Tobias?"

"Why wouldn't I care? You are talking, laughing and I don't know what with this guy." Tobias says.

"He is my best friend Tobias, drop it." I say and unlock the door and walk over to the gym, wonder what the rest of the day awaits me.

 **A/N** _\- Sorry for the short update, but I felt like stopping the chapter here. I promise this is not PeterTris story if anyone thinks that, it's just that Tris is happy to see her friend again. If anyone knows how Tris and Peter know each please don't write what you think when or if you do review, the answer will come most likely next chapter._  
 _Please review and have a good weekend!_

 _ **Okay so here is another quick question: Favorite tv-serie?**_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- I am not 16, I am 15 though, close! Well I hope you like emotional chapters! Thanks for reviewing :)_

 **Bootyclapasauras** _\- God you scared me there for some time! I am so happy to hear that you are going to keep reading this! Thank you! I am glad that helped a little, and I hope I can repair the damage I made somehow :) I really hope I not going to kill anyone else you like then :) Thanks again!_

 **EmelyCue** _\- Thanks!_

 **Sam** _\- Yeah I did! Well I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and this one! You are so lucky, a month until school start, it sounds really nice, but that's how life is! Unfair! Anyway, here is the next update :)_

 **Totally** _\- It's defiantly not done yet, and I am planning a sequel :) Thanks, love your nickname (Totally) :D_

 **f4ngirl46** _\- You are so so lucky! Yep, here is the next update! And you are right, I am 15! :D_

 **Divergentseriesfan13 -** _Well I am glad that you liked it! :P Hoped you enjoyed this chapter too :)_

 **Guest -** _Thank you! And I would write a PM, but I think it's just easier to write on the update, and if it makes it easier, I won't make another A/N, when I am done writing to the pansycakes who reviewed... Thanks for the suggestion, hope I don't make it difficult for you or anything. :P_


	13. Boyfriend

**Warning - Some few swear words...**

 **Chapter 13 - Boyfriend**

 **Tris POV**

I just finished changing after gym. We only did a few games like dodge ball and capture the flag. Games like that. It's was fun, everyone seemed to enjoy the class.

As I am heading out from the changing room, Marlene joins me.

"You were fast."I tell her and she laughs.

"Yeah, I needed to speak to you." She tells me and I nod.

"Keep going." I tell her.

"Okay, so what's up with Peter? How do you know him?" She asks.

"You are asking questions you know." I tell her and she pushes me slightly and I smile.

"Just answer!"

"Nothing is up with Peter, he is just one of my closes friends I ever had, and like I said, we went to Abnegation together." I say and this time she nods.

"What did Four say when he talked to you?" She asks.

"Nothing special." I tell her. She is not Christina, and if she isn't Christina, I won't tell her anything. She is my friend, but she is too close to Lynn, so I don't know. I just want my best friend back. I miss her too much.

"Come one Tris, you can tell me." She says.

"Marlene, why do you want to know what Four said?" I ask and she looks at me.

"I just want to know what he said?"

"Why? So if I tell you that things are going bad between us, you can tell Lynn, that Four and I might be breaking up? Because that won't happen. We love each other and there is nothing going on!" I tell her and she nods.

"Sorry Tris, it's just that Lynn really likes Four and if you were a good enough sister, you wouldn't come to this school, and steal Christina away - because they were really good friends, and then take Four away from her too, when you by the way knew she liked him! Awesome sisters don't do that and maybe non of this would have happened too, for all we know, if you wouldn't be here right now, Christina would probably still be alive!" Marlene says and I look at her in shock. Did she really just say that?

I walk past her, no wanting to talk to her right now. For all you know, I could punch her, and right now, that doesn't sound to bad - it actually feels kind of nice.

I walk to the Cafeteria, and stand in line for my food. Peter comes and stands next to me.

"Hey, what's up?" He asks and I shake my head. "What is it Tris?"

"It's nothing." I tell him, still having anger flowing through my body.

"Tell me." He says and I look at him.

"It's just that a week ago, my best friend passed away in a car crash, and well I miss her a lot." I tell him, which isn't so far from the truth. He hugs me and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I am so sorry to hear that." He replies and I nod. I pull back and turn to the person in front of me, who is having their back to me.

"Can we stop talking about this, or else I am going to start to cry. " I tell him and he laughs.

"So what have you been doing here? Anything fun happening?" He asks.

"No not really. I do have a boyfriend though." I tell him and then look at him. We get our food and we start walking towards our friends or should I say my friends.

"Boyfriend huh?" He asks and I nod.

"Who?" He asks.

"Four." I tell him and he nods.

"Does he know about -" He starts.

"No, and you, Christina, and Nicole are the only one who knows, and Christina can't tell anyone, plus Nicole isn't here, so if someone does tell him or anyone else, and it isn't me, than I know it is you." I tell him and he nods. "So don't say anything."

"I won't."

"Good." I reply and he nods. I look around the table and they look at me.

"What's up guys?" I ask, as I take my seat next to Tobias, and Peter takes the seat next to Zeke across from me. I open my salad box and start eating.

"Nothing just talking." Zeke says and I nod. "So Peter, we have basketball at our school, you should join."

"Really, I mean that would be great." He replies and looks at me and I smile at him.

"But you have try out first, if we don't think you are good enough, then you can't join." Will replies and Peter nods and looks at me.

"You know you will pass right." I tell Peter and he looks at me.

"You haven't seen me play for I don't know 4 months now." Peter replies and I nod.

"You are probably better now." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"Thanks." He replies and I nod at him smiling. "So Four, how long have you dated Tris?"

"Almost 4 months. " Four tells Peter and Peter looks at me.

"4 months?" Peter asks and I nod looking at Peter knowing exactly why he repeated the question.

"Drop it Peter." I tell him and he just shakes his head.

"Hey guys." Someone says standing next to our table. I look up and see Marlene.

"Hey." The rest replies. Marlene looks at me and I look at her. I break contact and look down at my food. I have only eaten half my salad, that is not a lot, since I am still hungry.

"Yeah, I am done." I say and stand up, talking my salad box.

"Hey why are you leaving?" Lynn asks.

"Don't feel like being here." I tell her and she looks at Marlene and then me and back again.

"What happened between the two of you?" She asks.

"Bye, I will se you guys in class." I say and walk away. I walk to my locker and find my science things. I then walk out, I need fresh air. When I get outside, I take out my phone and start listening to music. The one that comes out is Give Us A Little Love by Fallulah. I then feel someone sitting next to me and I see Peter. I take out my ear plugs and look up at him.

"You have dated Four for 4 months?" He asks and I nod. "That's a long time."

"It is." I say.

"Do you love him?" He asks and I nod.

"So you only needed a month to get over -"

"Yes, Peter I didn't use long time to get over it, but I guess when I came here, I wanted to forget, and I thought that if I could just make a distraction, I would get over it, and during that, I fell in love with him."

"So what? You call -"

"What's going on?" Everyone asks coming towards us. I stand up and look at Peter.

"We talk later." I tell him and he nods his head.

"Yeah we defiantly will. You have to explain it to me." He replies.

"Peter."

"No Tris, whenever after is, you can explain to me what 'it' means?" He says and walks away.

"You want to fight with everybody today?" Marlene asks.

"Shut up you!" I tell her and she looks at me shaking her head.

"You know I am right!"

"Right?! Are you kidding me! You don't even know what right means!" I shout at her and walk inside.

 **Lynn POV**

Tris walks inside and I look at Marlene.

"What happened? What are you two fighting about?" I ask her and she just looks at me.

"Nothing, she is just stupid and making such a big deal out of it." Marlene replies.

"What the hell were Peter and Tris talking about? There is something about them that makes me think that they are hiding something. There is something that they are hiding." Will say.

"Something very secretly." Zeke replies and Four nods.

"What did Tris tell you?" Zeke asks.

"That they were friends." Four replies.

"So something did happen when you two talked?" Marlene asks.

"Why do you ask Marlene?" Four asks back.

"Because Tris said that nothing happened." Marlene replies.

"Now why did she say that?"

"Ask her." Marlene says and walks off. What the hell happened between them.

"Marlene!" I shout and she turns around and look at me.

"What?" She shouts back and I mention for her to come back here and she does.

"What did you and Tris talk about?" I ask.

"Nothing." She replies.

"Nothing? I don't believe that! You must have said something to piss her off!" I tell her and she shakes her head.

"Why do you take her side?" Marlene asks.

"What?"

"Why do you take her side? You heard what I said!" She says and I shake my head.

"What the hell Marlene! You won't even tell me what you guys were fighting or arguing about!" I shout at her.

"Well, it seems as whatever I say will make you angry, so I not going to tell you! Why do you care so much about her anyway?"

"Are you seriously asking me why I care about her?" I ask at her and she nods.

"She is my damn sister Marlene!"

"So? I am like your sister, and you don't seem to care about me!"

"This is too stupid!" I tell her.

"What ever!" Marlene says and turns away.

"I should go and see what's going on with Tris." Four replies and walks away. I am left out here with Al, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Nita, Lauren, and Uriah.

"I should check with Marlene." Uriah says and leaves.

"I guess we should get ready for class now." I say and they all nod. We all walk back into the building, and we all get our stuff from our different lockers. Uriah, Will, Al, and I, make our way to our next class which is math, after saying goodbye to the rest of the gang.

 **Tris POV**

I am home now, sitting in my room doing nothing. I keep replaying what Marlene said too me and every time her voice starts at the beginning again, I start believing it a bit more and more.

I have finished all my homework. Science wasn't that interesting, everyone had a test, while I just did some studying about what they were having their test on. Ms. Jeanine didn't make me come back later and do the test though, I think this is the first time she has actually been nice to me. I am glad that I don't have to do the test, because the subject didn't look too easy, but is maybe because I have never - and I mean never - read about it.

"Dinner!" Caleb shouts from downstairs, causing me wake from my thoughts. I don't mind just sitting here though, I would rather do that than go downstairs, but because I only ate like half a salad at lunch today, I am way to hungry to skip dinner.

After art today, I went straight home. I didn't talk to anyone. I was only lucky though. If I was a minute slower, I guess that wouldn't have happened.

I walk downstairs. Dad, Zoe, and Caleb are sitting at the table. I walk over and sit next to Caleb. We are having Taco today, which is kind of strange knowing it is a Tuesday.

"So how come we have Taco today?" I ask as we begin to eat.

"We felt like making something good." Zoe says and I smile at her. "How was school?"

"Horrible." I say and they all stop eating and look at me. I guess I should have had said awesome instead, because then they wouldn't make me explain anything.

"What happened?" Caleb asks.

"Everyone was fighting with each other, me included." I tell them and they look at each other, and then back at me, I guess they want more. "Okay, first we got or the seniors got a new student."

"Who?" Caleb asks and I smile at him.

"Guess." I tell him and he starts to think.

"I have no idea." He replies after some time.

"Peter." I say and he looks at me.

"Peter! Seriously Peter?" Caleb asks again and I nod.

"Anyway, I of course missed him so I started to talk to him, and hang out with him, then Four got jealous and we had a little argument, but it's not that bad though, which I am happy about, anyway, than after gym, Marlene came to talk to me, and it ended with that I just walked away - so yeah we are fighting now. Then during lunch Peter asked how long I have dated Four, and I told him 4 months or Four told him 4 months or almost 4 months, which caused Peter to become very upset with me. Hopefully no one else is fighting, but I stormed off before I got a chance to talk to any other people in the gang.

"That's sad." My dad says and I nod at him.

"Hopefully we will all become friends again." I tell him and he nods.

"So what were you and Marlene fighting about?" Caleb asks and I look down at my food. I was hoping he wouldn't catch that sentence.

"Nothing special." I tell him and I guess he understands that I don't want to talk about it, because he doesn't ask any further. We keep eating and talk about what the others did today.

Caleb didn't do anything special than school. Dad went to his usual meetings, while Zoe did her own work. She works as a photographer, because she loves taking photos, so yeah, that's what she did all day.

When we are finished dinner, Caleb and I do the dishes, because Zoe and dad made the food. We get into the kitchen and I start to put all the dishes in the dishwasher, while Caleb takes the rest of the different bowels with different veggies and mix them to together to make a salad.

"What did Marlene say?" He asks.

"Nothing." I tell him and he looks at me, but I don't look at him.

"Liar. Tell me what she told you." He says and I shake my head.

"No! Caleb drop it!" I tell him and he shakes his head. He is about to say something, when dad calls for me. I dry my hands and I walk over to dad, who stands next to the door.

"Someone is here to see you." He says and I look. It's Peter.

"Hey." I say and he nods.

"Can I come in?" He asks and I nod.

"Let's go upstairs." I tell him and he nods again. We walk upstairs and into my room, closing the door after us.

"It?" He asks.

"I am sorry, it's just I don't know -"I start, but Peter cut's me off.

"Tris, it really meant nothing?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Peter why don't you understand it meant everything!"

"Why the hell do you keep saying it?" He asks and I look at him.

"I don't know! But please, we should keep it done, they can hear us!" I tell him shouting, but trying to be quiet about it, but I don't think it's working.

"No! Tris, I am not going to keep it quiet. I fucking don't care, I want to know, how the hell have you dated Four for almost 4 months. And 'it', did it mean anything or what?"

"I told you it meant everything Peter! Listen, it came out wrong. I didn't mean to say 'it', it just sort of happened. And with Four it's different. When I came here, everything was awesome, except one thing!"

"Yeah I know!" Peter says.

"So I thought if can get something to distract me, I would get over it." I tell him and he shakes his head again.

"There is the word 'it' again! What is it with the word 'it'?"

"Nothing! I am sorry, if you don't like the fact that I have been dating Four for almost 4 months, but like I said, it just happened, I fell in love." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"One and a half month it took you! ONE and a HALF MONTH! THAT'S IT?" He shouts.

"No and yes, kind of! I am sorry Peter, but I am not going to say anything more! You can't be upset with me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"So, you love him?"

"I told you this, I do love him." I say and he nods.

"Fuck." He says and I look at him.

"Peter!"

"No, I will see you at school tomorrow!" He shouts and opens the door to be met with Tobias. I look at him shocked. What the hell is he doing here? Damn, has he been listening?

"Peter!" I shout. I realize that he is already half way down the stairs, so I run after him. He opens the door and goes out after talking his shoes on, and I follow him, without my shoes.

"PETER! STOP!" I shout at him and he turns around to look at me. He walks over to me and stands right in front of me, very close, so I can feel his breath.

"I told you I would talk to you tomorrow, plus it seems as if your boyfriend wants to talk to you." He says and I nod.

"He won't understand that we are just friends." I reply and I look at him.

"Because it's not true and you know it." He says and I shake my head.

"Keep telling yourself that!" He says and walks away.

"UGH!" I shout, because right now, I am so so angry at him, at everything really.

I walk inside and they all look at me, dad, Zoe, and Caleb.

"God I hate boys!" I say and they laugh.

"Thanks." Caleb says and I push him.

"You don't want to mess with me right now." I tell him and he puts his hands up in defense. "Where is Four?"

"Upstairs." Dad says.

"Good luck." Caleb says and I shove him one more time, before going upstairs. I walk in my room and find Tobias standing and looking at some pictures I put up. Some of me and Christina, Caleb and I, one of Nicole, Peter, Robert, and me, and some of him and me.

"You need to answer two question." He says, still looking at the one where we are looking at each other. Christina took it, and I didn't know, but she gave it to me and I put it up.

"What are those two questions?" I ask, but I think I don't want to know. I close the door and he turns to look at me.

"What the hell is going on with you and Peter." He asks.

"Nothing." I tell him and he shakes his head. I hate lying to him.

"I don't believe that for a second." He says.

"It's complicated." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Tris." He says looking at me. I know he hates secrets, but this secret I promised my self not to tell anyone to.

"No Tobias, I am not going to tell you, it's complicated, him and me, and that's all you need to know." I tell him and he shakes his head. I know this is not going away, maybe for now, but I know he is not going to forget it.

"Fine, you need to tell me what Marlene told you." He says and I nod. He doesn't know what she said, so I don't need to say exactly everything. Right? Right.

"Okay, she said I wasn't nice to Lynn about taking Christina away from her, Marlene said that Christina and Lynn were close before I came, and Marlene told me that I wasn't nice to Lynn since I took Christina, and then about how I was even meaner taking you too, when I knew that Lynn liked or likes you. I don't know. That's what she says. Happy?" I ask and move, so I am lying down on my bed.

"That's it, right?" He asks and I nod, knowing I won't be able to speak, because then my voice would crack and he would know that I am not telling everything. "Okay, I am happy." He says and sits down on my bed. Taking my legs and putting them on his lap.

"Tobias?" I ask after a long time of only silence.

"Yeah?" He says, but it's more of a question.

"What do you care so much about Peter?" I ask and I sit up and look at him. He looks at me and looks down, drawing things on my legs, with his fingers, making my heart quicken.

"I don't know. I have never been the jealous type, but now it's just different." He says and I look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want... I don't know, I only know that I want you for myself and I don't like sharing you. I know that is selfish and it's not really right to feel it, but I do, and I want to be with you, and well, like I said I don't know." He says and I look at him. I bring my hand up to his cheek and make him look at me.

"I want to be with you to Tobias, don't ever think I don't want that." I tell him and he nods.

"It's not that I don't think you want to be with me, it's just I don't want to you to be with anyone else."

"I am not going to be with anyone else, I want you and only you."

"Really?" He asks and I nod.

"Tobias I love you so so much, and I don't want any other guy except for one." I say and he looks down.

"Who?" He asks.

"How do you think?" I ask and he looks up at me for a second and then down again.

"I don't know."

"Tobias I want you. You are the only guy I want."

"So I am the guy you want?" He asks and smiles.

"Yes." I tell him and move my lips to his. I break apart and look at him.

"Where is this coming from?" I ask him and he looks down at my legs again.

"I just don't get it." He says.

"Don't get what?" I ask.

"Why me? Tris, why do you want me?" He asks and I am kind of shocked why he asked that question, it's the more like the opposite, why does he want to be with me.

"Tobias, you are handsome, nice at least to me, sweet, awesome to be around, hot, and you make me feel like I am something, like I am not only a girl." I tell him and he smiles.

"Well, you are not only a girl." He says and I smile.

"What I am then?" I ask.

"You are my girl." He says and I laugh and kiss him.

 **A/N** _\- Here is the next update! Hope you all pansycakes are having an awesome Saturday, and I hoped all pansycakes enjoyed this chapter, with Lynn's POV! I know a lot of fighting was going on, but I know the story will get better later, or it will get better, but than like bad again, and we will see if it gets any better after that. :) Please review, favorite, and follow! Have a good Saturday night and Sunday :)_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- I guess it's awesome to be 15. I don't know? Anyway, yes something is going one with Peter (and Tris) :)_

 **TrisTobyUri (Chapter 12 review)** _\- I also wished Christina wasn't dead, and if I was to tell you a little secret, I keep forgetting that she is dead. I start writing something that happens with Tris and Christina, and after sometime, I realize that Christina isn't alive. It's sucks, but yeah, what can you do. Thank you though, for saying I wrote it well. I am 15, so yeah you got it right :D_  
 **TrisTobyUri** _\- Thank you and yes Four is jealous, as you have read, he admits it himself. And for Peter, I am not going to tell you anything, sorry :)_

 **Bootyclapasauras -** _Thank you! Well I am glad you liked it, I am reading some fanfiction, and I am kind of tired of Peter being so mean, I thought why not change it around a bit :) Yeah, later in the story they will become closer :) Cool, I watched the first season of Once Upon A Time, but then kind of lost motivation, kind of._

 **Divergantlover16000 -** _Thank you so so much! :)_

 **Totally** _\- Thank you, here is the next update, hope you enjoyed :D_

 **Sam** _\- I hope you don't hate the idea about Peter though... Well same with me, either reading, writing, or what can I say playing my guitar and listening to music, I guess :) Thank you as always and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :P_

 **alissalove (Chapter 12 review)** _\- Thank you so so much! It really means a lot, and I smiled reading your review, thanking you for reviewing, it makes my day reading reviews :)_  
 **alissalove -** _Well I am glad that you enjoyed a nice version of Peter, I am kind of tried of all the not nice Peter fanfiction now... :) Anyway thank you again :)_

 **Divergentseriesfan13** _\- Nothing bad will happen with Four and Tris for now... Not now anyway, maybe later... have something in store you see :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you thought, it would make me so happy :)_

 **Sarcasm-is-life (Chapter 12 review)** _\- Well I am surprised that you think that I am 18 to 20, you see I am 15. Lol :) And thanks for the_ awesome _review :) It's okay, I am happy you are back though :) So you play in a band? What instrument, if you don't me asking :) Yes, I can agree with you on that. Well I am glad to see the enthusiastic :)_  
 **Sarcasm-is-life** _\- Here is what happens, but you won't really get any information from this chapter, sorry, soon though :) It's okay, glad you reviewed :) And I guess goodnight, and now I am guessing it's good morning? I don't know :) Anyway thanks again :)_

 **f4ngirl46 -** _:) Yeah, here is the next update :) Hope you like :) I haven't heard of the tv-series you like sorry, but I guess you can say my favorite tv-serie now is PLL (Pretty Little Liars, if you haven't seen it, you should!) and Chicago Fire. Thanks for reviewing as always :D_


	14. Remembrance

**Chapter 14 - Remembrance**

 **Tris POV**

Its last day of school today. It's has been a week since I had my fight with Marlene and Peter, and I still haven't talked to any of them. Peter has become really good friends with Zeke, Uriah, and Will, I am guessing it's because he is in basketball now - yeah, he got in - , plus after I introduced them to each other, they started hanging out. I would say Four too, but I don't know. Tobias doesn't want to tell me. I know they have been hanging out, but I don't know. I feel like Tobias knows something and he isn't telling me.

Since its last day of school, we only have half day, and I am betting we don't have any work to do today. I can't believe it's soon Christmas. Yeah, that's why this is our last day, it's our last day before our Christmas holiday. It started snowing last night, but the snow hasn't really stuck, so it's this wet snow.

Tobias, Nita, Lauren, Peter, Zeke, Shauna, and I are all math class.

"What do you think we will be doing today?" Zeke asks me and I look at him. I am sitting next to Tobias and Zeke.

"I have no idea, I am betting we don't have to do work though, but I am not sure." I tell him and he nods.

"What do you want to do after school?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Hey Peter." Tobias says and Peter looks at him. "What do you want to do after school?"

"I don't know, I guess it's up to you guys." He replies and I look at him.

"We should go sliding in the snow." Shauna says and I look at her.

"Where?" I ask.

"We always do it during winter. We know this hill, it's perfect. No one else goes there, so we will have it all too our self, plus the snow is awesome there." She says and I nod.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." I say and she nods.

"Lets asks the others in break." She says and I nod this time.

When Mr. Dixon comes in he smiles at us.

"Hello everyone, it's good to see everyone here." He says and we all say good morning to him. "So I am guessing everyone is wondering what we are going to do today, since it's the last day of school, we are going to have free-time."

Yes! Free-time! I take out my phone and text Lynn.

 **Tris:** Hey, u have free-time?

I wait for reply. I really hope she doesn't have class, because then she is going to get in trouble, oh shit, I really hope she doesn't have class right now, she has science class with Ms. Matthews. She is going to be dead.

 **Lynn:** U do realize Ms. Matthews is our teacher in this class?

 **Tris:** Yh, sorry, realize that after I sent the message...

 **Lynn:** It's okay, we have free-time...u were lucky... :) What's up?

 **Tris:** Shauna wants to go sliding in the snow after school? Do you guys want that too?

 **Lynn:** Yeah, sure, we always do that... :)

 **Tris:** Awesome, hey dad wants you to join us for Christmas day/eve...

 **Lynn:** Need to check with mom...

"They will join." I say.

"What?" Zeke asks.

"Lynn, Uriah, Will, and Al, they are joining to go sliding after school." I say and Shauna smiles.

"Awesome, what about Marlene?"

"You will have to ask her." I say and she shakes her head.

"When are you two going to become friends again, you do realize she has tried to apologize to you." Shauna says.

"Well, what she said is not something I am going to forget easy and just forgive her for saying." I tell her and she nods.

"What did she say?" Zeke asks.

"Ask her." I tell him.

"Hey... if she has said sorry, why can't you just forgive her, she didn't say anything really mean, except for the fact that she told you that you weren't a nice sister. If she says sorry you should forgive her. It's not like saying that you aren't a nice sister, is going to take you weeks to forgive." Tobias whispers in my ear, so no one else can hear it.

Now he thinks that's the only thing she said. Maybe I should have told him what else she told me. No I can't do that, but he is right, saying I am bad sister is not something that I should be angry about for weeks, it's the fact that she said it was my fault that Christina is dead, that is what is not so easy to forgive or forget for that matter.

"It's complicated." I tell him back.

"There is more isn't it. She said more to you." He says and I look down at my phone, ignoring him. "Tris, I asked you to tell me everything, why didn't you?"

"Because you would be upset with her for saying what she said, so would Lynn, and I don't want that." I tell him and he looks at me.

"What did she tell you?" He asks.

"Ask her." I tell him.

"Tris!"

"No, Four drop it." I say, knowing I can't say his name, because they are students here, plus he needs to drop it.

After math class we have break. I walk to my locker and put my things in my locker. I turn around and everyone is around me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We are waiting for you." Shauna says and I nod.

"Well let's go." I say.

"Tris can we please talk?" Marlene asks and I look at her.

"Go ahead you guys." I say and they walk away, except Lynn and Tobias. "You two too."

"No, we want to know what you told Tris!" Lynn says to Marlene and I look at her. "Tris please."

"No, you two go." I say and they shake their heads. "Fine, Marlene speak."

"Tris I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say any of it. It's just came out wrong and I really miss Christina and well it all came out wrong." She says and I look at her.

"I think everyone misses Christina, but if I am going to speak for me, I won't go around - you know what, I am not going to say anything in front of Lynn and Four, because I know they will hate you for saying what you said." I say and Marlene looks at me.

"I know, everyone is going to hate me for what I said to you, I even hate myself for saying what I said, but please just accept my apology." She says and I look at her.

"I want to Marlene, I really do, but I am not going to forget what you said, what you said, I don't know, but it hurts like hell, and it still does. I am not going to forgive that." I tell her and she nods.

"What did you tell her Mar?" Lynn asks and Marlene turns to Lynn and Tobias.

"I told that maybe if she wouldn't be here right now, Christina might still be alive." Marlene says and I look at Marlene.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" I ask her and she turns to look at me.

"Now you can speak freely." Marlene says and I nod.

"Fine, everyone is sad because Christina is dead, but that doesn't mean you can go and blame people for her death. She was my best friend Marlene."

"Yeah and you got to see her one more time, we didn't!"

"That is not my fault, Christina asked Will if she could see me, if she had asked for you, you would have been able to go and see her, but she didn't and that isn't my fault!"

"But maybe if you didn't go to this school, we might have been together that day and Christina wouldn't be dead."

"I thought you wanted my forgiveness, not tell me how Christina's death is my fault!" I tell her and she looks at me.

"Yeah I did, but not anymore." She says and walks away. Lynn and Tobias looks at me and then at each other. I turn around and look at my locker, not wanting people to look at me right now. I guess we got an audience without we noticing it. We did kind of shout at each other. I feel someone take my away from the lockers and take me somewhere else. I think it's Lynn, because it can't be Tobias, I would recognize his touch. Lynn opens a door and we walk in. I look up and see the supply closet. I turn around and see Lynn and Tobias. Then I turn back around, I still don't want to look at them. I am guessing they are both upset with me for not telling them what Marlene said to me.

I hear the door open and the door close and then lock. I feel two pairs of strong arms wrap around me and I lean into his embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks against my shoulder.

"I don't know, I told you, you wouldn't be happy with what she told me." I tell him. I turn around and look at him. I notice Lynn isn't here anymore. I look at him and he still he has his arms around my waist.

"You are right, I am not happy with was she said to you, non of it." He says. "What she did say is not right, you can't listen to what she said, you can't believe any of it."

"But she is right, if I didn't go to this school, Christina might have still been alive." I say feeling tears come down my cheeks.

"It's not your fault. I promise you that. Christina and Will were already dating before you came, and she could have been at his house and it could have been raining and she could have been in that car crash, and she would have died anyways, it was not your fault at all." Tobias says.

"You don't know that." I tell him, not being able to stop the tears anymore.

"Well neither do you. You don't know if it's your fault, and it's not. Christina's death, wasn't anyone's fault." He tells me. I wrap my arms around his waist and cry into his chest while he holds me closer. We stay silent a while, and I know that my tears are beginning to slow down.

"You know when I was in her room, before she died, she asked me if I was okay, and what happened when I left the soccer match, and what happened the day she died. I told her about Natalie and Lynn and everything, then she told me that I should fix everything with Lynn, and that everyone understood that I wouldn't forgive Natalie right away. Then she told me that she loved me and that she was so happy she got to be with me and that I was her best friend." I tell him, breaking the silence. I feel my tears start coming again, doing the opposite than slowing down.

"She still loves you." Tobias says and I look at him. "You are still her best friend."

"I still love her."

"She knows that, and she loves you too." He says and I lean into his chest again.

"She told me I was her sister."

"Stop saying 'was', she still is your sister, she is always going to be your sister Tris, whether she is here or not."

"Then she told me that I needed to tell her mom and Rose that she loves them both so much, I needed to tell Will that she loves him and that he is allowed to get a new girlfriend, that he doesn't have to stick with her, that I needed to tell him that she would and always will be his, and that she wouldn't want any other man. I still think I haven't told Will this." I say and smile a little, but still feeling the tears coming down my cheeks. "I kept telling her it sounded like she was saying goodbye, and she kept telling me it isn't, she told me that she was only telling me this was because then I would know what to tell people, if something like this happened again. That I knew what to tell her mom and Rose, and Will. Now I know I was wrong."

"Then when it came to me, she said that she loves me like a sister, or not like a sister, because she said I was her sister. She said I was her person and that she loves me with every bit of her heart, and that is never going to change. She said that she loves me so so much and that I needed to promise her to take care of Will, Rose, and her mother, and everyone else. Then she said that she loves me so much it hurts." I tell him. "I asked her why she is saying this and she told me that she couldn't do it. That it was too painful, that everything hurts and that she was ready. I told her no, and she told me that I told her everything she needed to know, and that I am going to be fine, and that she could be able to go without being guilty for leaving me, because I am going to be fine. She said that she loves me and that I will be fine. How does she know that I am fine, because I am not! How I am ever going to be fine? She can't just do this!"

"Tris, she wanted to know how you were! What happened after game, with your mom and everything, when you came into her room, she needed to know if you were going to be okay with Lynn and Natalie and everything and you told her everything that happened, and she knew that you would be okay. You will be okay. She knows that you are going to miss her and that it's not going to easy on you, but she knows that you are strong and you will get through this." He says and I shake my head.

"You don't know, she doesn't know that, hell I don't even know that." I tell him and he nods.

"No Tris, Christina and I know that you are going to get through this. We know that it's not going to be easy, but you are going to get through this."

"I pulled away, when she told me that everything hurts. I looked at her and she told me to promise her to take care of Will, Rose, and her mother, and I said I would. Then she told me to give her hug and lie down with her. I did. I gave her a hug and I put my head on her chest. I could listen to her heartbeats and they were so slow. I asked how she was feeling and she said that it hurts. I told her that I love her and I knew that she was smiling. And that's when I didn't hear a heartbeat anymore. I didn't her heartbeat anymore, it just suddenly stopped!" I tell him, not being able to stop crying.

Tobias just holds me. Letting me cry into his chest and not letting me go.

 **A/N** _\- I know sucky ending. This chapter turned out way different from what I planned it would, but I don't hate this chapter really, I felt like Tris needed to get all her feelings out and now she did. Let me know what pansycakes thought about this chapter. I know it was short, but I hope it was good. I am hoping to get another chapter in tomorrow, but can't promise anything, since my school opens up and I am guessing I am going to have homework, but let's hope! Anyway, have a good rest of the Sunday pansycakes and please review :) Oh and if any pansycakes has any ideas, they want me to include, please tell me and I will try to make it happen :)_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- I thought I would reveal it in this chapter, but nope, my mind changed, and I am not going to tell you anything :) Sorry!_

 **Bootyclapasauras** _\- I am hoping you found out why Marlene said what she said to Tris in this chapter :) I am not going to say anything about Peter and Tris, because that would ruin everything later. Anyway, I am glad that you liked Lynn's POV, I am guessing I will have more come in the future :)_  
 _And I will see what I am going to do with Once Upon A Time, maybe I will start watching it again, but I am going to finish the series I already started first :) Thanks for always reviewing :D_

 **TrisTobyUri** _\- I know Tris needs a best friend right now, and she will, but let's wait and see what happens. The sisters will come closer, but best friends, I am not really sure yet... As for Peter, I am not going to say anything :)_

 **Alissalove -** _I am hoping you wrote the one before you, since it pretty much says the same thing... :) And for Peter and Tris, I am not going to say anything, you will have to wait and see..._

 **Sarcasm-is-life -** _Cool, alto saxophone that sounds really cool. We have a band at our school too and I play the flute :) Thank you for saying that, it means a lot that you think my writing is good for only being 15, it really means a lot :) Yeah, I think you are right, and I think I told that I would someone else POV sometime too, so I keep my promises, there will come more in the future and I am glad to know that you enjoyed it :) If you have any other ideas, please tell me :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much : )_

 **Sam -** _Well I am glad to know you like it :) I am sure you know what 'it' means, and I think I am going to reveal some in the next chapter, but I am not sure yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you thought of it :)_

 **Divergentseriesfan13** _\- I am glad that you told me this, because I wasn't really sure, if I should have ended the chapter like that, but now I know it wasn't that bad :) Here it is and I am glad you liked last chapter :)_

 **f4ngirl46 -** _Thank you! Well in this story, Peter is not going to be a bad person... kind of tired of all the bad Peter's right now... I am looking forward to knowing what you think about Peter though :) Yeah, I am not really a fan of DC Comics or Marvel shows, so I am guessing it makes sense._  
 _Here is the next update and I hope you enjoyed. Unfortunately, my summer ended on last Thursday, but you should have a great rest of the summer ;) You don't need to shut up for me, I love reading reviews anyway :) Anyway, have a nice Sunday :)_

 **FictionLlama** _\- Well I am glad to know that :P_


	15. I Missed You

**Chapter 15 - I Missed You**

 **Tris POV**

We stand in the closet for who knows how long. My crying has slow down a lot, but I still have my face against Tobias's chest.

"Hey, we should get going to class." He says breaking the silence.

"You are probably right." I tell him. I let go of him and look at his t-shirt. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I have another shirt with me, because we have gym." He says and I nod. "You are okay to leave now, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Let's go." I tell him. He kisses my forehead and then opens the door and we walk out. I take out my phone and check the time. It's 11, which means that we are 40 minutes late. Luckily we have Mr. Amar and not someone else.

We walk to class and I walk into the girls changing room and Tobias walks into the boy's changing room. I change into a pair of shorts and another t-shirt and walk into the class.

Mr. Amar looks at me and I walk over to him.

"Sorry -" I start, but I am stopped by the door opening again. I turn around and see Tobias. He comes over to us and looks at Mr. Amar.

"Sorry, we are late." Tobias says.

"Yeah 40 minutes is pretty late, where were you two?" Mr. Amar asks.

"In the supply closet." Tobias says smiling. I push him slightly and look at Mr. Amar who is smiling.

"We were there, but we were talking about something." I tell him.

"About what?" Mr. Amar asks and I look at the floor, not really wanting to talk about it.

"About Christina." Tobias says.

"Oh, okay, well we are not doing anything this class. We have free time." Mr. Amar says and I nod. I turn around and walk over to the side. Tobias comes after me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I am sorry." He says and I look at him.

"For what?" I ask.

"For saying her name." He replies and I nod.

"It's fine." I tell, but I am not really sure if I am okay. It's still not that easy hearing her name.

"You don't look okay..." He replies and I look at him.

"Hey, you okay?" Lynn asks coming over to us.

"Yeah I am fine." I tell her and she nods. The whole group comes over to us and they look at me.

"What happened? You said you were only taking to Marlene quick and then you would come and find us, but it's like 45 minutes later. What happened?" Shauna asks and I look at her.

"Yeah, sorry, something came up." I tell her and she nods.

"Like what?" Zeke asks and I look at him.

"Why ask me all the time, ask Marlene." I tell him and walk away. I go over to Mr. Amar and he looks at me.

"Can I go and get my iPod?" I ask and he nods. I walk back into the changing room and open my locker and take out my iPod. I then walk back into the gym and I walk back over to the group.

"Peter." I say and he looks at me and I nod my head over to the running field and he nods. We walk over to the running field. I put in my ear plugs and start the music. I look at Peter and together we nod three times and then we start running.

In abnegation we used to run together every time we were upset about something. I don't know, but we didn't feel like doing it alone, so we did it together. Now when he wasn't there, I didn't really have anyone to run with, so I didn't really run that much, but now when he is here, we can start running together again.

He is fast, so it's nice. He is like competition. We work each other out.

We keep running many rounds before we stop. When we finally do stop, I bend my knees and catch my breath properly. He comes over to me and puts his hand on my back.

"You better?" He asks and I turn to look at him.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." I tell him and he nods.

"What was that?" Zeke asks coming over with the group.

"Nothing." Peter replies and walks over to Mr. Amar. Peter asks him something and then Mr. Amar nods and Peter walks out of the class.

They all look at me and I look at Mr. Amar.

"Class is over, have a good break." He says and I walk out of the gym into the changing room. I take a quick shower and change before any of the other students had mange to get in the shower. I then walk out and I see Peter waiting for me.

"Hey." He says and I nod.

"So what, we cool now?" I ask and he looks at me.

"That depends." He replies.

"Depends on what?" Someone asks. We turn around and Tobias is standing behind us.

"Tris, what happened?" Peter asks totally ignoring Tobias.

"Tris, depends on what?" Tobias asks me and I look at both of them. I really wished I had Christina here right now. She would help me with this mess.

"Peter I don't need to tell you anymore." I tell Peter and he shakes his head.

"I don't like this new thing. I liked old times." Peter replies.

"Well this is how it is now, and you have to learn to deal with it." I say and he shakes his head.

"Fine, then you go and run with your boyfriend, because it seems as you don't need me anymore." Peter says and storms of. Tobias looks at me.

"Please tell me you guys didn't date when you two went to Abnegation together." Tobias says and I shake my head.

"Can't tell you that." I tell him and he looks at me.

"How long did you guys date?"

"What about dating?" Lynn comes out and asks.

"How long Peter and I dated." I tell her and she nods.

"You didn't tell him?" She asks and I shake my head.

"We have never really talked about other relationships." I tell her.

"Well you should tell him, it's kind of a big deal."

"I didn't realize that." I say and she nods.

"Tell him, but not know, not in front of everyone, plus tell him everything."

"Wait I never told you that part." I say and she smiles.

"Well I did sleep over at your house." She says and I look at her weird. "I will tell you later."

"Okay I guess." I reply, not knowing what else to say. Lynn gives me a good luck face and then she leaves. I turn to look at Tobias and he is looking at me.

"What the hell is she talking about?" He asks.

"You want to talk about x-boyfriends or x-girlfriends?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"That's what I thought." I tell him and walk away. I really don't want to talk about this right now, especially not Peter.

"Hey." He says and comes after me. "I want to talk about it, but not now, not at school."

"Why?" I ask.

"Why I want to know about Peter?"

"No, why you want to know about my past with boys?"

"You are making it sound like you dated many boys."

"So?"

"So, how many guys have you dated?"

"You were the one who didn't want to talk about this at school." I tell him. He doesn't have chance to reply, because the rest of the gang have joined us.

"So should we eat here or somewhere else before we go sliding?" Shauna asks.

"Let's find Peter and Lynn first." I say and walk to the cafeteria. We walk in and Lynn and Peter are standing together and talking about something.

We walk over to then and Peter looks at me.

"I thought you said Christina, Nicole, and I were the only people who knew." Peter tells me.

"You told him?" I ask Lynn and she nods.

"I thought he knew I knew." Lynn replies.

"How can he know when I didn't, until just now anyways." I say and she smiles. "Peter I swear to God she is she last one who knows."

"What about your boyfriend?" Peter asks.

"Do you want to tell him, because right now you seem to like you do?" I say.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"You kind of made me do it now." I say and he smiles. "And that's what you wanted to happen. You want me to tell him because you are happy you have something he hasn't."

"Yeah, something like that." He replies and I shake my head.

"What are you two talking about?" Zeke asks and I look at him.

"What's with the questions Zeke?" I ask him and he smiles. "So what are we doing?"

"Why don't Shauna and I get some food and we will meet everyone over at the place?" Lynn says and we all nod.I say goodbye and I walk to my car.

"Tris!" Someone shouts and I turn to see Tobias. I turn to look at him. "I'll pick you up."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know where the place is." He replies and I nod.

"I will see you in an hour." I tell him and he nods and I get in my car.

When I get home, I open the door and no one seems to be home. I am guessing Caleb is still at school and Zoe and dad are most likely at work. They don't have break like us.

I go up to my room and put away my school bag and look around my room. The first thing I find is pictures of Christina and I. My whole room is practically Christina. I might have only known her for 4 months, but it's like I knew her a lifetime.

I decide I should take a shower and that's what I do. I take another quick shower and put on some warm clothes. If we are going to be outside, it's going to be cold. I take my pair of skinny jeans on and a t-shirt and a hoodie on. I know skinny jeans are probably not the best thing for playing in the snow, but it's not like I am going to be swimming in the snow right? Right.

I decide to watch some TV while I wait for Tobias to come and I bring my phone and keys downstairs, so I don't have to go upstairs to get them again. I take a yogurt from the fridge and walk over to the living room, plopping down on the couch and turn the TV on. The tv-serie that comes up is Grey's Anatomy, and since I don't any energy, I don't switch to any different channel.

After about twenty minutes, I am guessing Tobias is at the door, since someone is knocking at the door. I stand up and walk to the door and open it. It's Tobias.

"Hey." I say and he smiles at me.

"You ready?" He asks and I nod.

"One second." I reply and he nods. I walk back into the living room and take my now empty yogurt and bring to the kitchen so I can throw it in the bin. When I am done, I walk back into the living room, turning of the TV and getting my phone and house keys. I then walk back to the door and put on my Nick High Tops and my jacket on. Tobias walks over to his car and I lock the door behind me, and then follow him to his car.

We get in and I know he wants answers, but I don't know if he wants them now or not. He said he didn't want that at school, but we aren't at school now, so does that mean now? I really hope not, because I don't know what to tell him.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on with you and Peter?" He asks and I turn to look at him.

"Do I have too?" I ask and he nods smiling.

"I want to know Tris." He says and I nod.

"You can go first." I tell him.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" He asks and I look at him.

"I don't know, just tell me a question you want to know about me, I won't answer it, but I will ask you and then you answer it and then I will answer, okay?" I ask and he nods.

"Okay, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"You answer first." I say and he smiles.

"So I am practically asking myself?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No not really, because I don't need to know these things, but you feel like you do, and well than you have to answer the question first." I explain to him and he nods.

"I have had four." He says and I look at him.

"Who?"

"Nita, Lauren and another girl you don't know." He tells me.

"Who's the fourth girl?"

"You." He says and I smile.

"Okay, fine. I have had three." I say and he nods.

"Who?"

"You, Peter, and another guy you don't know."

"Okay, how long have you and Peter and that other guy dated? I dated Nita for two months, Lauren for four months, and the last girl some few weeks."

"I dated this other guy for around 2 months and Peter..." I start, but I don't know how to continue.

"How long did you and Peter date?"

"Can't you just skip this question?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Come on Tris, just tell me."

"Fine, we dated for 3 something." I tell him.

"You need to finish that sentence."

"I did. Next question." I say and he shakes his head.

"Come on Tris, finish the sentence. How long did you guys date? 3 weeks? 3 months?" He asks. I don't know why I don't want to tell him. I am guessing it has something about how short time I used to get over Peter I don't want to answer.

"3 years. Next question." I say and he looks at me, since we are at a red light.

"3 years?" He asks and I nod. "You were 13 when you started to date him?"

"Yeah something like that." I say. "Next question."

"Is that what Peter had and I didn't or don't. Have you for 3 years?" He asks and I shake my head. "Then what."

"Are we here?" I ask and he nods. He is parking the car now and then stops the car.

"Tris." He says and I look at him. "What does he have that I don't?"

"You really want to know, don't you?" I ask and he nods. "Why?"

"Tris, I want to know what he has, that I don't."

"Fine, he...how do I say it?" I say more to myself than him. He was my first? He took my virginity? Was is the proper way to say it? "He was my first. That's what he has, that you don't." I say and get out of the car before he can answer. I get out and look around. I see Lynn, Shauna, Will, Al, Uriah, Marlene, and Zeke. I walk over to them and they smile at me.

"Where is Four?" Zeke asks.

"Are you ever going to stop with the questions Zeke?" I ask smiling.

"Probably not." He replies and I nod smiling.

"He is coming."

"Did you tell him?" Lynn asks and I nod.

"I told him and then hurried out of the car." I say and she shakes her head.

"You should have waited for his reply, oh he is coming." Lynn says and I laugh at her.

I see someone already playing in the snow, down the hill.

"I thought that you were the only people who knew of this place." I say to Shauna and she nods.

"That over there is Peter and some of his friends." She replies and I nod.

"Okay."

"So who is hungry?" Uriah asks.

"Me." Everyone says and we all start laughing.

"PETER WE ARE EATING!" Zeke shouts to him and he nods coming towards us. We put out the blankets and sit down on the snow (a blanket that is kind of waterproofed). Shauna and Lynn take out the food and it all smell delicious. I turn around to see Peter coming towards us with his friends. He has 5 other people with him. He seems to be enjoying himself. I keep looking at them and Tobias comes and stand next to me.

"Why did you leave so fast? We weren't done talking." He says and I look at him.

"What do you want to say?" I ask.

"What else did you do with him?"

"Tobias, I dated him for 3 years, and we only broke up because I changed schools." I tell him.

"So how long did you go without dating anyone? How long did it take you to break-up with him and start dating me?"

"Almost two months." I reply and turn to look at the group again. That's when I see her. It's Nicole. I start running toward her and she starts running towards me.

"NICOLE!" I scream.

"PINNAPLE!" She screams back and I start laughing. We run and hug each other, causing us both to fall.

"I missed you!" She says and I say the same. Peter helps me up and Taylor helps Nicole up.

"Oh my God, you are all here." I say and hug Taylor, Liam, Luke, and Robert. "How?"

"Well, Peter said that your other friends were going sliding and he thought we should be here." Luke says and I nod.

"I missed you guys so so much!" I say and we are all in this big bear hug. Liam was the other guy that I dated for 2 months.

"So you have a new boyfriend." Nicole says and I nod.

"Who?" She asks and I smile.

"We should get going, they have food ready." I say and they nod. "Did Peter introduce you guys?" I ask and they shake their heads. Nicole holds me back and the others starts walking up.

"So what's going?"

"Okay, so I haven't really thought about telling Four -who is my boyfriend now - about Peter and I, and well now when Peter is here, I kind of had to tell him. So, before we came here, he was like driving me, and he was asking how long I have been dating Peter and I was like, how the hell do I tell him this? I love him and everything, but this is my x-boyfriend we are talking about." I start and she nods. "So I told him in the end that we had been dating for 3 years. He wanted to know what we had done, and I told him that Peter was my first and then now he asked me what else we did. How I am going to answer that, we did a lot. I said that I have dated Peter for 3 years, what do you expect of someone who has dated someone for 3 years?"

"Good point and how did he take it?"

"I don't know, I saw you and ran away." I tell her and she smiles. She puts her arm around me and I do the same to her and we walk back up. "Guys this is Nicole, Nicole this is my sister Lynn, Uriah, and Zeke, I was telling you about, then you have Marlene, Shauna, Will, and Al, and that's Four my boyfriend." I tell her and she nods. "Guys this is Liam, Luke, Taylor, and you know Robert I guess."

Nicole and I sit down, and we start eating what Shauna and Lynn brought.

 **A/N** _\- Please review! Reading reviews will help me update faster!_

 **BooksLover2000** _\- Here you found out about Tris and Peter, please tell me what you thought :)_

 **Sam** _\- Thank you and have a nice trip I guess! Thanks for always reviewing! Here is the next chapter, please tell me what you thought :)_

 **Divergentseriesfan13** _\- THANK YOU! It really means a lot that you loved it! Thanks again :D_

 **Alissalove -** _Well I am happy I achieved that! :) Thank you :P Thank you :P Thank you :P_

 **f4ngirl46 -** _It would be nice with snow and Christmas, wouldn't it? I can always mange to update, it's just that with more reviews it feels better... Well if you do have any ideas, please let me know, and I think I am going to update today again, if I get more than 5 reviews...Have a great year you too :P_


	16. AN - Not an Update

**A/N - This is not an update, but I have made an alternative ending for A New Start Maybe.**

Guys, please go and check the last 2 chapter and the ending is very different on inkitt dot com and go on Contest - Fandom 2 and if you scroll down A New Start Maybe lies on top 35, let me know what you guys think about it :) And please like it :)

 **XoXo ClemZoe**


	17. AN - Not An Update - Sorry

**A/N - Not an Update - Sorry  
**

Sorry I haven't update in a while, that goes for both my stories, if any pansycakes are reading Lost. I have had a lot of things going on in my life, plus with school, anyway I know that is no excuse, so I am sorry. I am going to try to start and updating regularly again, but first I want to know what you pansycake want.

First of all, for those pansycakes who are reading Lost, I will and am planning on continuing that one, while I continue writing this one. I might update one week Lost and the next week Dauntless Skyline School, or opposite, I am not sure. If that makes any sense that's it.

Second, I have two options with this story, and I am leaving it up to you pansycake to decide.

Choice 1 is: I continue where I left of.

Choice 2 is: I delete all the chapters I have and start over, though the plot line and most of the chapters will be the same, though some things will change. For example I will slow down Tris and Tobias relationship, I have reread the part and I am not too happy with it, but yeah, Christina's death will still happen, and like I said, most chapters will be the same, but some minor details will change.

Please let me know what you pansycakes want. I apologize for never updating this story and from now, I am hoping that is going to change. Please review and tell me what you want!

Ps. If any pansycakes has watched Allegiant, please let me know what you think, I personally think it was great, for those who hasn't seen it yet, I didn't think Insurgent was that good, because they cut out most of my favorite parts in the book, but Allegiant was great and definitely helped me love the series again, not that I didn't already. I was really nervous going into the movie theaters yesterday, not knowing what to expect, but to me, it was amazing and I can't wait to see the next one :P

Anyway, I am going to finish here, let me know what you guys think :) Have a great weekends people :)


	18. Let me Know - Not an Update

Hello Every Pansycake!

I know it's been a while, a really long while, but I am here to say that I will not be continuing this story :( I am grateful for all the reviews, followers, favorites, and all the love this story has gotten, but I have know been sitting here over two hours trying to continue where I left off, but I just can't. I have fallen out of love with the Divergent characters, and I know how awful it is to say it, but sadly I have :( I am have just finish reading **Me Before You by JoJo Moyes** and **Anna and the French Kiss by Stephanie Perkins** and would really like to write a fanfic about those books, maybe most likely the last one. I might also do one by the **TV-serie TVD (The Vampire Diaries)** and the books, but it's been awhile, since I read and saw it.

If any Pansycakes would like to suggest something I should write a Fanfic about, please let me know, or let me know which of these books/movies/TV-series you guys would most like me to write :)

I really hope you guys let me know :)

Again thanks for everything you Pansycakes have given me! I couldn't have done or written this without any of you! :)

 **Xoxo ClemZoe**


End file.
